A life with Batman-Bruce Wayne
by kitsune2012
Summary: Will she be able to live peacefully with him knowing that he keeping secrets away from her? Will their married last or be torn apart? How long will it be until he reveals his secrets to her? This Batman is from the series "The Batman" There will be lemon. This is my first lemon story hope you like it. I do not own any of the Batman characters.
1. Ch 1: The Start

**Thank you in advance for reading my story! I'll try to update and edit every chance I can get so please bear with me :)**

* * *

Eight years old

"Hey Bruce and Ethan wait for me you dummies!" Ashley called out yelling at her two closest friends. "Hey Ashley if you were tall enough then maybe you wouldn't be so slow" Ethan said patting her on the head. "Hey it's not my fault I'm little" she say as they both grabbed her hands. "If you drunk your milk then you might grow a little everyday" Bruce says. "Along the line maybe you should stop staying up so late! A good night sleep would help grow to you know" Ethan said as he and Bruce laughed. "What are you…my mother or something? You guys are so mean. How are we friends?" She said pouting. They both patted her on head and she started to laugh with them. "So Bruce are you coming to game night with me and Ashley tonight?" Ethan asked. "No me and my parents are going to a movie tonight" Bruce replied. "Too bad I guess it is just you and me tonight then." Ethan says as he looks up. "It is getting late we should get you home before your mom starts to worry." Ethan says. Bruce and Ashley nodded as they three walked home.

Sixteen years old

It has been eight years since the murder of Bruce parents. Ever since then he rarely speaks to anyone or allow anyone to visit. Ashley was just finishing up her homework when the phone rang. She heard your mom answer the phone and then she started talking excitedly. Suddenly her older brother, Max, walked up to the room with the phone in his hand smiling. "Guess who is on the phone sis. Try not to be like mom I am trying to study ok." Ashley nodded and looked at the phone in confusion.

_Ashley__-Hello?_

_Ethan-Hey buddy how is it going?_

_Ashley__-Ethan? Why is my mom and brother so happy to hear you on the phone? _

_Ethan-Hey! Why wouldn't they be happy to hear from me?_

_Ashley__-You come like every day haha. I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in you._

_Ethan-Whatever but, it isn't me who they were happy to hear from_

_Bruce-Hey __Ashley_

_Ashley__-Bruce? Is that really you?_

_Bruce-yea sorry about not talking to you in a while. It has been a bit hard these past years._

_Ashley__-I understand…_

_Bruce-So I was wondering if you and Ethan aren't doing anything today maybe you two can stay over tonight._

_Ashley__-….._

_Ethan-…._

_Bruce-Unless you can't…then I can understand why you…_

_Ashley__-I'm in_

_Ethan-so am I_

_Bruce-…_

_Ashley__-it has been so long since we all hung out together you know so I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind_

_Ethan-I just asked my mom and she said yes so party on!_

_Bruce-Great. I'll come by and pick you both up_

_Ethan-alright see you then_

_(Ethan hangs up)_

_Ashley__-see you then Bruce_

_Bruce-Ashley before you hang up I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but are you and Ethan…_

_Ashley__-dating? No, I mean he did ask me out but I told him that I love him only as a brother. He didn't take it as bad as I thought he would. He still harasses me every day. Plus he is dating someone from school._

_Bruce-I see…well see you then_

_(Bruce hangs up)_

Ashley started packing some clothes and was cleaning her room when her mother came in. "Since your cleaning your room I am guessing that you are going to Bruce's for a while." Ashley nodded and smiled. "Tell Bruce that he is always welcomed to our house and to don't be shy if he needs a mom to talk to things about." She laughed. About an hour later the doorbell rang and Ashley's mom called her down. She can already hear Max picking on Ethan. When she walked in the living room she had to stop and stare for a moment at Bruce. She had forgotten how handsome he was getting. When Bruce notices Ashley his eyes open wide and a small blush went across his face. Ethan noticed this and nudged him a bit before he waved to her. "I can see that you haven't grown much taller." He finally says as she walked to him. Ashley frown and pouted. "It isn't my fault! Beside I hear smart guys like short females." She said turning her head. "Smart guys like short girls with a brain" Ethan said. He and Bruce busted into laughter as she frowned and pushed past them. "Whatever! I don't need height because in the future I will marry a rich, famous, and smart guy then come wave all the money in both of your faces!" Bruce and Ethan waved bye to her mother and brother "It wouldn't matter because you will be too short to reach our faces." Once again they busted into laughter. "Do I really gotta put up with this?" She yelled as she threw her things into the limo while Ethan and Bruce climb in the other side.

"It has been a while since we been here" Ashley says hopping into the couch. "You're telling me. So what are we doing? It isn't that late to start a movie and it's too late to really go play basketball." Ethan said turning on the TV. "Well Alfred is getting dinner started so how about some video games. "Oh DDR or Rock Band!" Ashley yelled excitedly. "No Call of Duty or Battlefield!" Ethan yelled. "How about we play in order? We can play Call of Duty then Rock Band then Battlefield and by the time when finish DDR dinner should be ready!" Ashley frowned but shook her head in agreement. Ashley played Call of Duty along with Ethan and Bruce and ended up losing by a point. "You have gotten better in this Game. I remember when you could never get any points." Bruce laughed and she pouted. "That is because I forced her to play with me when we were at my house. It was the only way for me to get back at her for that prank." Ethan said high-fiving Bruce. "Whatever now it's time for rock band and I want the singer and guitar!" Ashley says as she quickly jump up to get the mic and guitar. "Then I'm on the drums." Bruce says. "What, you leave me with the bass!" Ethan said frowning. "Don't worry Ethan I am sure you will get some kind of short epic solo." Ashley and Bruce laughed as they both high fived each other. During on the songs Bruce began to notice how wonderful she sounded when singing. It was almost like a nice peace of mind even if it was rock or heavy metal. When Ashley beat story mode Battlefield was popped in. She refused to play and offer to cheer on the side lines. When Ethan beat Bruce he high-fived her while Bruce set up the DDR mat. An hour into dancing Ethan and Bruce were sitting back watching Ashley play. "When was she into dancing and singing?" Bruce asked Ethan. "Well I gave her a little push. Her mom works a lot and her brother is always studying in the books and I'm always shootin' up the hoops along with studying law so she is alone most of the times. I was able to get the dance team to let her join two years ago. Since then she has been carrying them through countless championships. Just last year she started the singing thing. I think she has signed up for some collage just outside the city." Bruce watched Ashley dance for about another hour before a bell rung. "Time for lunch Ashley hurry and beat the high score!" Ethan yelled and just as he did she beat the high score. "YES!" she shouted jumping up and down. Bruce and Ethan both high five her after they made her stand on her tippy toes to reach. She frowned, pouted, and then called them jerks. They laughed and patted her on the head.

After dinner Alfred set up a huge mattress with pillows and blankets. Ashley, Ethan, and Bruce were laughing up a storm sharing old memories and new ones. Bruce became a little open with the both of them. "I guess I have been pushing the people who care about me the most away. I'm sorry for distancing myself from you. It's just…" Ashley placed her hand over Bruce's. "If you ever need someone to talk to we are always here. Also my mom said…said that if you ever needed to talk then she is always open ears." Bruce looked down at her hand and back at her and Ethan and smiled. Ashley blushed and removed her hand and Ethan, who caught it, rubbed her head. "Master Bruce everything is ready for you, Mr. Ethan, and Ms. Ashley." "Alfred! You make me feel so old when you call me Ms." She said stretching. "Maybe when you get old you might grow a few feet." Bruce says laughing along with Ethan. "Ha Ha very funny." Ashley headed to the bathroom to change into her night clothes while the boys change in the living room. She came out wearing a purple gown with black lace at the bottom and her black hair was in a low ponytail. Ethan and Bruce were just in a pair of shorts. "You look nice in purple Ashley but you should leave your hair down." Bruce said. Ashley blushed and looked away. "My hair gets to nappy if I don't tie it up so deal with it. She went to lie down and rolled over in the middle. Ethan got on one side and Bruce the other. She snuggled down real cozy before sleep could overcome her. Bruce watched her sleep. She was really cute when she sleep and her lips looked so kissable. Bruce quickly blushed at the thought of that. He was about to go to sleep when Ethan chuckled. "So Bruce you and Ashley huh." He laughed as Bruce face turn bright red.

* * *

Twenty Five

After graduation Ashley, Bruce, and Ethan parted ways. Ethan was going into the police business, Bruce was going to run his parents companies and Ashley was going to collage for music outside of Gotham City. After saying good byes and hugs and wishful thinking they were on their way.

Another eight years later Ashley name was seen everywhere for her upstart music ability's and dance styles. Ashley soon decided that she needed a little break and went back home for a visit.

"Yes I know that my home city is far away but I'm ready to relax and maybe makes a name for myself here…I know I am worldly known for doing that but it is not gonna stop me from pushing forward to new things…No, I do not want to get married to anyone you choose for me…No, I am not going on any blind dates…I just want to see my two closet friends, check on my family, and relax before I decided if I wanna come back there or not…Yes…Yes…Yesss…ok Bye…ok…ok…Bye! Jeez nothing but nag nag nag." Ashley was on a plane riding in first class on your way back to Gotham. She was flying in from L.A where she did a huge concert and set a record for singing and dancing to the most songs in 24 hours. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to call mother and Max to let them know I'm arriving. Plus I wanna see if Ethan and Bruce are busy so we can hang. She opened her sell and dialed up her mother. "…Hi mom…haha mama stop screaming in my ear…yes in a another hour I will be there and the diver should be there to pick me up…No mama the driver is only here to pick me up and to take me home then if I decide to come back he picks me up and brings me back to the airport…I would love that…okay see you soon and tell Max to move his mess out my room…" You giggled at your mom's reaction. Next she was going to text Ethan to see what's up.

_Ashley-Hi Ethan!_

_Ethan-well look who it is. The big bad star herself_

_Ashley-haha I have heard things about you to. You have been catching some good bad guys out there_

_Ethan-Yea I guess but this new guy who calls himself Batman is making my job a lot harder and easier at the same time_

_Ashley-why do you say that?_

_Ethan-well he catches the guys which make it easier for us but the chief is chewing us out for not catching him. I personally think the guy is helping us big time. Gotham has gotten more and more dangerous._

_Ashley-I see well I guess it is a good thing that I am only visiting for now_

_Ethan-What no way! Oh btw I feel bad for leaving someone out. He has been missing you like crazy…even though he has been known to have gone out with a pretty good amount of girls. _

_Ashley-Bruce huh how has he been…besides…getting all the girls and stuff_

_Bruce-Well if you would have forward that first text to me to I would have told you_

_Ashley-oh well I am sorry I thought you would busy running a company and all_

_Bruce-I can always find time for you_

_Ashley-T/T_

_Ethan-lol nice face_

_Ashley-shut up_

_Bruce-So is anyone picking you up from the airport? Do you have a place to stay?_

_Ashley-well there is a driver picking me up and is only paid to give me a ride home. I wanted to visit my mom but I don't want to stay with her throughout my visit._

_Bruce-Well if you want my house is always open to you and I can pick you up from your plane ride. Ethan would you like to come?_

_Ashley-Oh you don't have to do that! I mean the driver is already getting paid_

_Ethan-I'm on lunch break with Yin _

_Ashley-who?_

_Bruce-his new partner but it's fine I happen to already be at the airport so I will tell your diver that I will take over. As for your mom I already gave her a call and asked if you can stay with me for the rest of your visit_

_Ashley-you work will quick Bruce you know that_

_Bruce-Since Ethan won't be joining us would you like to go out for Dinner _

_Ashley-It would be nice to actually eat some food. Being a dancer has upped my eating habits. I have to eat a lot in order to keep my stamina up. _

_Bruce-Alright I will tell Alfred to start preparing_

_Ethan-How about we go out for coffee tomorrow morning. That way you can get some rest, Bruce will have no excuse to miss it, and you both can meet my new partner Yin._

_Ashley-Alright well see you soon Ethan. Bruce my plane is landing got to go_

_Bruce-Ok I will be waiting_

The plane landed and Ashley quickly got off grabbing her two large purple suitcases and her purple duffle bag. She was wearing a light purple summer dress with black flats that had flowers on the top. She had her hair down and it was about half way down to her back now. She also had black sunglasses on so no one would run up to her. Ashley went outside and searched for Bruce and found him being surrounded by new reporters and fan girls. She quickly made her way over there and pass the crowd. "Hi Bruce!" She said happily. Bruce stared and softly smiled. "I am sorry but do I know you." Ashley frowned and put her hand on her hips. "Bruce it's me! You big dummy head!" His eyes went widen as he looked her up and down and, forgetting that the camera crew was still there, flashed her a smiled which made the reporters and fans go crazy. He reached up and pulled up her sunglasses only to receive gasp and more squealing. "It really has been a while huh…still short as ever." Ashley pouted as the diver put her stuff in the car. Bruce opened the door for her and she waved good bye to the public who were trying to get pictures and autographs from her. Bruce got in and motions the diver to drive.

When Ashley got to his manor she had almost forgotten how big it was and she wondered if he ever got lonely being there by himself. "I called you mom and said that we would stop by tomorrow morning so that you can see them." Ashley nodded and yawned. "You look tired and it is only like four." Bruce said walking you into the manor. "I guess the trip must have tired me out more than I thought" she said rubbing her head. "Where will I be sleep at?" Bruce laughed "What are you talking about? You will be sleeping with me!" Ashley face turned bright red as he pulled her into his room. "W…what?" He laughed again "What? You don't want to sleep with your old friend. I'm a little hurt." He pouted. Ashley blushed harder and twirled her fingers. Here was her old friend asking her to sleep with him but…she wasn't ready…what were she to do… "U-um…its n-n-not that I…d-don't want to but…i…I'm not ready…" Ashley turned away and blushed. Bruce looked at her then got what she meant and blushed. He cleared his throat "w…well we don't have to um…to do that…we can just sleep you know." Ashley blushed even harder when she realized that what she were talking about and what he was talking was two different things…she felt like such a fool and before she knew it she was sliding to the floor. Bruce quickly caught her before she hit the floor completely. "I…I feel so embarrassed." Ashley said as she covered her face with both her hands. Bruce blushed and chuckled as he picked her up and placed her in the bed. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and she couldn't help but to lean into his touch. His hand was so warm as she grabbed it and inter locked both hers and his fingers and finally fell asleep. Bruce smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully. She was just as cute as ever like when they were younger. Her lips sill looked as kissable as ever. He really wouldn't have mind "sleeping" with her right now if she really want to. He started noticing that she had bags underneath her eyes and frowned at that. "I think I told you before that without good sleep you aren't going to grow a bit." He said using his free hand to stroke Ashley's soft hair. Suddenly something started ringing in his jacket. He sighed and kissed her on her forehead before leaving. He looks back at her and walked back. "…Just one time…" He leaned down and lightly pecked her lips. He pulled back and licked his lips. "So soft…" He leaned down once more but stopped himself. He went any further he wouldn't be able to control himself. He smiled at Ashley once more before he quickly removed himself from the room.

A few minutes later Ashley opened her eyes a little. She could feel her face getting hot. "T-That dummy…lecturing me and then goes and does that! I…I really wish he would have done it longer…" She rubbed her lips and she could feel her heart throbbing. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hoped you like it :) Please send any reviews that can help me improve on anything.**


	2. Ch 2:The Incident

**To the person who asked for a request crossover story I just want you to know that I am working on it and I'll posted as soon as I can. :) Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

About a week later Bruce and Ashley finally got a chance to meet up with Ethan at a small coffee shop. "Hi my name is Ashley it's nice to finally meet you." She said shaking the hand of Yin. "It is nice to meet you to Ashley. Ethan tells me a lot about you. How does it feel to leave this big old city behind?" She asked. "It is a real big change. I mean I have been almost everywhere in these past eight years. It really is dangerous out there these days." Ashley says as she sips on her tea. "Oh really." Asked Yin. "Yea, one time I was in Metropolis for a tour and these guys just can up to me, picked me up and ran away, in mid daylight!" Bruce and Ethan choked on their coffee. "You were kidnapped!" They both said in unison. "Yea it was really scary. I thought for sure they were going to kill me! They took me though this underground tunnel then right back up in this warehouse outside the city. They tided me to a chair and said 'say a word and a bullet goes through your head.' Ashley sipped on some tea. "Well what did you do? Did they do anything to you!?" Ethan asked frowning. "N-No they didn't do anything…I did what I was told…I wanted to live another day." Bruce noticed that she was shaking a bit. "I thought I was going to be there forever until the whole place started shaking." "Shaking?" Bruce said. "Yea the entire front of the building suddenly split apart and superman came!" Ashley says happily. "He came in and took out the guys. the one of the guys pulled the trigger on me. Superman moved me out the way before it hit me. When he placed me in a safe place he went back to catch the other guys and quickly I might add. He came back for me and he strangely said 'If I let something happen to you on my turf he would never let me live it down.' I was too tired to ask him what he meant." Ashley glanced at Bruce who was hiding a blush and Ethan along with Yin were staring at her wide eye. "Whoa even though you're short you survived a lot of trauma like stuff" Ethan said. Ashley pouted and looked away. "Anything is play stuff but hanging around you and Bruce is what is going to be the death of me." Ethan chuckled and suddenly something went off. Ashley looked at Bruce who clicked whatever was ringing in his pocket off. "It looks like work is calling so Ethan do you mind?" Yea I will drop her off at the manor. Ashley waved bye to Bruce as he left quickly. "So are you two dating yet?" Ethan asked. Ashley blushed hard as Ethan laughed. "Come on Ashley we both know that Bruce is totally in love with you." Ethan said. "I…um…well…" she twirled your fingers. "See that right there it means your embarrassed which means we are right." Ethan said. "Why don't you just tell him?" Yin asked. Ashley blushed harder. "H…How do I do that…What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?" Ethan sat beside her and pats her on the head. "I am sure he feels the same way. If he does reject you don't get discourage that just means he isn't ready for a steady relationship." Ashley sighed and nodded. "I mean think about it. Bruce usually have a lot of woman around but ever since you came the only person he has been focusing on is you. That should give you some clue." Ashley smiled. "Come on let's get you back home ok." She nodded and took his hand.

Ashley was sitting in the back of Ethan's car when something came up on his radio. "We need all policemen at the central square a.s.a.p.!" Yin picked up the radio. "Chief we are in the middle of escorting…" Over the radio a man started yelling at them. "I do not CARE who you are escorting you two get do here right now!" He yelled. Ethan started to talk. "Chief the person we are escorting is…" If you two want a job then you better get over here RIGHT NOW! Then he hung up. "He sounds like a pretty rude guy" Ashley said frowning. Ethan sighed. "Put on your seat belt and don't get out until I tell you to ok." She nodded as he turned on his siren and rushed to the central square.

When the car got to Central Square Ashley looked out the window to see a…man…she thought with long green hair and a creepy clown face. He wasn't wearing any shoes and well he looked like that joker from the cards only more creeper. Ashley looked a bit closer and also saw…a bat? "Chief what is going on?" Yin asked. The man was about to explain the situation until he looked back into the car and his eyes widen when he saw Ashley. Recognizing her he quickly got mad. "Why is she here!" he yelled. "Chief with all due respect we told you we were trying to escort someone." Yin said. "You didn't tell me you were escorting _her_!" The chief said getting louder and madder. "How do you even know her!" he said. "She is a childhood friend of Ethan's" The man looked at Ethan who was motioning Ashley to keep her head down which she nodded and followed.

"Hahahahaha isn't this most fun you ever had in day light batsey. I mean all that time in the dark doesn't do anything for the skin." "Joker what is it that you are looking for. What are you trying to do in brood day light?" The Joker smiled and twirled around on his heels. "Oh come on…batsey I am just trying to get a good suntan." The Joker rubbed his face and laughed as Batman narrowed his eyes. "Sure you are and I am trying to not force myself to give the beating you deserve" The Joker laughed then signed and placed a hand over his head like he had just been caught red handed. "Fine…you got me Batman…In all truth I heard about something interesting. I heard that a couple of no names kidnapped some famous girl in a city. From what I…"found out"…they were able to do it in broad daylight making themselves famous. Hahaha. I mean come on a couple of no names became famous from taking a woman HA! Just think of what I'll get when I kidnap someone like that!" The Joker spun around in happiness then stopped and smirks. "…and this little news clipping here…" He pulls out a few cards and tossed then towards Batman, who caught them. When he flipped them over his eyes widen. They were all pictures of Ashley at the airport among others. "I alsssooo heard what they did to that poor sweet young lady." Batman at first wasn't really listing to the Jokers ramble. He was trying to figure out why he had so many pictures of Ashley. "What did they do Joker…and what do you plan on doing.?" The Joker laughed. "What is there to know Bats…Let's just say while they did it she didn't cry one bit…When I catch her I'll make sure to make her scream for the whole WORLD to hear! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Would you like me to send you a copy?" Putting two and two together Batman launched himself at the Joker.

Ashley was lying in the car as she heard officer's talk about Batman and that thing…"The Joker" fighting it out on top of a building. "I wonder what the batman is like…is he like superman…but I don't can't fly and he only comes out of the dark…hmmm" Suddenly something fell beside the car. It made the car jump. Ashley peaked her head out the window. There were two guys who were big and ugly looking and they had that Joker thing…guy…on top of them. The two big ones that were carrying the joker was about to jump away when they spotted Ashley looking at them. They then tapped the Joker then pointed to you. The Joker took something out his pocket then looked at Ashley then back at the card then Ashley then he gave a creepy smiled. Ashley immediately felt a chill go down her spine. She slowly undid her seat belt and backed up to the other side of the car. One of the guys tore the door right off the car and then she came face to face with the Joker. "My…my…my…what luck!" He bent down and cocked his head to the side. "Who would have thought you were going to be this easy to find." He smiled evilly and Ashley started to shake as she backed into the door to the other side. She quickly opened the door and fell out before the Joker grabbed her. "Ashley!" Ashley heard Ethan yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the car. "E…Ethan…" He pulled her behind the rest of the police cars. "Yin and Ethan keep her safe!" the chief yelled. The police surrounded the Joker and his two lackeys. "Ethan w…what is going on?" Ashley asked. "No time for questions we have got to get you out of here." He found another car and placed her in it. Yin hopped in the car and took off. Ashley looked back and she screamed as the two fat guys from before coming after the car. "It's going to be ok Ashley…We are going to get you out of here and keep you safe…" Ashley nodded and felt safe until she saw a chainsaw cut through the roof. Ashley screamed and Yin gave a hard turn to shake whatever was on top of the car. The chainsaw pulled back and left a small hole where something dropped through and fell in front of Ashley. It looked like a huge pill bottle that had "the Joker" written on it sloppy in white paint. Ashley reached down and was about to touch it when green smoke started leaking out of it. It hit Ashley and she fell back and everything went dark.

* * *

"Darn it! I couldn't get to her…it's my fault I should have taken her home before I left." "Master Bruce if you do nothing but sit here and cry you won't get anything done and it will not find Ms. Ashley any faster." Bruce looked up at Alfred and the confidence came back into his eyes. "Your right…Ashley is waiting on me…Hold on Ashley I will find you." It had been almost three or four days since Ashley was kidnapped by the Joker. When the Joker threw knocked out gas in the car he grabbed her but left Ethan and Yin in the car. The car ran hard into a fire hydrant and both of them were injured and placed in the hospital.

Earlier on that day

"I'm so sorry Bruce…we…we couldn't protect her from that maniac…" Ethan said with tears…" Yin looked disappointed as well. "It is ok…They will find her. She is a strong girl you know." Ethan smiled…"Man I can almost see why she fell for you and not me…" Bruce blushed and then smiled. "Don't worry she will be fine and we will find her no matter what" He and Ethan bumped fist.

_"__I will find you Ashley no matter what!"_

* * *

Ashley was tied to a bed in a cell underground. She wonders how long it had been since she had been down here. Her clothes were ripped and dirty because of what Joker was doing to her. He wasn't the only one either. There was a flabby guy that looked like a penguin, he was so…disgusting. Then came that…that guy with the red…he called himself…what was it…Bane or whatever…if it wasn't for one of Jokers lackeys he would have probably split her in half. Ashley soon started to wonder if Bruce would still want someone as dirty as her but she decided that she was going to tell him that she loved him the moment she saw him. Ashley signed and was about to close her eyes when she heard the cell door open. "Time to wake up sweetheart" She watched Bane walk in. "Are you ready for me to today." He pulled her down on the floor and spread her legs. Ashley tried her best to keep them close. "Feisty as always huh? I'm going to enjoy this all the more."

"Master Bruce someone is calling you so please wake up." Bruce woke up still in his batman's outfit. "Batman! Are you there? We need your help with something" It was wonder woman. "Sorry I am a bit busy here on my own." "Batman our mission is one and the same. That girl named Ashley has gonna missing and her manger along with her family has already asked the public and to help. Superman said you are close to her yes?" Bruce took off his mask and rubbed his neck. "What information do you have on it" "Right now we know that they haven't left Gotham. So superman and I are looking in the sky, hawk girl and green lantern is looking through the streets, and Flash will take the underground tunnels." "I will join Flash in the tunnel one wrong step and he could be lost in there" "Understood and Batman…please be careful"

"I don't understand why we all have to look for one girl who got caught?" said Hawk girl. "I am sure there are other things we could be doing!" She said looking closely at people. "It doesn't matter this girl has a family who I am sure you saw weren't at the press like other parents would be." Said John. "Yea, so where were they?" "Instead of sitting around and crying they were the ones who are leading the searches right now. From the entail we got they haven't even stopped to sleep. It isn't only them. Her friends are coming from all around to help look. It's pretty clear how important she is to a lot of people. If anything were to happen to her…" Hawk girl sighed "Yes I know, you don't have to say anymore…" Hawk girl looked down and could acutely see huge search groups looking everywhere. "Humans are such strange creatures."

"Superman…can you tell me more about this…Ashley person? Who is she to Batman?" Superman looked at Wonder woman. "Well I have only met her once before because something similar happens this at Metropolis." "Similar?" "Yes a man just randomly came out the crowd while she was on tour and just took her. They fled underground and ended at a banded warehouse. I was able to find them quickly because they came up from under…wait…if they are copying the same thing that those other men did…maybe they didn't come up…" Wonder woman nodded. "Everyone let's meet in the sewers." Superman said through his ear piece. "Copy that!" said Hawk Girl.

"Hey Batman this girl what does she look like." Flash asked looking around. "Long black hair to her waist she should be wearing a red sundress, with black shoes with a small red flowers on the top." "Like these." Batman looks down to see a trail of red flower petals. He picked one up as Flashed called the team. "This is Flash we got a trail." "Sit tight we are already heading to your location" said Superman. Minutes later everyone showed up. "I'm surprised you waited and not gone ahead already." Wonder woman said. "There is a person life on the line we can't mess this up so it's good to have a plan." Batman said. "Superman how far can you see?" Superman narrowed his eyes and saw a cell and a pair of feet. "It looks like something is blocking my range of sight but there is a cell ahead and I did manage to see a pair of someone's feet. I didn't see any enemy's so it could be that they are on to us and are waiting to set a trap." Then let us go in a group. Me and Flash will go first. Then Wonder Woman and Superman will come as support if the enemy does show up. Hawk girl and Green Lantern you should go back up. If they are waiting for us then they should be expecting some of us up there." Everyone nodded.

Batman and the Flash slowly walked down the path with the trail of petals and soon they did come to a cage. When they got there Ashley was half passed out on the floor. Her clothes were torn and dirtied and she had bruises all over her body mainly her thighs, arms, and face. "I'll unlock the cell you keep watch." Batman said working on the lock. Flash nodded and looked for any traps or anything weird. A few seconds later Batman got the cell unlock and broke off the chains. "It's ok I got you." The moment Ashley felt a pair of hands on her she started to struggle. Batman tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. He grabbed her around her waist as she tried to crawl on the bed. "N-O Let me go!" She managed to say as she pushed him away. "Ashley stop it's alright." Ashley wasn't listening as she pushed away from him. "Ashley…Ashley!" Ashley stopped and looked up. Her vision was blurry but she recognized that voice anywhere. Tears started to come to her eyes…"B-Bruce…" He tensed as he carefully picked her. "I am Batman your friend Bruce asked me to find you." Ashley leaned up against him. "B-Bruce…Bruce…I…I love you…" He tensed up again as she passed out in his arms. "Hey Bats we should go before someone shoes up." Flash said. Batman and flash started to walk back when…"Hey where do you think you're going with my woman Batman?" Both Flash and Batman turned to see an already pumped up Bane running towards them. "It's Bane." Batman tossed Ashley to Flash. "Get her out of here" Flash nodded and ran quickly finding superman and Wonder Woman.

"My God…what did they do to her" Wonder Woman says as she looked at Ashley body. "What men always do to a defenseless woman?" Superman said. "Right now she needs a hospital. Where is Batman?" "He is fighting Bane but I'm not sure if more will show up." "Alright you get her out of here and make sure she stays at that hospital. Me and Diana will go help Batman." Flash nodded and left while Superman and Wonder Woman went to help batman.

Bane threw a punch and missed as Batman moved behind him. He jumped up and tried to kick him but Bane's body was too tough to feel it. "Hahaha Batman you would have enjoyed her if you were on our side. Her screams and cries thrilled me and I couldn't get enough of them." He hit Batman into the wall. "No matter how many times we went at it she was still sooo tight!" Batman put his hands up in defense as Bane threw a right hook then a Left one. "I was jealous though she keeps screaming for that billionaire Bruce Wayne. Too bad he never came. You think a man like that would want some trash like her now!" He slammed Batman into the cell. "He would properly treat her differently and then she will get her heart broken and come back to me! AHHAHAHA!" He threw a punch and it got caught by Superman. "Oh is that a fact" He picked up Bane threw him through the floors of the sewer and went in after him. Wonder woman helped Batman up and then she went after Superman. Batman shook himself off then went to the top to check on Ashley.

Outside the Joker and Penguin had halted Flash, Hawk girl, and Green Lantern. "Now come on little Birdy come to me and I can teach you some tricks." Penguin said. "No thanks I can learn on my own." Hawk girl charged only to be stopped by Penguins two girl lackeys. Green Lantern was dealing with Jokers two goons which left the Joker and Flash. "Ahaha if you give that girl to me now I will make you death as silly as possible!" He sung. "In your dreams clown." The Joker frowned and launched himself at Flash who quickly ran from him. "Oh darn…You are two fast for me Flashy oh poo." He took out a gun and sprayed the ground making it slippery. Flash tries to run but he starts slipping and he fell knocking Ashley awake. When she opened her eyes she saw Joker sliding towards her. She panicked and tried getting away from Flash, who did his best to keep hold on to her. On accident Ashley knee hit him hard in the side. He grunts and let go. Ashley tried to get up and run for it. Joker slid passed the flash and was closing in on her quickly. She then slipped and fell and while the Joker laughed as he was getting closer to her, He failed to see the figure appear in front of him and failed to see a fist coming at him till it did. Ashley look up to see the Joker knocked out and felt herself being picked up. Once again she panicked but the strong hands held you close. "Ashley…" She stopped and turned to see Batman. "You're ok now." "Ashley!" Ashley turned to see her mom, brother, and among others running towards you. Batman placed her down as they ran up, hugged her, cried, and thanked Batman. Ashley clunged to her mom and brother as tears rolled down her eyes. "So what do you feel about this now?" Green Lantern asks knocking out jokers goons. Superman and Wonder Woman flew down from the sky carrying a tied up Bane. "I feel…kind of happy that we got to her in time…some men are so…" "Yea, tell me about but that is us humans…" he says. "Humans are so weird…" Hawk Girl says.

* * *

It took you three full months to recover. It was difficult. Between the nightmares, not eating and getting her body healed back up life for Ashley started to get back to normal. Ethan and Yin would always stop by to see her. They brought her flowers, candies, and teddy bears. Some of her fans and friends also stopped by and gave her gifts, shout outs, and songs even dedicated to her. They were all nice but Ashley only wanted to see one more person and every day she would ask Ethan "Where is Bruce?" Ethan would never answer but today he had one.

"Hi Ethan…where is your partner?" Ethan laughed and rubbed her head. "She is a bit busy on a case today." "Shouldn't you try to help her?" "Oh believe me I tried but I think she can take care of herself." They both laughed. "Chief gave me the rest of the day off so I'm going to waste all that time sitting with your short self." Ashley pouted. "I am not short…I grew some I know I did!" He laughed and pulled up a chair. About an hour later they were sharing a steak when the door opens and Yin walked in. "Hi Yin! How have you been? Did you finish your case?" Ashley asked smiling. Yin smiled and opened the door wider to see Bruce with a teddy bear and some flowers. "It took us forever but we finally got him to come." Yin then pulled Ethan away. "Come on Partner let's go get some coffee." They both left leaving Ashley and Bruce alone. It was silent in between the two. Bruce took a deep breath "Ashley…I…I'm sorr…" "Do you hate me now?" Bruce was taken aback by that question. "W…what do you mean?" "I know everyone knows about what they did to me…So…do you hate me now." "Ashley I can never hate you." "They why didn't you come see me! You never came once in the three months I was here! You were always at your stupid parties with all those stupid women all over you!" "Ashley…" "I've only wanted to see you…I wanted to see you but…but you never came…" The tears started to run down her face." "Why…why…" Bruce once again took a deep breath and walked up to you. He placed the Teddy Bear in her bed and the flowers with the others. Ashley's hands were trying to stop all the tears that were flowing down. Bruce grabbed one of her hand and she glanced at him. "The only reason I can come up with is … I love you…"Ashley looked at him with her eyes widen. "I thought that if I came during your recovery that you would blame me and worsen your condition. I was afraid that I would lose the close person to me so I waited until you were feeling better. I only went to those parties because I thought…if you at least saw me on tv it would make you feel better but I guess that backfired." "You…you love me?" "Yea…I have loved you ever since we were little I just never had the guts to tell you." "S…so that man…everything he said…was a lie? You won't treat me…different because of what happen…that you would never love trash…like me…" Ashley asked through tears. A quick flash of anger flash through Bruce eyes but he shook it away. "Ashley…I will never treat you different because of what happen. You are not trash so don't think that anymore. I love you no matter what and to help with that I got this." He pulled out a small box out of his pocket. He smiled and looked at you. "I…I know it will be hard and I know it will be stressful but I want you by my side no matter what so…" He opens the box and her eyes widen as she looked at the ring inside. "Ashley…will you marry me and become Mrs. Ashley Wayne…" It only took a second to realize what was going on and Ashley smiled, then cried, then and happily said yes. He smiled and took the ring and placed it on her finger. He then pulled her to him and they shared the most amazing kiss ever.

When they both pulled away Ethan and Yin was coming back in. "Ethan look!" Ashley said squealing. Ethan eyes widen and he became teary eye as he grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Ethan are you going to cry?" Bruce asked. Ethan blushed and rubbed his eyes. "No I am not! I am just happy and it is about time you asked her! Every day it's 'when do you think I should ask her' and 'what if he doesn't feel the same way for me'! Gaah did you guys even kiss!" Ashley and Bruce both blushed. "I take that as a yes" You all three laughed. Yin smiled a bit sadly as she headed to the door. "Hey Yin where are you going?" Ashley said stopping her in her tracks. "Oh well you guys were having a nice moment I don't want to ruin it." "What oh come on you are like part of the family now!" Bruce said. "I have things to do" "Yinnn please don't live me with them! They are gonna pick on me you are like a big sister who beats up bullies!" Ashley said pouting. "Well if you drunk your milk you wouldn't be so short." Ethan said causing him and Bruce to laugh. Yin sighed and smiled as she walked over and pat Ashley on the head. "You guys just because she is short doesn't mean she isn't…um…" "Yinn!" Ashley wined causing all of you to laugh together.

* * *

**Next chapter will have lemon. Just to give a heads up. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Ch 3:Living with difficulties

**Welcome to another chapter! This one starts with a little lemon right off the back. It's my first time writing this so please enjoy! Also for the person who request a story please message me! Thank you.**

* * *

Another month passed and Ashley was soon checked out of the hospital. Bruce was outside waiting on her. The first place she and Bruce went to was her house where they told her mom and brother the news. Ashley's mom cried and cried…and cried some more and her brother was threatening Bruce while trying to pry his mom off her. Soon after that Bruce took her home and told Alfred to cancel all his plans and. He led Ashley to his room and closed the door behind. "So…now can we sleep together?" Ashley smiled "Yea I don't mind." Bruce pushed her on the bed. "No…this time I mean _sleep_ together." Ashley blushed as he starts to untie his bow and unbutton his shirt.

He leans down and kisses her then nibbles on her ear. "Where did they touch you at?" He said whispering into her ear. Ashley shivered and hesitated at first but she slowly poked at her cheek. He kissed her cheek. Next, she pointed to her neck. "He kissed all the way to her neck licking and sucking it leaving marks. Ashley moaned slightly as she pointed to her breasts then looked away. Bruce smiled as he took off her and bra and rubbed her breasts. He then bent down and licked her nipples till they were hard. Ashley moaned as he continued kissing down to her belly. He grabbed her pants and panties and quickly removed them. He lifted her leg and slowly licked down to her womanhood. Ashley bit her bottom lip. She felt something warm enter inside her and it was moving deeper. It felt amazing as she tried to hold down a moan. She then gasps and arched her back when she felt Bruce fingers rubbing against her sensitive spot. Her body started heating up as she could already feel her climax rise; suddenly he pulled away and lifted her lower half up. He bent her legs down toward her and continued to eat her out. Ashley could feel her face heat up as watched his tongue go inside as his fingers were now rubbing against her roughly. "B-Bruce…I'm gonna…" He pulled out once again and licked his lips. If Ashley wasn't twitching from her almost climax she would be pouting. Bruce looked down at her twitching and sweaty body. He loved the flustered look on her face. He took his shirt off, unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his member and rubbed against her. "Are you ready Ashley?" She looked unsure but she nodded and watched him push himself inside her. "A-Amazing…" Bruce said as he groaned. He starts moving at a rough pace. Ashley watched his member move in and out of her and it turned her on more. Bruce started moving faster as he leaned his body forward to kiss her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. He then pulled out and laid her body flat. He entered her again and looked for that one spot to make her scream his name. He thrust one good time and she arches her back. "Ahh Bruce!" He smiled and aimed at the spot. He rammed it hard and fast as he could go bringing them closer and closer to their climax. Ashley clunged onto the cover and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Bruce licked them and kissed. Their tongues danced together and it sent sparks flowing down Ashley's already heated body. Bruce grabbed one of her hands and interlock their fingers together. Finally, with one last thrust they both came together. He came deeply inside and it was so much that it started to pour out of her a bit.

When they both caught their breath Bruce pulled out and lays down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He brushed a few strains of hair out of her face. Ashley turned her head and smiled. "I'm really happy that it was you this time." Bruce smiled. He sat up and pulled back the blankets. He helped Ashley under the covers before getting under himself. "Hey, Bruce you have done this with a lot of other women right?" Bruce pulled her close to him. "You sure know how to ruin the mood." Ashley pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, I have but none of them has been special as this." Ashley smiled "You'll only do this with me right?" "Huh...? That's a silly question. Your going to be my wife soon so of course I'm going to do this with only you. But, I warn you I'm a natural dog in heat. I may not be able to keep my hands off you." He kissed her and ran his hand down her back. "W-Wait...!" Ashley said as she pulled away with a flustered face. "C-can't you make this one time a exception this one time!" Bruce licked his lips seductively. She whimpered as his hands started to roam her body. He suddenly laughed. "Your to cute." Ashley pouted and hit him in his chest lightly. "Stop teasing me!"

Ashley was cuddled up to Bruce and was fast asleep. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled at the thought of finally having her within his arms. "Ashley...I'll make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you ever again. I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

_A year later Ashley and Bruce got married and she moved her main career to Gotham City._

Living with Bruce seemed like a fairy tail to Ashley. There wasn't a time when Bruce would come home with a gift in tow. He even made her a personal room in the manor where she could just relax when she came home from work. She felt like it was a match made in heaven however; lately she had begun to wonder where Bruce starts to go during the night. On their date nights he would have to cut them short and have a cab take her home. They hardly slept together much since he was away all night. At times she would plan to stay up and ask him where he goes but she started to fear what he might say. She would then force herself to go to sleep and right when she fell asleep the door would open and he would come in. He would crawl into bed, kiss her neck and his arms tighten around her waist. He would then presses his body up close to her, rubbing his hard on against her. This is actually what woke her up most of time. She would usually be too tired to try to fight his sex urges and would let him do whatever he wanted to her. That next morning she would wake up snuggled up to him sometimes. She didn't mind it but she would always have those thoughts in the back of her head.

Ashley signed as she sipped on her tea. She had a concert to get ready for but she wasn't sure if her mind was ready for it today. Alfred came in and noticed the lost look on her face and frowned a bit. She had once tried getting information about where Bruce goes at night but he would either avoid the question or ignore it. "Ms. Ashley the car is all ready for you. Are you sure you do not want to wake Master Bruce." Ashley gathered her things and started heading for the door. "No…he might have had a long night so he should get plenty of sleep. I will be back around 5." She quickly left without waiting for his reply. She hopped in the car and the diver drove her to the park.

Alfred was cleaning the kitchen when Bruce walked in. "Alfred have you seen Ashley anywhere?" "She left to the park about an hour ago. She said she will be back around 5" Bruce sat down as Alfred got his breakfast ready. "She usually comes and wakes me before she leaves though." "Master Bruce…do you really think it is okay to leave Ms. Ashley out of this. What if she starts to expect that you are doing something else?" "Alfred Ashley is a strong woman…" "Master Bruce you do not see the look on her face in the morning when she heads to work. Two weeks ago she look like she could burst into tears at any moment, Last week she refused to even look nor talk to us and just this morning she was wearing a lost look. I am very worried that someone can start putting ideas in her head." Bruce opened a newspaper. "She will be fine Alfred…" Alfred sighs and bows then returns back to his cleaning missing the worried look on Bruce's face.

At the park Ashley was on break and was lost in her thoughts. "Ashley are you okay." Ashley looked up to see her now best friend Yin standing in front of her. Ashley and Yin bonded more after she got out of the hospital. Ashley would always come to talk and share her concerns to Yin if she had a problem. "It's Bruce again isn't it?" She nodded and drunk a bottle of water she was holding. "Why don't you just say something?" She saw Ashley teared up and she sighed. "You are such a strong woman…any other woman with Bruce would have left him long ago yet you…no matter what type of pain you are going through you are still willing to stay with him." She patted Ashley head. "If you truly do love him then all I can say is keep smiling and support him as much as he can with whatever he is doing okay. Don't get all fussy like other females would. I guess you can find things to do that will keep your mind steady…Oh reading! He has a library right and you love to read so that could get your mind off of that." You looked up and gave her a hug and cried for a little while. "It's okay just let it all out here. Everything will be okay." Yin always gave her small tips to help get her mind off of things like staying late after practice is over with to clear her mind. Sometimes when she didn't have to work they would just sit and talk until it was time for her to go home.

* * *

"Okay that was a nice practice everyone. Please practice the parts that are handed out to you and also remember the music to the best of your ability. We will meet in two weeks on Thursdays at 7am so try not to be late." Ashley said as she watched everyone leave. Since she had moved her career here she decided to start fresh. She was going to make a dance group like she did In L.A. Of course any one was welcome to join but here in Gotham some people were to scared to walk out of their own homes. Ashley hoped that with the group she has, which was full of young kids and teens, that it will help motivate more people." Once Ashley made sure everyone was gone home she waited by the gates for Yin to pick her up. She was tired of riding in Limos and fancy cars for a while so Yin agreed to pick her up and drop her off. The good thing about that was she would sometimes come late and it would give her enough time to calm her worries before she got home.

Ashley waved good bye to Yin as she drove off. It was only a little past six. Ashley walked up to the manor and got out her keys and unlocked the door and went inside closing it gently. "So was Yin working the late shift again?" You jumped a bit as you turned to see Bruce looking out the window. "Well, she is a police officer…" Ashley said taking off her jacket and purse. "Why won't you just ride in the limo?" Ashley could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice but she ignored it. "I told you before. I just don't feel like riding in them." She went into the kitchen and Bruce followed her. "Why does Yin have to drop you off so late? Why don't we just go into the city and buy you are car then? I can't stand here thinking that you're outside by yourself. I never know when you're coming home." Ashley gave him a '_really_' look and then just shook her head. "I have things to work on after everyone goes home. So it really is no big deal why she comes late or night. Plus I'm in the park. Lots of people are there you know and it it's that far from the house." Ashley said now getting a little annoyed with his questions. "Oh, so what are these things you do?" "Bruce is there a reason why you are asking all these questions?" Ashley said eating an apple. "I just want to know where you are at times." "Well that should go both ways." "What do you mean?" "I don't ask you a million questions about where you go at night." "No, but you ask Alfred." "I left him alone after he kept avoiding the questions." Ashley started to walk to the bedroom. "Why don't we go to dinner tonight?" "No thanks because we never finish a dinner and I always look silly when I have to take a cab home after arriving in some fancy car or limo!"

Bruce lies on the bed and watched Ashley string out of her clothes and into her pj's, which was just a bra and a pair of shorts. Ashley hop into bed and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Ashley…" "What is it?" "If you ever want to talk…" Ashley turned to look at him. "If I ever want to talk I can always come to you…right? But we never get to talk because you are never here!" He smiled sadly. "I am here now." "Yea but for how long…Why don't you trust me with whatever it is you're doing?" She said. He rubbed his head. "Well…it isn't that simple." "How isn't it simple? We are best friends and husband and wife! I would to think that you can tell me anything!" "I do trust you Ashley…" "Then why are you still hiding everything from me!" Ashley was getting upset the more this conversation went on. "Ashley…I love you…I would think you were stronger than this." "Excuse me" "If you can't handle a little secrecy then maybe you should go back to L.A" Right then and there he regretted saying that. Ashley's face went pale and her eyes teared up. She faced forward and then just got under the covers. "Fine…I won't ask for you to trust me anymore"… "Ashley…I didn't mean." Then the familiar sound of ringing was sound through the room. He looked down on her sadly and got up. "See you in the morning" He tried to give her a kiss but she turned her head. He left and when she didn't hear anymore footsteps her tears found their way out and she cried and cried and cried.

The next morning Ashley was sitting at the table going over some paperwork when Alfred walked in. Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were a pit puffy from crying all night and she didn't get much sleep. "Oh Good Morning Ms. Ashley." "Morning…" She hung her head down a bit lower so Alfred wouldn't notice her face. Alfred started to cook breakfast. "Are you going anywhere today?" "Yin is coming to get me she has the day off today. We are going to look for more locations for the concert just in case something happens to the park. Never know when you will need a plan B." "What time will you be home?" "I don't know." Alfred looked over at her. "It takes a while for just me to look over a place and make sure it can hold up to its capacity. So I don't know." Ashley looked at her watch and gathered her things. "See ya later Alfred." "Would you like me to wake Master Bruce for you?" Ashley completely ignored the question and left.

Bruce walked in an hour later. "Where is Ashley?" Alfred sat down a plate. "She said she was going out." Bruce looked at Alfred. "Out where Alfred." "She did not say. She only said that she will be gone for a while and will not know when she will get back." Bruce quickly grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

Yin frowned as Ashley told her what happen last night. They were walking down the streets of the city with no set place in mind. "Did he really say that? Maybe it just slipped out..." "Maybe..." Ashley had lied to Alfred about looking for locations for the dance group and she felt bad but she thinks he got the message. "Do you need a place to say? My place is big enough for two if you ever need some space." Ashley shook your head. "I think I wanna take up another hobby besides reading. Maybe I will take up Marshall Arts or something. If I learn the peace of mind thing or something maybe I can get over all this crap. I heard gardening could be smoothing to." Yin laughed then stopped. "Hey Ashley…I don't want to alarm you or anything…and I am just say this out of content but, have it ever crossed your mind that Bruce may be seeing another woman." Ashley stopped in her tracks. This has crossed her mind at some point but she brushed it away because she trusted Bruce. "Listen Bruce was a playboy at some point and it is hard to just break of something like that in moments notices…" Yin turned to Ashley. Ashley was teary eyed and it looks like she was having a mental battle with herself. Yin rubbed the back of her head until she spotted something. "Hey look there is a new dojo opening why don't we join together! I'm already pretty good myself so I can be your practice buddy. Plus you can get rid of some of this pint up energy you have." Ashley looked up at her and after shaking herself out of her thoughts she smiled. "You don't always have to do the same thing I do you know." Yin waved her hands. "It's fine. I don't have many girlfriends so I'll do what you do and you keep being my friend. Then we can go out and do whatever girls do when they hang out." Ashley giggled as they both walked to the dojo. However, she failed to notice her phone was vibrating or the calls that were coming though.

Bruce was pacing back and forth. He had called Ashley's phone multiple times. "Where could she be? Why isn't she answering her phone? She has been gone all day!" Is she alright?" Just then a car pulled up and he saw Ashley get out. She was holding a few bags and waving at Yin. He watched her walk up the stairs and waited for her to walk into the kitchen. Ashley yawned and placed the bags on the table. "Where have you been?" Ashley looked up to see Bruce walking up to her. "I have been calling you for the last longest." Without saying anything she grabbed her phone and showed him that it was turned off. She ignored his glare and she grabbed her bags and went to take a shower. Bruce followed her and grabbed the bags which she didn't mind letting go. He placed it on the bed and looked through it. "Nothing but notebooks and supplies…are you working on a book or something? A book on gardening?" Ashley gave no answer as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Bruce sighed and placed the bags on the dresser.

Ashley soon came out the shower with just a towel, sat in a living chair, and started to comb through her hair. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Ashley ignored his question and he gave her a frustrating look. "Ashley…Look…about what I said the other day…" He paused. "Ashley…I know this…this is stressful but…if you feel like we need some time apart then I understand." Suddenly Ashley slammed the comb down. "I don't want time apart! I want you to tell me why you are always leaving mid-day and coming only in the morning!" Bruce looked at her and looked down. "I am trying to protect you." She frown. "So…you leave mid-day afternoon, leave all night, come back in the morning, question me about where I've been, then questions my trust…you call that protecting me?" Bruce said nothing as he looks away. "I need you to trust me Ashley…I know it seems weird but you have to trust me." "I am trying Bruce but you are not making it easy for me!" Ashley stood up. "When was the last time we went out, or hung out with Ethan, or do anything together? It doesn't even feel like we are married!" The more she talks the more frustrated and upset she became. She started started to pace and she could feel the waterworks coming on. In her mind she wanted to so desperately to ask him if he was cheating but, she didn't want to hear the answer…what if he was? How was she going to take it? Would her leave her for that woman? "The only things we ever do together beside the morning sex are attending parties and even THEN you leave me! Is it too hard to even lie to me? Tell you have a meeting with the board, tell me you have paperwork to do, heck tell me the stars are falling out the freaking sky! I…How...I just don't… " Bruce stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly as she buried her face into his shirt. "Ashley…I…" Just then that same sound…that same sound that continues to take Bruce away from her went off...

Bruce went for his pocket but she reached it first. Ashley pushed him away and backed up. It was a small phone and she glared at him. "What is this? Who is calling you?" Bruce slowly walked towards her. "Ashley please give that back. It is just my work alarm." "You lair, it is another woman isn't it!" Bruce looked at her with shock. "How many women have you been seeing behind my back? Why are you cheating on me?" The tears were none-stop now as Bruce took a step to her. "Ashley…I would never cheat on you…you mean the world to me…now please give that back to me." She shook your head. "Oh no…not this time…this time you are going to have to choose…it is either me…or this so called alarm clock…" Bruce frowned. "Ashley…don't do this now…please…" "CHOOSE!" She yelled. Bruce ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Then in a low tone that Ashley couldn't even recognize he said "…This is going too far Ashley…you are making me choose my work over you…This is getting too out of hand. You are only doing this because you are getting a little lonely? My job is very important and it helps in part to keep you safe. You…are the best thing that ever happen to me but when it comes to my job…you come afterwards. The fact that you think that I am cheating on you is proof that you are acting out because we can't spend time together. If you can't even trust me then how am I supposed to trust you with the truth…Now please hand over my phone." Ashley was belittled as she watched him walk towards her. He out stretched his hand and she just placed the phone in his hand. Her eyes wandered to the floor. She could feel her heart quivering. Bruce raised his hands to try to wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks but she slapped his hand away and walked back into the bathroom. She slammed the door closed and locked it She stood there, crying, until she heard Bruce leave. Why didn't anyone tell her that this life she choose was going to be so hard?

Nothing more was said after that night. Since then Ashley asked no more questions, she stopped wondering about what Bruce does at night and most of all she stopped smiling.

* * *

A month or two went by and Ashley now had a detailed schedule and would update it regularly. She would leave small foot notes if she was going to be late or if she was going to work early. She and Bruce would sleep together on a rare occasion and even then she would turned away from him. Sometimes she would just reject him all together and sleep in another room. When it came to parties and small get together Ashley would flash a fake smile and laugh here and there. She and Bruce would make like a loving couple to avoid any wondering eyes. During dinner when Bruce made small chat she would either nod her head or replied with short answers. At most of time she wouldn't come down for dinner but instead lock herself in the library. Bruce was getting worried but what he said he said couldn't take back. He didn't know how to explain why he said it. It was making his job difficult because he was always wondering how he could make it up to her. Deep down inside a fear started to rise inside him. In the back of his mind that one question kept coming back. _'Is she going to leave me?'_

A few more months went by. It was a quiet day in the manor. Ashley was sipping some tea in the living room watching the news about Batman and the other supers. It was really the only thing that was interesting in the house. She hardly talked to Bruce and she was on vacation from dancing. This was made by Yin and Ethan when she had passed out from during a show due to overworking herself. The last thing she wanted to do was be near Bruce at the time so she would just walk into the living room and watch the news. The last few months has been taking it's tone on her. All she wanted to do was leave and she even had packed a bag on night but, she decided against it. No matter how upset she was she still loved Bruce. She felt that leaving him would just hurt them both in the long wrong. Maybe it was time to forgiven him. His words that he said to her in their last argument, "_My job is important and it helps in part to keep you safe"_ made her think. He is doing a job that not only keeps her safe but others safe as well...but what was the job! If only he would give her some kind of insight. While in her thoughts her phone started to ring. She looked at it and was a little shock to who was texting her. It was Bruce. At first, she wasn't going to answer it but, she changed her mind.

_Bruce-Ashley_

_Ashley-Yes_

_Bruce-Hey_

_Ashley- Do you need something? I'm sure if you called the house Alfred can get whatever you need._

Bruce-No it is nothing like that. Look…my schedule is cleared until…well you know…and Ethan and Yin would like to get coffee for old time sake…would you like to come

If it was just her and Bruce, Ashley would have might have said no and went and locked herself in the library but, since it was Ethan and Yin she couldn't refuse the invite.

_Ashley-I don't see any harm in it_

_Bruce-Great I am on my way home to get you_

Ashley looked at the text and for some strange reason felt a small warmness in her chest.

* * *

At the coffee house Ethan and Yin was sharing some cases that had Ashley on her toes…somewhat "So we walked into the warehouse only to see a giant card with a person inside! I thought he was dead at first and then behind him was nothing but tied up bodies and the joker knocked out." Ashley giggled. "Ethan your stories are so lame." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "Well it would be more interesting if the Batman would leave the spot light for us a little bit." Yin said sipping her coffee. "I'm sure the Batman only wants to keep people safe so no one can be harmed by these villains." Bruce said sneaking a peak over at Ashley. She was twirling the ends of her hair and looking at people who walked by and wave at her. "You are as popular as ever I see." Ethan said. "Well after being forced to take a vacation I am sure the people miss me. I am currently at home watching the news or attending parties." "Since when do you watch the news?" Ethan says chuckling. "There is nothing much on TV now these days so I can settle for the news. Since we are on the subject of the Batman…do you think he lost someone close to him?" All eyes turned to her. "I mean what drives a person to pull off all the things he does. A normal person would have either moved away or a smart person would have looked to the future and continue moving forward. Why would he waste his time on saving a city that is always hunting him down? Is the loss of that person worth his own life? What if…he is actually a regular guy with a loving family? Do they know and if they do how can they not be worried for his life on an everyday basis. If they don't know…How hard is this guy hurting inside to keep it a secret from them." Bruce looked a little stun at this. Ethan sighed. "I get what you're saying kiddo. It can be a lose-lose situation but not if the wife is strong-willed right? I mean if she is really strong and can keep her composer though all that so it should be fine. Also as long as he spends some time with them, kids would get a loving father and the mom well…she would go to bed way happier than usual. Don't you think? As for the whole being hunted thing if no one stands up for the city who will?" Bruce couldn't take his eyes off Ashley as she frowned a little bit. "Strong will or not…everyone has their breaking point. Even if he does spend time with his family I am sure his wife, if he had one, still feels lonely at night...I guess I'd envy her if she could keep her composer like that…" Bruce hesitated but grabbed Ashley's hand squeezing it tightly. She glazed up at him and quickly looked back down blushing. Ethan chuckled. "So when are you two gonna produce a kid of some sort?" Ashley and Bruce choked on their coffee as Ethan and Yin laughed.

The car ride home was quiet. Ashley was looking out the window counting how many people they passed and Bruce couldn't stop thinking about what she had said earlier. He repeated their last argument in his mind. He can admit that he was way too harsh on her. She was worried and he wasn't making her life easier by questioning her every day when he was the one keeping secrets. He never realized how lonely she may had been feeling at the time. She was right about breaking points. She was silent about his job for a entire year and some months. If it was any other woman they would have already left him. He looks over at Ashley and started to wonder when was the last time she gave him a beautiful smile. On the days when he dreaded the most he wished to see her flashing that smile of hers. "Master Bruce, we hit some traffic so it will be a while before we reach the manor." Alfred said. "Alright that is fine." He said. "Also master Bruce if you don't mind may I play some music?" Bruce smiled. "Yea go ahead Alfred the windows are sound proof so listen as loud as you want." Alfred nodded happily and rolled up the middle window. Bruce could hear the classical music being turned up and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. His attention soon turned to Ashley and without realizing it he slide closer to her. She smelled sweet like strawberries today."What are you doing?" Ashley turned around to him. "I was counting how many people I saw while we were on the drive." "Oh and how many did you count?" She blushed and looked away. "I…lost count." Bruce laughed loudly something he hasn't done in days. "D-Don't laugh! It is not funny!" she said pouting. "I'm sorry but it was funny. You looked like you were concentrating so hard." Ashley turned her head as she pouted. On the inside she smiled a bit.

Traffic was moving way too slowly and Ashley was getting bored. The road must have been getting re-placed or something. She looked over at Bruce and she noticed that he was on the phone. "Yea we are stuck in traffic right now so there is no way I could make it…" She frowned but at least she knew he wasn't going anywhere at this time. While he was on the phone Ashley suddenly got a sneaky idea. Of course there is a fifty percent chance that this would backfire on her but there was fifty prevent chance that this would work and it will help pass the time. Bruce was looking out the window still on the phone. Ashley slowly slid over to him and gently lays her head in his lap. She felt him rub her head as he went on with his conversation. She took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. _'Please don't backfire on me!'_

* * *

**The End of chapter 3 yay ^^. please comment your thoughts. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted shortly! **


	4. Ch: 4 A solution rise:An unexpected gift

**Here is ch. 4 :) enjoy. IF you spot something like ("/em )within my words I am sorry. I am not sure what that is but I will proof read it again to make sure I got them all.**

* * *

Ashley's fingers started to rub small circles around Bruce thigh then slowly started to trail up and down his leg. Bruce was too busy on the phone to realize what was going on. Her head was gently being rubbed as Bruce talked about stuff that she didn't really care about. She felt like it was only a matter of time before he completely picks his job over being with her. Fear started to cloud Ashely's mind as she gripped onto Bruce's pants leg. She didn't want to lose Bruce, not after all the things they had been through. As long as she could remember Bruce was always there by her side when they were younger. Along with Ethan, she and Bruce had been best friends since they were little. However, after that day of him losing his parents he may have seemed distant even so, there was never a time when he didn't come to her rescue or had been there to listen to her problems. So how come when they were married it seemed that they drifted so far apart. Ashley could feel the tears on the corner of her eyes but, she quickly wiped them away. She turned her head to see if Bruce wasn't paying attention. She frowned when he was looking out the window still chatting on the phone. Here she was trying to rack her brain on how to deal with the problems in their marriage and he is just chucking it up on the phone. Well…here is where her gamble starts. If she can pull this off then there by still be a connection between them. However, if it backfires she may have to consider a new life…one without Bruce

Back at the coffee shop Ethan and Yin were still eating. Yin signed which caught Ethan off guard. Even on their days off he has never heard Yin sign in public. She was always calm, cool, and collected. "Is there something on your mind Yin?" He asked. Yin glanced his way and looked down at her coffee. "I…I guess there is…" she answered softly. "Well, you know I am your partner so if you wanna talk I am right here." Ethan said chuckling. Yin smiled softly. "I guess. I need to get your opinion on this issue anyways. I just didn't know how to bring it up without you getting mad or upset." Ethan got up out of his seat and sat in front on Yin. "Well we have a few minutes before break is over, why don't you tell me what's up?" Yin looked out the window. "It is about Ashley. I had been her stress reliever for the past few months when she and Bruce were going through some…issues." Ethan gave her a confused looked. Whenever he and Bruce talked all he ever talked about was Ashley. "What kind of issues?" He asked. "Well Ashley had been worried about the fact that Bruce had been leaving late in the evening and into the middle of the night. He doesn't come home to early that next morning. When she would ask he would just brush it off like she didn't need to know. I believed it really hurt her in some way." Yin looked up to see Ethan wearing a serious expression. "She had asked their butler but he didn't give her any answers. It only frustrated her more that Bruce was keeping secrets so, I suggest that she do things to take her mind off of the issue by reading, staying late after practice, even mediating." "How did that work out?" "Well fine for a few weeks but I…I might have also… put the fact that Bruce might be seeing another woman…" Ethan frowned then squeezed the area between his eyes. "Yin that is the last thing you want to do to a woman who is in the middle of something like that. I should know I've done it before!" Yin put her head down. "I know and it caused a fight when she confronted him about it. She didn't tell me what happen but I could see it in her face." Ethan signed. "I'm guessing Bruce must have said something to really put them on a rocky edge." There was silence in-between them. Suddenly, Ethan started to chuckle. This time it was Yin's turn to flash a confused look. "Don't worry about it Yin. If I know Ashley she is bound to find some kind of plan to get her and Bruce back on the same page." "How can you be so sure?" Yin says crossing her arms. "I've know them since we were kids. I know how Ashley can be. When we were kids she and Bruce got into an argument about this gift she wanted." He chuckled as he looked out the window. "Bruce called her an idiot and told her that she was never going to amount to anything with the attitude she had. It hurt her real bad to. She wouldn't talk to Bruce for three straight months! She would avoid him as much as possible. Even when he tried to apologize she avoided him. In the end though…" Ethan started to laugh the looked at Rin. "He just ran up to her with this really expensive teddy bear. She immediately accepts and acted like the argument never happened. It threw Bruce for a loop when she told him that she was just pretending to ignoring him till he broke down and brought what she wanted. She may not look like it but she is pretty smart when it comes to her getting her way. Right as we speak I am sure she came up with some kind of plan to either 1. Mess up Bruce's plan for tonight or 2. Mess up Bruce himself. Either way I am sure those two will find a way back to their lovey dovey selves." Ethan laughed. Yin signed and ran her hand through her hair. Here he is sitting here laughing at what caused her to lose sleep at night.

Back in the limo Ashley did a mental countdown in her head and took a deep breath. It's now or never! While her head still in Bruce's lap she slid down to where her head was laying on one leg. She then turned around to where she was facing him. Her hand started to slowly rub his leg. Bruce paid no mind to her switching position in fact; he slid down a bit so that she could be comfortable. Ashley smirked. Her hand then ran up his thigh and up to zipper. For some reason she started to get goosebumps. She didn't know if it was from the excitement that this may work or the fear that this was going to fail. She then ran her fingers against his zipper and pressed hard in a up down motion until she felt a lump starting to grow. Just as soon as that happen Bruce stopped talking and he looked down at her and whispered. "Ashley…please…not now. I am in the middle of conversation" 'To hell with your conversation!' Ashley said in her thoughts. She frowned at him as he went back to his call. She then grabbed his zipper, pulled it down, then pulled out his member in a quick motion. Bruce quickly sat up taken aback. She ignored his glare that he was giving her as she started to lick the tip. She felt him tense and she couldn't help but smirk. She ran small circles around the tip then started to suck on it lightly. She could hear Bruce's breathing starting to get a little heavy as she soon started to take in more of his member. Bruce was still trying to process what she was up to when his fingers accidentally hit speakerphone. "Hello, Mr. Wayne are you still there?" 'That's a woman's voice!'/em Ashley wanted to grab the phone and just throw it out the window but, that would have messed up her plan so she pushed that thought in the back of her head and continued.

Bruce quickly panicked and took the phone off speaker. "Y-Yes please continue" Ashley's warm throat was driving him crazy. He made a mistake and looked down and watched her head bob faster. "Mmm…yea…" he whispered as he grabbed her head. Her hair was so soft today. "I am happy you like that idea Mr. Wayne." He ignored the voice on the phone as he start to move his hips upward. He pushed her head down making her take him deeper in her throat. "Mmm…Ashley…" It has been a while since she had given him such service. He wasn't sure what he did to make her do this but he didn't plan on stopping her at that moment. "Mr. Wayne is everything okay." Ashley, while still sucking, moved to the floor of the limo. She got in between his legs and looked up at him while she went on. Bruce was becoming more turned on at the second. Her face was becoming flushed and he watched as her hand slip under the dress she was wearing. Ashley closed her eyes as she started to rub herself. She could feel his member pulsing as she sucked harder and faster. Bruce tossed his head back and suddenly, he just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to have to call you back." He closed the phone and dropped it on the floor. He pulled Ashley's face up and picked her up. "You're such a naughty girl.

Bruce sits her in his lap and kisses her roughly then licks at her neck. His hand unzips the back of her dress and it falls down. em'When was the last time he was able to touch me like this?'/em Ashley says as she thinks to herself. She was so happy that she didn't wear a bra today as Bruce licked and pinched her already harden nipples. "Mmm…" He laid her down on the seat and removed her dress fully. He ran his fingers down her stomach and straight to her soaked panties. Ashley moaned slightly. Bruce smiled and kissed her, slowly moving down. He then bent down and licked her spot through her panties. "mmm…!" She bit her bottom lip as felt his tongue rubbing against her. Bruce fingers slipped into her panties and pushed two fingers inside her. Ashley bit her lips as he started moving them as deeply as they can go. He soon added a third finger. She wanted him inside her as quickly as possible before his phone rang again. Bruce pulled off her panties and placed himself at her entrance. "Are you ready beautiful." Ashley blushed. "I-I wanna see…" He smirked as he pushed her hips up and pushed her legs down to her shoulders. "How could I forget that you love to watch?" He rubbed his member against her and just as he pushed the tip in his phone started to ring. He looked at the phone then back at Ashley. When the phone rung for the second time he sighed and let her go. Ashley's heart started to hurt all over again. It looks like it really backfired. Her plan had failed. She heard him answer the phone and she sat up to get dress. Was nothing going to make him pick work over her just one time? em'M-Maybe it's time to move on…? Ashley said to herself. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She then placed her hand over her chest. Why was it that whenever she would think about leaving Bruce a sharp pain would run through her heart?

Bruce picked up the phone and a loud voice came through. A woman's voice could be heard. It was hard to tell that she was yelling and fussing about him hanging up on her. Bruce rolled his eyes then smirked. He glanced over at Ashley. "I'm sorry but I am a bit busy right now. My wife and I are in the middle of discussing something right now. We will have to pick this up again some other time." He hung up then, turned the phone off before dropping it back on the floor. Ashley was shocked at this as he pushed her backed on the seat and placed her in the same position. "I think they will live without me for a while." He smiled as he pushed himself into her. He went hard and fast. He felt so much bigger than usual. "B-Bruce…" Ashley moaned as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was so powerful and passionate. When he pulled back tears started to fall from her eyes. He stopped and looked at her worriedly. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Ashley shook her head. "Y-You…I'm so happy." Bruce gave her a confused look. "You finally choose me for the first time over work…I'm so happy." Ashley says as she sobbed into her hands. Bruce eyes widen as he watches her cry. He picked her up and moved her hands away. "Forgive me…for making you feel so lonely…I got so caught up with a lot of things that I forgot to pay attention to the one who cared the most for me." Bruce pulled Ashley close and kissed her. His tongue slip inside her mouth and he played with her tongue. He sat her on his lap and without warning he started moving his hips upward roughly. "Mmmf…mmm!" Bruce moved his kisses down to her neck as he listens to her moans and groans. "I'll make sure to show you my love as much as I can from now on." Ashley tears ran down her cheeks and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I…I love you…" she manages to say as he placed her back on her back. Both of their breathing started to become short and quick. Bruce thrusts were becoming wilder and his kisses were getting sloppy. He was hitting that special spot so hard and fast that it was driving Ashley mad. "!" she moaned as she clings onto his shirt. "Ashley…" Bruce gripped the seat of the car and he thrusts into her hard one last time before releasing himself deep inside her. He continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. Tears were still coming down Ashley's face as she climbed down from her orgasm. Bruce gently licked she tears away. "I love you to Ashley." Ashley smiled brightly for the first time in months which made his heart flip. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. Ashley giggled and gave herself a pat on the pat for the success in the plan.

* * *

The moment in the limo really shook things back up in Ashley's and Bruce's marriage. So, as usual Bruce would leave mid-afternoon but now before he leaves he would kiss Ashley gently before smiling and leaving. Ashley's heart would jump as she would watch him disappear. She didn't know why but it didn't bother her as much as it did before. When Bruce wasn't doing meetings and disappearing into the nights he would spend his extra time with her which was comforting. There dinner nights would go smoother. If he had to go to work he would at least have Ethan or Yin come to take her home. Sometimes they even finish up the dinner and put it on Bruce's tab. Ashley felt a pleasant feeling come over her. He didn't ask her many questions about where she's been or why she came home late. He did worry from time to time when she didn't call to inform him at times. In the middle of the day when he wasn't working he would even stop by the park with snacks for the children.

It was hard but Ashley admit to herself that there was sometimes when she just wanted to walk out the door and never look back but,…just the thought of leaving Bruce hurt her way more. She was glad that she and Bruce's relationship was returning back to normal. That was until he brought something unexpected home.

Ashley was learning how to cook from Alfred. She was becoming a picky eater lately and she wanted to learn how to make different things. Alfred gladly took her under his wing. Alfred was really impressed at how fast Ashley was learning. "Ms. Ashley, I see that you and Master Bruce have been getting along even better lately." Alfred said while he was cutting up some fruit. They were making a fruit salad this evening. "Yes, it has become quite peaceful now. I still find it a bit strange about him leaving every night but, it doesn't bother me as much as it us to." Ashley said smiling. "I see…I am very delighted to see you smile the past few months. Before you came all I could look at was Master Bruce's smirks. It is finally nice to see a bright smile every day." Ashley laughed as she popped a grape into her mouth. Cooking with Alfred was so much fun. It was such a relaxer as well. She wondered why she didn't do this when she and Bruce weren't doing so well.  
Soon night comes and Ashley heads for bed. She lays out Bruce's clothes for work in the morning and she sets his clock. She then got under the blankets and picked up a book she was currently reading. Reading was something she used to do when she was arguing with Bruce. However, because of all the frustration and loneliness she felt she really never read the books. Now that everything was somewhat settled down she gathered the books she read once and brought them in the room with her when Bruce was gone. Sometimes she would be so into the book that she wouldn't even know that Bruce had come back from work. Sometimes she would fall asleep with books all over the bed. Bruce thought it was so cute how she fell asleep with books all over her. So cute in fact, that he took a picture of it and sent it to Ethan and Yin. It was so embarrassing when Bruce kept flashing the picture around. A smile came across Ashley's face. Her stomach felt all bubbly and her heart could burst out of her chest in any moment. She felt this way every time she thought about Bruce's happy face. She giggled like a high school girl who fell in love for the first time! She looked at the clock and hopped down from cloud ten. She closed the book she was reading and sat it on the night stand. She turned out the night and snuggled until the covers. "Good Night Bruce.

The next morning Ashley woke up with a large arm around her. She could hear soft breathing from behind her. She smiled as placed a hand on his arm that was around her waist. She was about to fall back to sleep when she feel something weird on his hands. Ashley picked up his hand gently enough to not wake him. Her eyes then widen and she sat up. She looked down to see bruises and scratches on only on his hands but all the way up his arm. em'What…What has he been doing to get all these scratches! Ashley said in her mind. She was about to wake Bruce up but for some reason a chill ran down her spine. She remembers when she tried to push him to tell her something it didn't go so well. The last thing she wanted to do was relive that moment but…She looked down at his arm and tears came into her eyes. "Why…are you out there getting yourself hurt…?" She placed his hand on her cheek and hugged his arm. Bruce grunted lightly and opened one eye. "I don't know what you do at night but, I trust whatever you are doing has to be good right? The least you can do is get yourself cleaned up before coming to bed you idiot…At least…I would know that you are taking care of yourself …stupid … dummy…idiot…husband…" Ashley says through her sniffling. Bruce smiled lightly and grabbed her down. "It's not nice to call the love of your life names like that. He might get his feelings hurt shorty." Ashley snuggled up into his chest still in tears. "Shut up…" Bruce ran his fingers through her hair. "E-Even…Even if I ask what happened you won't tell me, will you?" Ashley says. When there was no answer from Bruce she signed and turned over. She didn't want this wedge to come back in between them so, for now she will just have to endure until she can make a plan to get him to spill. Bruce wrapped his arms back around him and snuggled up close to her before drifting back off to sleep.

A little later that morning Alfred was wrapping up Bruce's arm while Ashley made breakfast. "Hey, since when did you get into cooking?" Bruce said smirking. "Alfred taught me. I can at least make a decent meal for you." Alfred smiled. "She is a fast leaner Master Bruce. I am very impressed." Ashley sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and grits with butter on toast. "Okay after Alfred finishes your arm eat and go to work." Bruce pouted which Ashley found really cute. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ashley blushed. "Actually, yes I would like to go one morning without you pouncing on me after I get out of the shower!" Bruce laughed. "What can I say…you were teasing me." "How was I teasing you? I walked out in a towel…" Ashley had to ponder what she said for a moment. Bruce couldn't help but laugh again. "What can I say I am a natural dog in heat." Ashley grunted and quickly left the kitchen with her face becoming bright red.

Later that day Alfred was cleaning the floors when he noticed Ashley looking at the grandfather clock in the hallway. She usually helps him clean the manor when she wasn't at the park or hanging out with Yin. "Ms. Ashley are you alright?" Alfred said. Ashley looked over to him then looked back at the clock. "I don't know why but this clock has a weird feeling to it." "A weird feeling…" Alfred said walking up to the clock. "Well this is one of the oldest grandfather clocks in the house. It's been here since Master Bruce's father was still young. So I wouldn't blame you for getting a weird feeling." Ashley looked at the clock and then looked down. There was something about this clock that was throwing her off but, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Ms. Ashley it is almost time for our cooking lessons so why don't we try to finish cleaning the manor?" Ashley nodded and followed Alfred down the hall. She took a look back at the clock and frowned. What was it about that clock that gave her that strange vibe?

* * *

When the cleaning was done it was only about seven thirty. Alfred went to go make some tea when Bruce walked in. Ashley, who was reading a book at the table, looked up in shocked. It was a bit too early for Bruce to be coming home at this time. "Bruce, what are you doing here?" She asked without thinking. "Hey, this is my house to remember. I left something in the room when I attacked you on my break." Ashley frowned and blushed. She had let her guard down when she was cleaning the room and unknowing to her Bruce was home for lunch. When we walked in the room she was bent over cleaning the tub. He locked them in the bathroom...Ashley could only face palm herself as she remembered everything that went on in the bathroom. Bruce came out the room and rubbed her head. "You are so cute when you do that." Ashley threw a punch but he quickly blocked it. "Darn your freaking reflexes…" Ashley said as Bruce grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "I love you." Ashley could feel her face light up. "I love you to!" She smiled at him. Bruce chuckled. "When you are done cleaning turn to channel 6 when you get a chance." He kissed her on the forehead and quickly left as soon as he came. Ashley rubbed her forehead then turned to Alfred. "What is happening on channel 6?" she asked. Alfred was holding two cups of tea. "Why don't we go find out?"

Alfred and Ashley sat in the living watching channel 6. So far all that was on about Batman and how the city might be starting to realize that he was a good thing while others still believe he should just hang his cape up. Ashley yawned. It was almost nine thirty and she wanted to get some reading in before she went to sleep. Suddenly, the tv screen started to flash in multiple colorful lights. Ashley's eyes widen then she smiled happily. "The circus is in town! I didn't know that!" Ashley said sitting up. When she was younger Bruce's mother and father took her and Bruce to the circus. It was the best time ever. "I am guessing Master Bruce wanted you to see this in case you wanted to attend." Alfred said. Ashley giggled as the circus show started. It went from the clowns, to taming the lions, and the flaming wheel, and so on. Even though Ashley wasn't there she was just as excited to watch it. It was time for the acrobats to do their things. "I always loved the acrobats. They are so skilled. Plus who really enjoys going up that high to do flips and what not!" Alfred couldn't help but to smile at Ashley's excited. It didn't take much to get her like this but still…he wished he knew how those new cameras' work. "Aw Alfred look at the boy he is so cute! I can't believe he is an acrobat!" She grabbed the remote and turned the TV up. "Well folks this will be our last act for tonight! We hoped that you enjoyed the show just as much as we did!" Ashley giggled as the man and woman started to swing from trapeze rope to trapeze rope. "So amaz…" Before Ashley could get the statement out she watched in horror as the rope holding the man and woman snapped. The people on the TV started to scream in horror as they feel to the ground. Ashley put her hand over her mouth as people started to run out the circus. The other circus members had race to the man and woman's aid but it wasn't hard to tell that there was nothing they could do. Before the camera cut off they zoomed into to the young boy who was hanging onto one of the rope crying

A few days after the incident took place Ashley was sitting at the table while Alfred made breakfast. The image was still fresh in her mind when that young boy lost his parents. When Bruce came back later that night he didn't say a word. He didn't come to bed till early the next morning. The boy's parent's funeral was today and Bruce left to attend it. Ashley had been waiting for him to come home since then. She was worried about him. She hoped that what happen didn't bring up some of the trauma he went through when he was younger. "I hope that boy is okay…I can't imagine what he is going through now." Alfred placed a plate on the table. "Are they going to put him in an orphanage or is he going to stay with the circus." "I hope neither…" Alfred said softly. A few minutes later they heard a door open and close. "Shall we go greet him Ms. Ashley?" Ashley nodded and followed him to the front door. When she spotted Bruce she raced to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Ashley asked. Bruce smiled slightly. "I don't think you should be asking me that." Ashley gave him a confused looked when she notice a figure leaning against the door. "Ah…who's…" The figured walked up and her eyes widen. It was the boy from the circus. When taking a closer look at him he was adorable. He was wearing a black suit. He had his black hair slicked back. His bright blue eyes were slowly looking around the manor before they settled on Ashley. They flashed a hint of sadness and loneliness. The looks remind her of a certain someone. "Ashley this is Dick Grayson. He is going to be stay with us now." "Huh…eh…?" Ashley looked over at Dick. "He…is going to be living here?

* * *

**Sorry if the ending to this chapter was a little rushed. I'll try to get Ch. 5 on here soon :)**


	5. Ch 5: The Dream

Dick Grayson, a boy who lost his parents a few months ago is now staying with Ashely and Bruce. He keeps to himself and hardly eats anything. Bruce had enrolled him in school in hopes of making friends and losing that gloomy attitude but, it didn't help much. Ashely started to worry. Whenever she would try to strike a conversation with Dick he wouldn't really respond. Bruce wasn't much help either. Ever since Dick moved in, Bruce has been in and out more than lately. Ashely was left pondering on what to do. Bruce had made the choice to adopt him without letting her know. It wasn't that she was mad or anything but, was it okay to make such choices without letting her know.

Ashely was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Alfred was attending to Bruce who came in looking a bit beat up. He claimed it was just some common thugs but, that lie was getting a bit old. How long would she have to wait till he told her what he was really doing? She sighed and placed breakfast on the table. She then went to make some tea. A few second later she heard a chair being pulled out. "Why does this food taste weird?" Ashley turned around to see Dick eyeing the food. "Ah, Good morning, sorry but Alfred is attending to Bruce at the moment so I had to make breakfast." Dick looked up at her as she placed a cup of juice down. "You need more cooking lessons. For a maid you aren't making much progress." Ashley nearly dropped her tea when she heard that comment. "E-Eh!?" Dick looked at her with some confusion. "You aren't a maid here?" "N-no I am not. I'm Bruce's wife!" Dick dropped his fork. "Oh…I didn't really think he was for real." Ashley sat at the table. "What do you mean?" "Well I asked Bruce who you were he said that you were his wife but, that was hard to believe." Ashley frowned. "Why…?" "Well…he is a rich guy who has it for the ladies. You wouldn't expect him to have actually settle down and stuff like that." Ashely chuckled and rubbed her head. What he was saying was true to a point. Even though she attends parties and things with and for him it still hard for some people mainly women to believe that he is married. "I…I'm sorry…" Ashely was snapped out her thoughts. "I didn't mean to insult your cooking…" "Oh no that is okay. I am kind of glad actually." "Huh?" "Well whenever I cook Bruce just tells me that I doing great. I mean Alfred tells me what I am doing fine but he never really tells me what I am doing wrong only right. So thank you for that." Dick could only stare as Ashely drunk her tea. "You are a strange lady…" Ashley giggled as breakfast went on.

Once Dick was gone to school Ashley went to go check on Bruce. When she got to the bedroom door she could hear Bruce and Alfred talking. "I understand you want to catch young master Dick's parent's killer but, you must not forget that you are now his father. You can't just continue doing your schedule regular. It didn't work for Ms. Ashley and I feel it will have worse results with Master Dick…" There was a pause. Then a sigh. "What did Alfred mean by that? How was Bruce planning on catching whoever killed Dick's Parents?' Many questions started to spin around Ashley's head. She desperately wanted to walk in and ask what was going on but, with fear of being caught eavesdropping and being turned away she decided against it. She walked back to the kitchen and placed another pot of tea on. While she was waiting on the tea she started to think to herself. Bruce was never going to let her know about whatever he was doing. He was never going to explain why he keeps her out of the loop. She couldn't think of a plan to make him spill because… (Ashley placed her hand over her face)…because she was scared of the outcomes. She feared if she pushed Bruce too much like the last time he would actually leave her this time. She didn't want that. The reason she couldn't move forward with anything that dealt with this situation was because she still feared the past. How was she going to move past this fear?

Bruce walked out into the kitchen with his arms bandage up. He noticed Ashley staring into her cup of tea. He smiled lightly and pulled his sleeves down. "Ashely…" He gently touched her shoulder and she quickly jump up. Bruce backed up a bit. "Bruce…Don't do that!" Ashley said with a tear in her eye. "I thought my heart was going to blow out of my chest!" Bruce chuckled and sat down at the table. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were in such deep thoughts." Ashley frowned then shook her head. "How are your arms?" Bruce picked up a newspaper. "It wasn't anything serious. Is Dick already gone to school?" "Yeah, I made him breakfast this morning." Ashley said smiling. "Oh…did he like them." Ashley giggled. "No, he asked was there something wrong with the food. Then told me I wasn't making progress as a maid." Bruce put down the newspaper. "He thought you were a maid?" He started to laugh. Ashley laughed as well. "It was cute and shocking. He couldn't believe that we were married…is that how most people see me when I am with you." "Yeah, pretty much…" Such a blunt answer. Ashley pouted. How come she didn't know this!? Bruce laughed some more at her face. "I was just kidding. Of course they know you are my wife. It would seem weird if I was all over a maid during parties. Besides you really think I'd hired someone who couldn't cook an egg." Bruce laughed as he dodges the teacup that was being thrown at him.

* * *

Later that night Dick was in the living room with Ashley and Bruce. He was doing homework and Ashley was planning a dinner for just the three of them. "Why don't we go somewhere nice? There is a new restaurant that opened up not too far away from here. We could go there in the evening after you get off from work and pick Dick up from school!" Dick looked back and blushed a bit. Having Ashley come to his school would be embarrassing since she is so pretty. People would probably come up to him asking questions about her but, at the same time he felt he would feel really comfortable if she came. He turned back around to his homework. "That sounds like a good idea. It will give Alfred a break from cooking and give us a chance to do something together." Bruce says as he wrapped his arm around Ashley. She giggled excitedly. When was the last time they have gone out to eat and with it being in the evening time she wouldn't have to worry about him leaving so soon and on the plus side it would give Dick more bonding time with the both of them. She lean on Bruce and he moved his arm down to her waist. It was nice to sit here like this every once and a while but of course…a light ring came from Bruce's coat pocket. Ashley felt a sad feeling come over her, none the less she knew nothing could stop him. Bruce kissed her forehead and got up to leave. "See you in the morning." He quickly left leaving Dick with an upset look. He had only been living with them for a few months but, he didn't think it was fair that Bruce leaves to go work or whatever. At one time he had almost worked into an argument. Bruce and Ashley were about to go to a dinner party when that same ring went off. Ashely was upset. It was a dinner that had been planned for weeks. They went back and forth till Ashely just suddenly stop. Dick watched as Bruce just grabbed his things and walked away. At first he was going to follow Bruce until he looked back at Ashley he was puzzled at the look in her eyes. Alfred had walked in and gently patted her back as they left to go to the dinner.

Dick looked back at Ashley who had picked up a book. It was hard to tell if she was reading or not. The vibe in the room had turned from sweet to sour in a quick second. Was there a way where he could do something to get rid of it…?

The following day Dick was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ashley had muffins that were really good. "Even though you can't cook you can really make sweet stuff…how does that work?" Ashley laughed. "I am not sure myself really. I mean baking is the same as cooking right?" Dick couldn't help but laugh. It was weird but being around Ashley made him feel warm inside. He had been thinking about what he could do to kill the weird vibe that was always left by Bruce but, strangely that was nothing to really do. Last night Ashley closed the book she was reading and came down to sit beside him on the floor. "Do you need help with anything?" "No not really…it is kind of easy when you think about it." "Ah…then can you explain it to me?" Dick looked confused but nodded. He soon realizes that explaining wasn't so simple. Ashely laughed and the vibe became sweet again. "What should we have for dinner tonight?" Ashley asked. "How about pizza! We are always having cooked stuff so let's have something ordered. I think if we do that a bit more often you can enjoy more time with Bruce." Ashley looked at Dick and then smiled slightly. "I see…then pizza it is…" Dick looked over to see happiness in her eyes. It wasn't much but he didn't want to see that expression she made that day…the expression of fear and loneliness.

* * *

The night was quiet and the wind blew gently against his face. He sits looking up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight. Tonight he was supposed to accompany Ashley to a party that was held in his name. He had to leave due to a small issue they were having at the bank. It wasn't nothing to heavy just the regular ones causing trouble with getting money out the bank. Once he cleaned up the problem he went to a roof top and took out his phone. He had a few miss calls. They were probably from the usual party guest asking where he was. Others were probably women who wanted to meet him for lunch. He shook his head and put his phone away. Alfred was recently telling him that Ashley was losing a lot a weight again. He had notice the changes himself but, she waved it off as usual saying all the food she eats at the parties does not agree with her…

He looks down to see a few people walking among the streets. He had got a lead on a target that had the information he was seeking. Taking a closer look he saw a man moving very strangely. He watched him as he bumped into an older man. "Oops sorry about that pops." He said as he quickly rushed away. 'Bingo' The man was slick but it's too bad that he was being watched. The man leans against the wall down a dark alley way and pulls out a wallet. "Ha-Ha that was way too easy. Jackpot!" He pulled out the money and was about to place it in his pocket when a dark shadow over came him and knocked him to the ground. "Ow what the heck!" The man took out a knife and turned around to see nothing in front of him. "Huh…I could have sworn…" He got up and slowly walked backwards until he hit something hard. The man gulped and tightly gripped the knife. "If I was you I would rethink my choices on what to do next…" The man bite his lip and turned around and sliced the air. "Where are you? Come out and fight like a man!" Suddenly he was hit hard in the gut and the knife was knocked out his hand. The man fell to the ground and backed up against the wall holding his now bruised hand. "What do you want from me…I'm just a lowly thief shouldn't you be tracking bigger crooks then me!?" He looked up at as the shadow walked slowly to him. "I take down anyone who tries to hurt the weak…" The man was picked him up and slammed against the wall. "What are you going to do with me…huh…Batman…I don't know anything!" "You have some information that I need and I am willing to sit here all night till I get some answers."

Within the next few minutes or so Batman got what he needed so he dropped the man by the police station where luckily Ethan was working on the clock. He also returned the wallet to the other man. On the car ride home he called Alfred. "Master, I see you must have gotten what you need." "Yeah, it wasn't much but, I think it is a good lead to follow up on. What do I have for tomorrow night?" "You don't have anything scheduled but," "Good I will out tomorrow." "Master Bruce before you make plans wouldn't it be nice to take Ms. Ashley and Master Dick out on that promised date…?" "I have to call you back Alfred I have another call on the other line." Alfred sighed. "Alright sir I will see you when you arrive back home.

When Batman arrived home Alfred was cleaning the floor of the bat cave. He looked a bit troubled. No doubt Ashely must have tried asking him where is was tonight. Bruce removed his suit and gave it to him. "Alfred did Ashley try to get information from you again?" Alfred looked at him. "Sir, don't you think Ms. Ashley would understand better if you would just told her. It would not only give her some peace at mind but it will also give you a peace of mind to do you not think so?" Bruce headed to the elevator. "Ashley doesn't need to know this side of me. Not yet anyways. I don't want her to be worried about me and what I do at night." Alfred joined inside. "Sir, I believe it is better to tell her so that she doesn't worry about you every night. I believe we had have this conversation before. You also have to think about the position she is now." The elevator went to Bruce's private office. "I don't think she is ready to hear the truth yet Alfred. I can't risk having her placed in danger again." Alfred looked down. "I may be out of line sir but, I think the truth is you aren't ready to tell her the truth for the simple fact that she may leave you here alone…" Bruce looked at Alfred with a stun look then looked at the floor.

Bruce was walking down the hall way to Dick's room to check up on him when he saw the lights were on. He walked up and knocked on the door and quickly heard shuffling of papers and rapid footsteps heading towards the door. The door unlock and Dick poked his head out. His face was a little red but as soon as he saw me he took a breather. "Oh it's just you." "Huh, what kind of attitude is that? What are you doing up so late?" Bruce pushed past him and saw a bunch of purple paper spread out over the bed. Dick walked back to his bed and jumped up on it. He reached under his pillow and took out some nicely decorated cards. "What is that for?" Dick frowned. "I have a project due next week. It's for arts and craft."

Bruce sat on the bed and picked up the cards Dick had made. There was a bright blue one with bubbles and jellyfish. Inside the card it had a picture of Ashley. Under the picture it said great role model, awesome listener, and a person who can't cook but can bake. Bruce laughed a bit at that. The next one had black and white strips. When opened it had a picture of Alfred. Under that picture it said Butler, sometimes a stick in the mud yet, very compassionate about his daily duties. Following that one had another black one with a hint of blue mixed in. Bruce opened it and it had his picture in it. Under it was laid back, playboyish, secretive, and too smart for his own good. The last one was a light pink and red one with a heart on the front. When he opened it he had a picture of Dick's mother and father and a bow drawn about it. Under the picture is said loving parents.

"It's supposed to represent the people you hold dear to you." Bruce looked confused. "I don't understand…you look like you're having a hard time yet, these are really good?" Dick frowned and tossed his hands up in the air. "I didn't make those…Ashley did…a few minutes ago actually." Bruce chuckled. "Is that so? So why don't you just use these?" Dick took the cards from. "I want to make these with my own skills. How can I say I passed this project if I haven't even tried? I can't use Ashley's talent for my own use…" Bruce smiled and ruffled Dick's head. "Then how about asking her in some art lessons. I assure you that she would enjoy that. Now get some sleep." Bruce placed the cards up above the fireplace in front of Dick's bed. He then up above the fire place looked to see a large picture of a stormy cloud and a few dogs in a boat. Bruce looked at the pink and red card then back at Dick who quickly fell asleep.

Once Bruce made sure Dick was fast asleep he turned the lights out and walked towards his bedroom. When he opened the door Ashley was fast asleep. There was an arts and craft book on the lamp stand and it had multiple bookmarks in it. Bruce turned the lamp light on and took a look at Ashley. She looked a bit pale and she was frowning. Alfred words suddenly reentered Bruce's thoughts. What if he was afraid that she would leave him? Would that be a good thing? Could he imagine not waking up to Ashely's smiling face?

* * *

The next morning Bruce woke up in an empty bed. He reached over to see that Ashley wasn't beside him. Thinking about the questions he asked himself last night he was overcome with sadness. Even though she is most likely downstairs in the kitchen with Dick seeing her face in the morning was like his wake up pill. He turned over to his alarm clock and took a deep breathe. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Later that morning Bruce awoke once more and realized that Ashley had not came back to the room. He yawn, got up and threw his robe on. When he sleeps in like this Ashley would always get worried and come wake him up to make sure I was okay. It was strange for her to not do it.

Bruce walked around the room and noticed something was missing. 'Why does this room seem so larger than before?' Looking around some more he just couldn't put his finger on it which started to bother him. 'Maybe I am overlooking this.' Bruce walked out his room and head to the kitchen where he could smell Alfred's cooking. He walked in to see Dick drinking some tea and doing some last minute homework. "Dick how many times have I told you to do your homework?" Dick rolled his eyes. "To many but, this isn't easy you know. I'm a kid after all. Short attention span." He smirked and went on with his work. Bruce sat down just as Alfred placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee down. Bruce looked around and frowned. "Is there something wrong Master Bruce?" "Yeah…have you seen Ashely this morning? She didn't come wake me when I overslept a bit." Dick and Alfred frowned and looked at each other. "What is it? Did she not tell you where she was going?" Alfred walked over to Bruce and placed a hand over his forehead. "Sir, are you feeling alright? You don't seem to have a fever." Bruce pushed his hand to the side. "I'm doing fine Alfred. Where is Ashley?" Dick looked down. "Have you already forgotten?" Bruce looked at the both of them in confusion. "Master Bruce…maybe we should get you to a doctor." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Don't play with me Alfred where is Ashley?" "Master Bruce…Ms. Ashely passed away a few months ago…don't you remember?"

Bruce eyes widen. He stood up in a flash nearly knocking everything off the table. "What do you mean she passed away!? I just saw her last night!" Dick sighed. "Ashley's passing has taken its toll on all of us Master Bruce." Alfred said. "However, we cannot dwell in the past. Ms. Ashley wants us to be happy and look toward the future. Do not sink back in that dark place Master Bruce…"

Bruce got up and ran toward his room. This must be some sort of dream or nightmare. He just saw Ashley last night yet, Alfred said she passed away months ago!? He opened his door and opened up all the dressers and drawers. They were full of Ashley's dresses and shoes. "Master Bruce?" "Look Alfred her clothes are still here! This dress right here is what she wore yesterday." Dick walked in and looked at the closets "Wow…he must be in deeper than we thought…" he whispers. Bruce walked over to the bathroom to find all of Ashely's products were still there. "Master Bruce…" "Alfred, Ashley isn't dead…that can't be right. All of her things are still here." "Yeah because maybe you wouldn't let us clean out her things. You see Alfred I told you this would happen…" Dick says sitting on the bed. "Master Bruce…will you please follow me…" Bruce looked back at Alfred as he walked through the door.

Alfred lead Bruce to the back yard were his parents were buried. When Bruce looked he expected to see only the two headstones but instead there was three. Bruce started to walk faster, passing Alfred. When he got to the third headstone he dropped to his knees. On the headstone read here lies Ashley Wayne beloved friend, beloved wife. "This…what…no…but how…" Alfred looked down. "She was caught in the crossfire of a shootout at the bank. She was shot in the chest. You did your best to save her but, she didn't make it." "Me…" "Yes sir, you…as Batman…" Something inside Bruce cracked. He wasn't sure if it was his heart that cracked or his since of saintly. 'Why couldn't he protect the people close to him…he put on that mask and cape so that he could keep the city, his friends, and his family safe as much as possible and yet, he keeps losing the ones who he wants to protect the most?'

"Alfred…get me a shovel…" Bruce said in a low voice. "Sir?" "A shovel…now…" Alfred nodded and went to get a shovel. It was probably him going mad on the inside but, he needed to see…he needed to see her. Bruce dig for hours until he reached the casket. Alfred handed him a crowbar and watched him open the casket. When he finally got it open. He just sat there. He sat there looking at Ashley's face. She looked like she was sleeping. Her black hair was comb neatly down. She had a purple flower bow in her head. She didn't have any make up on so she looked pale. She was wearing a light blue dress and her fingers were interloped over her chest. She looked so peaceful. Bruce felt water leave his eyes. 'Was he crying?' He reached down and rubbed Ashley's cheek. 'I'm so sorry…I couldn't keep you safe…I'm so sorry…" The sky darkened and rain soon followed behind it. The rain hid Bruce's tears as Alfred looked down at him.

"Sir…if I may…if you truly claim that you are sorry…then you should have been more truthful to Ms. Ashley…" Alfred says lowly. Bruce turned half around. "What…" "Oh come on now Master Bruce…we all know that your life with Ashley has been nothing but lie after lie after lie. Ms. Ashley knew this and yet she still choose to be by your side…" Bruce looked up at Alfred. "I actually find it funny…I mean really Bruce…" Dick appeared on the other side of Alfred. "You claim you wanted to protect Ashley and yet you let her die. How is it that you cant save the one person you seem to care for so deeply?" Bruce stood up. "What are you talking about? I protected Ashley!" "Oh if you did, then how come she is laying in the casket next to your parents?" Bruce looked down. "Just face it Bruce you lied to Ashley every day, you brushed her off like she was nothing, you claimed you loved her yet you would always leave here to save a city where half the people hate you!" The ground started to shake a bit. Dirt started to fall down into the hole. Dick started too laughed then came to a sudden stop. "It's your fault Ashley died…you couldn't save her…" The ground cracked open under Ashley's casket and fell through along with Bruce.

* * *

Bruce fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. The faces of Alfred and Dick appeared. Then the faces of Yin and Ethan appeared with the faces of Ashley's mother and brother. Her mother's face was full of tears. "How could you let this happen? You promised you would protect her!" She said. The face then ran through Bruce tossing him to the side. Her brother face was full of anger. "I should have never trusted you! You let my sister die!" The face ran through Bruce again and tossed Bruce upwards. Ethan and Yin's face were in despair. "Why did you let her die…why…" There face phased through Bruce knocking him down. Dick face was full of laughter. "Funny stuff right? Just thinking she died without knowing who the real Bruce Wayne is." He face then shifted to sadness. "Why didn't you save her Bruce…" Alfred face simply had a stern look and said nothing but, his eyes felt like he was judging Bruce. They both ran through him and Bruce feel once more. "It's my fault…" he whispered. "It's all my fault…I let her die…I couldn't save her…it's all my…"

Bruce felt colder and colder as he fell. The more he realized that he could have save Ashley the more coldly he felt. His body was becoming numb. 'Was he going to freeze to death?' "Would that even be a punishment for someone like me?" He reached up then laughed. "Being frozen alone in a dark place where no one can see me…yea…it sounds like a fitting punishment. Ashley…please forgive me…" He closed his eyes and just as he was about to sink further into the dark he stopped. The cold feeling around him started to warm up. He struggled a bit to open his eyes. He felt something grab on to him. He soon landed on something soft. He opened up one eye and noticed he was no longer surrounded by the dark. Both of his eyes shoot open and he was about to sit up until a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him back down. Bruce started to struggle. A soft voice run out "Bruce…" Bruce stopped in that moment. He looked around. He was lying in a field of white flowers. The light above him shined brightly. It was hard to tell if it was the sun or not. "Bruce…" the voice rung out again. Bruce looked up towards the light and saw someone staring down at him. His eyes widen. "Ashely…"

"I thought you were…" Ashley giggled. "Silly Bruce…do you really believe I would leave you all alone?" Ashley smiled. Her arms were around him and he was laying in her lap. She was wearing a white dress that was softer than pillows. Bruce started to feel tired. "Don't blame yourself for things you cannot stop. I'll be sad if you start beating up yourself again." "But, it's my fault…I could have saved you…" There was silence and another giggled as Bruce eyes started to close. "How would you be able to save me when you were away at a meeting? Silly Bruce…" Bruce eyes snapped open as he looked at Ashley. She was smiling brightly. Once again tears came to his eyes. "I can't blame you for something you had no control over? The person I do blame though…is Batman…" Just then Ashley…no…not just Ashley but the place he was suddenly in cracked. It cracked and shattered and Bruce feel into the darkness once again.

Bruce sat up in a hot sweat. His breathing was fast and his eyes were widen open. The window above his bed was opening and the cold wind was blowing in. Bruce looked around to see here was back into his room. He started to panic and got up. He nearly busted through his bedroom door and race toward the kitchen. He could smell something cooking. He ran into the kitchen and his heart nearly tore out of his chest. Alfred was cooking while Dick was doing his homework and beside Dick was Ashley looking at him with concern. She got up and walked over to him and felt his forehead. "Bruce? Are you okay?" Alfred looked over and Dick looked up for a moment. "You look like you woke up from a nightmare. This is why you shouldn't overwork yourse…" Bruce without a word pulled Ashley into a hug. He held her tightly. Ashley was caught off guard. "Bruce?" "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. He started to shake. "Why? You haven't done anything wrong?" Bruce grit his teeth has he held her.

Later that night Bruce was in the bat cave looking though his files. The dream he had showed him what might happen to him if he lost Ashley. He would be on the brink of losing himself. However, that was just a dream, this was reality. In order for Ashley to be safe she doesn't need to know his other side just yet. He's views won't be swayed by just dreams it will only make him his resolve to protect not only her but the city as well stronger.

Outside the cave, in the hallway, Alfred was carrying some tea. He stopped at the grandfather clock. He looked around before opening the inside and pulling on the string. He stepped back and waited as the grandfather clock started to slide ever so silently to the side. He then walked in. Just as the clock was about to slide back into place something moved quickly and slipped in side.

* * *

**Thanks for the wait ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: To Quiet?

Something was wrong in this house. It was quiet. Very quiet. There were no video games being played, no music blasting, no smart mouth remarks…what was going on!? Ashely pondered this as she sat cross legged on the floor. She was doing some yoga before she headed out to meet Ethan at their coffee hangout spot. Any other day the quietness wouldn't have bothered her but, today was Saturday! Dick would usually be rampaging through the house trying to decide which video game to play. He would be happily disturbing her and Bruce's alone time just for the heck of it but lately he has been nowhere to be seen.

Ashely heard her phone go off. She got up and stretched her arms. Looking around she grabbed her phone. Sometimes Dick likes to pull a few pranks on Bruce however, she be the main one to walk right into them. She picks up the phone. It was Ethan. "Hi Ethan, I was just getting ready to go…no I wasn't going to be late jeez…alright I'm going." She hangs up and smiles. When was the last time she got to hang with Ethan? He had been so busy trying to keep up in the police force. She changed into some light brown shorts and a regular black shirt. She went looking for some black flats. Going through her shoes she realized that she had a lot of dresses and high heel shoes. When she was in high school she would have never though she would have this much clothes. Once she checked under the bed she found a nice pair of flats. She rushed downstairs and grabbed her purse. She sent Bruce a text telling him where she was going and then she head to town.

"It's been a while since we just had a regular chat like this." Ethan said sipping on his coffee. Ashely nodded. "Yeah, so many things happen and it seems like only yesterday when we each parted to go our own way." Ethan smiled and looked outside. "I'm glad you came back really. It was pretty boring seeing only Bruce's face." Ashley laughed. "The first few months were…full of difficulty and Bruce and I went through a lot but, I am happy to be back to!" Ethan nodded. "So how is Dick?" Ashley flashed a happy look. "It's really good having someone other than Alfred to talk to. I enjoy spending time with him. At first I didn't think he would warm up to me. Now I'm just trying to find out how I spoiled him so much." Ethan laughed. When he looked at her she was wearing a concern look. "I haven't really seen Dick much at all lately. He use to sit with me at the breakfast table and bash on my cooking skills. I really think he is spending a lot more time with Bruce because they always disappear on me." Ethan rubbed his chin. "Well I did call Bruce the other day. He said he and Dick were having some father son time. Plus Dick has become very attached to you. Maybe, seeing that Bruce wanted to have that same attachment to Dick." Ashely crossed her arm. It's not like she wasn't happy if that was the case. Yet, without Dick around it was becoming lonely for her once again.

Ashely was sitting in the car waiting to go home. There was some work being done on the road so it would take a while. Why was there always work being done on this rode? "I believe it is time to find a new way home." She says to herself. Her phone then started to ring. "Hello? Oh Bruce, yeah I am on my way home now. What time? Oh I don't mind. It's not like I have much choice. Okay see you in a few." She hung up and signed. She and Bruce was invited to come to a gathering of meet and greets. It was something new the city was trying. A whole bunch of people who had a lot of money got to greet new faces of people who had a lot of money. Ashley didn't want to go because at the end of the day she knew she would be going home alone.

* * *

Back at the house Bruce and Dick were eating lunch. "You know…I think Ashley is too good for you…" Dick said suddenly. "Where did this come from?" Bruce asked placing his coffee down. Dick frowned. "So you just planned on keeping her in the wind forever!?" It was Bruce turn to frown. "I am doing this to keep her safe. Her knowing will only lead to more trouble." Dick crossed his arms. "Ashely has been doing nothing but worrying about you time after time and come to find out you're…" "Dick…" Bruce says in a low voice. Dick huffed and pouted. "You told me you were going to keep your word and not say anything about what you saw the other night and what you will be doing at night." Dick looked down. A few nights ago was a huge shook to him but, Bruce had promise to help bring those who took his parents from him to justice. "Yeah, I know but the least you can do is cover your tracks." Dick said. "What are you talking about? I cover my tracks just fine." Bruce responds. "Well you have been doing a poor job. Your excuses are getting old. Ashley knows something up. She just can't put the pieces together. It's only a matter of time till she figures it out so you need to up your game." Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Ashley is going to be here in a few minutes so this is what you do…"

When Ashley got home Bruce and Dick were at the table. She walked into the kitchen and Bruce flashed her a bright smile. Ashely could feel her cheeks heating up. Why was he smiling? "So how did your coffee date go?" He asked. Ashely rubbed one of her cheeks. "It went fine…uh…we just talked about old times and what not…I'm heading upstairs…" She quickly walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. Bruce looked at Dick who had a victory look on his face. "Not a word…" He says. Why was he smiling like that? Whenever he smiles like that Ashely could barely keep her composer. "…Shower. I need a shower!

* * *

As the time for the party came Bruce was waiting downstairs. Alfred was fixing his tie. "Master Bruce, let's try to stay for the whole party this time." Bruce shrugs. "No promises but I'll try." Upstairs Dick was in the room with Ashely. She lost her shoes and couldn't find them. "I will never understand why women wear so many shoes. What color were they again?" Ashley pouted. "We are never going to find those shoes if you keep asking me the same question…They are light blue. Ashley was wearing a slim blue dress that had white strips going done the side her hair was curly and had a white pin on the side. "Are these it?" Dick held up a pair of light blue open toe heels. "No the ones I am looking for are close toed." Dick gave her a confused look. "They are closed at the top…never mind I'll just wear those." Ashely then sat in front of the mirror. Bruce had asked her to apply some make up on. At first, she was upset. Why did he want her to wear make-up? Was it because she wasn't beautiful like the other women that flirts all over him? He then explained that he only wanted to show her off to others. Ashely didn't like makeup because it drew way too much attention to her. However, maybe it would keep the woman from flocking over him if she did it. She applied some light blue eyeliner and then a little lipstick. Dick handed her a box. "What is this?" He shrugged. "Bruce told me to give it to. Don't ask me to go kiss him or anything. I am not an errand boy and I don't roll that way." He hopped on the bed and took out one of his games. Ashely shook her head and smiled. She then opened the box. It was a new perfume that had recently came out. "Man, he really is going out the way tonight…I wonder what's going on?" Dick smiled as he played his game.

Ashely walked downstairs. Bruce was waiting by the stairs. He was talking with Alfred. It must have been some serious since he was wearing a frown. Alfred must have been asking him something he didn't want to do. "Bruce?" Bruce turned around and it seemed like his eyes sparkled a bit. "Wow, maybe you don't need makeup." Ashely rolled her eyes and smiled. "Where is Dick?" Bruce asked as he took her hand. "He is upstairs playing one of his games." Bruce frowned. "In our room?" Ashley nodded. When Bruce didn't look to pleased Ashely shook her head. "He knows not to go into our stuff…well my stuff anyways. You have to start trusting him at some point." Bruce scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess your right…"

In the car, on the way to party, Ashely was going through her phone. Ethan had sent her some plans for a next outing when he was off. He wanted to invite Yin and Dick to this new seafood shop that was opening up. Then he wanted to head back to his place and cook it up. Of course he said Bruce was invited but, it seem to be a lost cause if Ashley asked him to come. "Who are you talking to?" Ashley looked over to see Bruce trying to peak at her phone. She closed it and put it in her purse. "Just talking to Ethan that's all." Ashley didn't want to tell Bruce about the planning. He always seemed so busy so there was no use in asking him. "So who is going to be at this party?" Ashely asks. "Just the regulars. I did hear something about a few new faces that got their hands on some money. It would be nice to meet a few new faces. Hopefully it will bring in younger profits. " Bruce says. "How long is it going to be?" Bruce smiles. "All night hopefully." Ashley looks out the window. "Right…" It only means she'll be there by herself longer. Bruce grabbed her hand. "Your hands are cold." He brings her hand up and kiss it. "There usually so warm…have you been eating properly?" At first, Ashely didn't answer him. It wasn't like she wasn't trying to starve herself. She just found it hard to eat. "Ashley." "I've been eating just fine. It's was a little chilly in the house so of course my hands would be a little cold." She pulled her hand away from him and rubbed it. She felt Bruce slide closer to her. He then embraced her. "Ashley, I love you." Ashely felt her face heat up a bit. "I love you to Bruce."

Ashley and Bruce soon arrive at the party. There were too many people to notice them when they arrived. The party was at one of Bruce's ex-flamboyant associate's house. Ashley tucked her arm under Bruce's and they walked into the house. When they walked into the main room they were surrounded by old friends and new friends. It was a nice party. There were single and even taken ladies trying to flirt with Bruce. He would play along until they tried to touch him. Seeing those woman all over Bruce made Ashely mad yet, if she showed her uneasiness about it they would think less of her and it might bring bad publicly to Bruce. So she turned away and headed to the food. She grabbed herself a cup of punch and some grapes. Even with her back turned she can still hear the women flirting just as aloud. She could feel some eyes staring at her waiting to see if she would respond. Just waiting for her to make a fool out of herself. This is why she hated going to these parties.

* * *

As the night progressed Ashely was taking a seat near the window. Bruce had left the women and was talking with some of the other guys in the room. Ashely took a sip of the punch when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and answered it. It was Dick. Somehow he had manage to break something very important to Bruce in the living room. He was panicking over the phone. Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She told him that it was okay and that she would handle it. "Make sure you brush your teeth before you go to bed okay….okay…Good night." Dick could really light up her day when she was feeling down. Even if he didn't know it. She got up and looked out the window. The moon was full and it shined down on the garden outside. What she didn't know was that the moon light also shined through the window. The light shined on Ashley giving off a sad and lonely yet peaceful aura around her.

A man, among others, noticing this stared at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He found himself walking over to her. "It would be a shame to know that you are taken." He said snapping Ashley out of her thoughts. She looked up at the man. He had short blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiled hopefully at her. She held her hand up, showing her wedding ring. The man laughed. "Well there goes my hopes of asking you out on a date…unless you're into that type of stuff." Ashely gave him a confused look. "Into what kind of stuff?" The man smiled. "Like…going on a date with me even though you're married." "Oh…well it's a good thing I'm not into that." She went back to looking out the window. "So who is the lucky guy who stole your heart?" The man asked. Ashley looked back to where once again Bruce was surrounded by women. "Ah you're with Mr. Wayne. The playboy of the year. I heard he was married but I couldn't believe it." The man looked over towards Bruce then back at Ashley. "Aren't you a little pissed that pretty boy over there is surrounded by all those women?" Ashley nodded. "Yes, it upsets me very much…" "Then how come you don't say anything? If I was in your shoes I would have took that punch and splashed it all over their dresses." He and Ashley shared a short laugh. "Yes, that would seem to be a very good plan. I don't think they would know how to act." A soft chuckled came from the man.

Ashley looked at the man and their eyes locked for a second. She smiled. "However, I trust Bruce to not fall back into his playboy ways. Also if I make a scene here I am pretty sure it would be bad for Bruce. There are a lot of reporters here who would love to have a twisted love story form between me and Bruce." The man couldn't believe his ears then he started to laugh. "Amazing…you are like the perfect woman! Unlike all these others broads. I can look into your eyes and tell that you are very honest and faithful. Why don't you leave Bruce and come be with me!" Ashley shook her head. "If you see all that they why would you even ask? I'm sorry but I will be staying by Bruce's side…"

This didn't make the man happy. He frown then grabbed Ashely's arm roughly. "O-ow!" The man glared at her. "You do know that Bruce doesn't care about you…and he never will!" He said quietly. "What are you talking about?" Ashley says as she tries to remove his hand. "This is just some little stunt to get people off his back. As many women he done had in his bed you expect me to believe that he turned over his ways quickly! I'm sure he is over there getting numbers and going out at night to cheat on you." He gripped her arm tighter. Ashely tried to pull away but he was to strong. "Please let me go!" She said loudly. The man didn't listen to her and tried to pull her into a kiss. "Why don't you stop resisting me? I can make this worth your while. I'll be a much better than you're so called husband" Ashley frowned. "No one will ever replace Bruce!" She raised her free hand to slap him but he caught it with ease. "So you do have some backbone in you all? That only makes me want you more." Suddenly the man was pulled and thrown to the floor. The man looked up to an angry Bruce looking down on him. "What do you think you're doing to my wife!?" The man stood up. He looked around to see the party had stopped to look at what was going on. The ladies that were surrounding Bruce had a frown on their face. He straighten himself out and looked back at Ashley who was holding her arm. Bruce step in front of her blocking his view. "Tisk…if I was you I'd keep my eye close on your beloved wife. If she was mine I wouldn't let her out of my sight. You never know if someone will just come snatch her away." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Wayne. I'm sorry for getting rough. I just wanted to prove a point." The man started to leave just as security came to get him.

* * *

Bruce called it a night after that happened. He and Ashley said their good byes and the host apologized for what happened. He explained that the man was one of the nicest people he knew. He couldn't understand why he would snap like that. The women who were all over Bruce walked over to Ashely and apologize for their actions. In truth they were only trying to get a reaction out of her. On the way home Ashley was rubbing her arm. Bruce grabbed it to take a look at it. A bruise was already forming where the guy had grabbed Ashley. He pulled her into a hug. "I feel like such an idiot…I saw the guy talking to you and I thought you would have been find. Every time I let my guard down you are always getting hurt…I'm sorry" Ashley leans into the hug. "What did he say to you?" Ashley shook her head. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

When they got home Dick was still up watching tv in the living room. "Why aren't you in bed yet?" Ashley said frowning. "Come on it's a Saturday you really think I would go to bed ha! Hey, what happened to your arm?" Dick jumped off the couch and took a look at the bruise on Ashley's arm. "What happened!?" Ashley covered it up. "It's nothing. A guy just got a little rough but it's nothing serious." Dick frowned and looked over at Bruce. "How can you let this happen!? How was a guy getting rough with her with you there!?" Ashley placed her hand on Dick's head. "It's okay. I am fine. It's just a small bruise. It will go away." Dick wasn't having it. "If Bruce was with you then you would have never gotten a bruise in the first place!" Bruce walked into the kitchen. Ashley pulled Dick into the hall. "Dick, I know you are upset but Bruce feels bad enough already okay." Dick crossed his arms. "He was talking to other women right? He left you alone at the party again so that woman can be all over him. Has he no shame!" Ashley smiled. "It's okay. It's not like he was flirting with them." "How come you don't say anything to him about it? It makes you mad right!? You can't be happy that he leaves to talk to other women!" Ashely got on her knees. "Listen, in the world Bruce and I live in anything you do will have an outcome good or bad. There were many times where I lost my cool and because of that Bruce got a lot of deals cut off and he got bad publicly. It's a terrible feeling knowing that whatever you say can make your husband life good or bad." Ashley looks down at her wedding ring. "Sometimes you have to learn to let things go. I had to step away from Bruce when women surround him because I know I would lose my cool. It also gives them the one up on how they can get to me. I trust Bruce enough not to try anything. This just happen to be the first time a guy had notice me though the crowd. I guess this make up really does help me stand out." Dick frowned and his cheeks started to turn red. Then he signed and dropped his arms.

Ashley opens her arm for a hug. Dick doesn't move. "Come on…come give me a hug! You know you want one!" Ashley said smiling brightly. Dick blushed. "Don't treat me like a baby." He walked into her arms and gave her a hug. "So no more hugs snice you aren't a baby anymore?" "I didn't say that!" Dick says as he pouted. Ashely laughed and tighten her hold. Dick looked behind her to see Bruce with a first aid kit. He looked upset. 'So he was feeling terrible about all of this…tisk…' Dick says to himself. Bruce then looked at his phone and glanced over at Dick. He then gave the first aid kit to Alfred who happen to be walking by and walked away. Dick rolled his eyes. "Well I am going to bed. Have your arm looked at!" He said pulling away from Ashely. "Do I need to come tuck you in?" Dick blushed. "N-No I don't need to be tucked in…tonight. So just get some rest!" He walked off to his room. Ashley smiled and clapped her hands together. "He is so cute when he acts like that." "I am NOT cute!" Ashely laughed. "Ms. Ashley let's get your arm looked at." Alfred says. Ashely follows Alfred to the bedroom.

* * *

Sitting on the rooftop a young boy looks down on the city. It was a rare peaceful night in Gotham. That only means he would have to go home early tonight. The wind blew softly, dancing with his cape. He scratched at his green tights. They were always so itchy when the wind blew. He brushed some dirt off his red vest with the letter R on it. Feeling like his mask was slanted, due to the wind, he straighten it. "Jeez…I am picking up her cleaning habits." He says to himself. "Well it's time for my nightly training." He stretches and takes a deep breath. Starting off on a slow jog he runs to the edge of the building. He starts gaining speed and then jumps onto the next building. He slides and jumps over pipes and windows in order to get to the next roof top. He then jumps down, sliding down the stairs and jumping on the next stair case. With one strong pull he lifts himself back to the top and roll onto the building. "Oh yeah! I still got it!" He walks up to a shadowy figure that was looking over the same roof top. "Hey Bats, you see something I don't?" Batman looked down. "It's surprisingly peace tonight. It is rare but, not unheard of. Let's do one more run and then head home. You got a test in the morning." The young boy groaned. "Oh! How about if I beat you in this run my bed time is history? I'll go to sleep whenever I want!" Batman smirked and dropped down off the rooftop. "Try to keep up if you can Robin." "Hey! No, fair that's cheating!" Robin jumped down off the rooftop following Batman's lead.

Later that morning Dick was at the table frowning. Bruce was in front of him smirking. "So I'm thinking your bed time should be at 7:30" Dick frowned even more. "Come on. Do you really think I'd let you win. Ashley would kill me if she found that I took away what time you should go to bed." Ashley walked in yawning. Her arm was wrapped in bandages. She rubbed it and then headed to the stove. "How is your arm feeling?" Bruce asked. "It hurts and it's throbbing. I think Alfred put the wrong medicine or something on it. It was hard to sleep." Ashley says as she pulled out a box of muffin mix. She looked over at Dick who was frowning down at his school book. "Dick if you keep frowning that hard your face is going to get stuck like that." Dick turn his head away. "If you stop frowning I'll stop making these muffins." Dick looked back at her in surprise and then crossed his arms. "Fine I'll stop, I'll stop…make the blueberries!" Ashely looked back at Dick. "Um…please can you make the ones with blueberries?" Ashley smiled and went back to baking. Dick places his head behind his head. "You know it still confuses me on how you can barely cook pancakes yet bake such awesome sweets! How does that work?" Dick askes Bruce. "I really couldn't tell you. Sometimes things like that should be left unanswered." Ashley turned around with a frowned. "Hey, I am right here! Can we not have a gang up on Ashley day today?" Bruce and Dick laughed. Ashley signed and placed her hand over her head. Why did she ever think this house was to quiet?


	7. Chapter 7: A new FriendRival Part one

Ashley was standing against the wall at a late night party. It was for charity and she and Bruce were the main guest. With the help of Bruce the schools around Gotham were getting better educational things such as new text books, laptops, food, and even maybe a higher pay rate for the teachers. It would have been such a nostalgic moment…if Bruce was attending. He had some errands to run for the company so he and Dick went out and haven't been back since. At this point of time Ashley would have be upset or lonely but before Bruce left he took her out to lunch, brought her a new outfit, and even took her to cloud nine a few times before leaving. Ashley's face heated up. She then shook her head. She can't be thinking about thoughts like those especially in front of other people. She rubbed her arm. The last thing she needed was any more attention.

While waiting for Bruce's name to be called for getting an award Ashley stayed to herself. She wasn't trying to get wrapped up in the social class. They thought of themselves better than others and they gossip like crazy. She just wanted to get the award and then leave. Unlike Bruce she didn't talk to people unless she really had to and today would most likely end up like that. A few women walked over to her and began to talk about how their husbands are always staying up late at night and not showing them any love at all and how this one woman acts like a pig. Then they started to asked her questions about Bruce like what is his favorite kind of music, what does he like to eat, what he likes to do in his free time, what he likes to do before he go to bed. Very personal questions. If Ashley didn't respond right then they may start to spread rumors. Most of these women just want Bruce for his money and good looks. They would leave him on the spot if he ever lost all his money. She on the other hand would stay with him even if he lost all his money. It's called true love. It's something these women, who was handed everything on a silver platter, would never understand.

Luckily before she was pressured to answer those questions it was time for the award ceremony. The mayor walked up and asked for everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone, I would like to welcome you all too this lovely party that my wife planned. We hope you are enjoying yourself. It is thanks to you that our school can now grow along with the proper education for our children. Thanks to your donation we were able to take it to new heights. However, there is one man who contribute greatly and that was Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Everyone clapped and looked around for Bruce. "Unfortunately Mr. Wayne could not be here so his lovely wife has come to accept it in his absence." Ashley walked passed the woman and into the clapping crowd. She was wearing a black gown that was split on the side. It showed her right leg and her black strapped high heel shoes. Her hair was curled out and this time she wore no make-up. She walked up to the Mayor and smiled as she was given the award for Bruce. "Ms. Wayne I know you don't like speaking much but, could you please give us a few words on behalf of your husband?" The mayor knew Ashley and Bruce on a personal level. He had come over for dinner many times to discuss different things with Bruce. He knew she hate speeches but if it was him who was asking she didn't mind.

Ashley walked up the mic. Everyone went silent. "I'd like to thank everyone for the award on the behalf of my husband Bruce. He could not be here today but he thanks everyone for contributing for the schools. Thank you and please enjoy your night." The crowd clapped as she left the stage. She shook hands with the mayor and his wife. Now that she had the award she quickly walked to the door to go home. Parties haven't been her style and they never will be. Just before she reached the door she was taped on the shoulder. "Leaving so soon Ms. Wayne?" Ashley cursed herself for being spotted. She turned around to see Selina Kyle, a fellow fundraiser to a degree. "Why don't you stay a little longer? You are always leaving so early." Selina says, pulling her back toward the food table. "Sorry but I don't really like staying no longer then I have to." Ashley says looking at the door. "You don't look like the type but you sure do dress the type. So tell me what is Bruce up to these days?" Selina asked passing her a drink. "Oh, just the regular stuff. It's always work for him but he takes time out for his family." Ashley says. "Hm, that sounds weird of him." Selina said. "The Bruce I know would be trying to score a date while he is dating someone else. It is really hard to believe that he has settle down. Ha. That is a story to tell the girls." Selina laughed. "So I take it you also dated Bruce as well?" Ashley asked unimpressed with the comment she just heard. "Well…we had our on and offs. It never became an official. I'm actually surprise he went through with the marriage." Ashley let out a dry laugh. "I have been hearing that a lot." Selina placed her cup on the table. "You know this party is pretty boring. I can see why you wanted to leave. How about we leave and go somewhere else?" Ashley also placed her cup down. "Like where?" Selina smiled and pulled her out the door.

* * *

Ashley couldn't understand how she got herself in this situation. One minute she was trying to get home from an award party the next she ends up in a club. Selina was on the dance floor shaking it and she was here drowning herself in a drink. The last thing she needed though was Bruce upset about her going out. The music was a nice feel though. It reminded her when she was dancing across the world. She had slowly retired from the spotlight ever since she married Bruce and after the kidnapping incident. The kids she danced with were off doing their own thing. So there wasn't anything she could really do. She got calls to make a comeback but she denied every single one. Dancing wasn't really in her anymore. As she drowned another drink her thoughts started to get clouded.

Selina saw Ashley swaying and went over to drag her to the dance floor. In the end she and Selina danced the whole night away. When 2 a.m came around Selina and Ashley stumbled out the club and headed the park. They sat on a bench while Selina called her a cab and Ashley called Alfred. Of course he was being fussy but Ashley was far too under to care. "I've never felt so care free. It feels nice!" Ashley laughed. Selina smiled. "It's nice to see you have a wild side. I've always seen you at parties but you always had a lonely look on your face. It was depressing really." Ashley looked down at the grass. "Yeah, well when your husband is being flank by women who can ruin your life and his with a single finger you would have that same look." "Oh, so that's what they were doing…hm that was very smart of them," Selina says. "They were doing that to get under your skin huh. You are a strong girl. My pride couldn't take that." Ashely rolled her fingers through her hair. "Hey Selina?" "Yeah?" "May I ask you a personal question?" Selina smiled and nodded. "Well this might be the liquor talking now but, when you were seeing Bruce did he ever up and leave you without any explanation?" Selina looked up towards the rooftops. "Yeah, but I also did it as well. I had things to do and he had things to do. I guess that's why it wouldn't work. I'm guessing that you have that issue as well?" Ashley nodded. "He won't tell me where he goes at night or why he has so many injures when he comes home. I trust that he isn't cheating on me and I hope he isn't doing anything illegal but I just can't understand why he is keeping secrets from me. I try my best to keep it together. At times I struggle to sleep thinking about when he is going to come back." Fresh tears came to Ashley's eyes. Tears she thought she buried. Maybe it really was because of the alcohol.

"I just want him to open up to me…even just a little…" Selina watched Ashley as she cried. She patted her on the back. "I understand what you mean. Marrying a man that is covered in mystery is something difficult and only few marriages survive. You know when Bruce was in his play boy ways he always looked…unhappy. Even when we had our um, back and forth moments. Now, when I see him with you on his arm he shows you a smile that I had the rare chance of seeing. You are very special to Bruce and trust me when I say this, everyone can tell. That's why those woman try to get a reaction out of you. They are trying to find some kind of fault but they can't. You are perfect for Bruce. To have enough will power to stay by his side even though you are clearly hurting inside, you have a lot of love for that man. I am a little jealous actually." Ashley sits up with tears still coming from her eyes. Selina tried to wipe them away but they kept falling. "See look at that. You must have been holding these tears so deep inside they refuse to stop until they empty out now." She laughed. "You are such an honest and trusting girl. Let's hang out again!" Selina gave Ashley her number. "Well I think I am sober enough to walk home. Your ride should be here in a few seconds. Remember what I said Ashley. Later." Ashley watched Selina walk away. She could feel the tears still running down her face.

A few minutes later Alfred drove up. When Bruce was the one to get out the car it shocked Ashley. It also sent shivers down her back at what he would say. She stood up and nearly feel over. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drown herself in drinks. Bruce raced over and caught her before she fell. He then pulled her close. "You smell like alcohol…" Ashley, with tears still running down her face, tried to concentrate on answering one question. "Why are there two Bruce's?" She said. Bruce frowned and picked her up. "You had me worried sick. Were you out drinking?" Ashley rubbed her face in his chest shaking her head no. Bruce got back into the car. "Let's head home Alfred."

The next morning Ashley was hanging off the bed a bit. Clothes were spread out all over the floor and she felt very painful down at her lower area. She remember the award party and going to the club but everything is a blur after that. The door then open and she could heard footsteps coming towards up. "I see that you are awake." Ashley looked up to see Bruce smiling brightly. He had a cup of water that was sizzling. It must have been for the headache that was now taking affect. She sat up slowly and the blanket dropped down. "Ah, why am I naked…" Bruce smiled. "Why indeed. Are you trying to seduce me? If you are you have succeed. If you aren't well…that's too bad." Climbing on top he kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Ashley didn't have any strength to resist him. She tried to keep a moan down has she felt him kiss and suck on her neck. His fingers reached under the blanket. He then got under the blanket himself. "I hope you aren't planning on doing anything today." Ashley heard him unzip his pants. Something hard rubbed against her. She then started to realize exactly why her lower half was hurting first thing this morning.

* * *

Bruce walked down stairs happily. His shirt was untied and unbutton. There was a slight bite mark on his neck. He was fixing his belt when he walked into the kitchen. "Alfred take a rain check on that soup." "Sir, I figured that out already so I am already preparing dinner." Bruce sat down at the table and open the newspaper. Ashley was in it as she shook hands with the Mayor for the reward. "I just don't understand why she went out drinking by herself. She would have never done that. At the most she would head to a coffee or tea shop but drinking." Bruce looked puzzled. Knowing his wife she would have gotten the award and head home. At the time he would have met her back but, when she didn't show up he started to get worried. He called her plenty of time and it went to voice mail. He called the mayor, who was still at the party, and he told him that she left with a woman. "Who was this woman?" Bruce asked himself. Dick soon came into the kitchen. "Hey you found Ashley last night or what?" He sat at the table waiting on breakfast. "Yeah, she went out drinking." Dick looked at Bruce then busted out into laugher. "Ha yeah right, Ashley, drinking, at night, ha-ha good joke. So where was she really?" Bruce gave Dick a serious look. "No…way…are you for real!" Dick broke into another laugher. "Please tell me you got a picture! Hey what kind of drunk was she! I bet she was a laughing drunk or maybe a truthful drunk, she seems like a crying drunk. Ugh I knew I should have sneaked in the car while you weren't looking!" Bruce shook his head. "This is serious Dick. Ashley went out drinking. Something she doesn't do. Someone had to bring her there." Dick wiped his eyes from tears of laughter. "Maybe she was trying to get some inner peace. I mean other than parties there is no other outlet for Ashley to take her frustration out on. Maybe drinking was a way of relaxing her."

What Dick said was true. Ashley had stop dancing and she doesn't like going to many parties. He brought her along so that she could make some friends. However, Ashley's views and the people he talk to views always clash so she keep her distance. She does yoga, and she bakes. Other than that she is doesn't do much. Bruce rubbed his eyes. He couldn't let her drink. He just couldn't. The last thing he wanted was her to drink her frustrations out. "So I'm gonna guess that my theory correct? Alright. So now we just gotta find something for Ashley to do. I heard her talking about having a garden in the back. She also likes baking so why now enroll her in a baking class! She should meet some nice people there." Bruce stood up. "I need to discuss this with her. Finish your breakfast. Alfred will take you to school today." He walked back to his room.

When he got there Ashley was just waking up from their moments together. She was drinking the water that he left. "Ashley…" He could see all the red marks on her neck and a few bite marks. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself. Bruce took a chair and sat in front of Ashley. He open the drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. "Here." Ashley took the shirt and put it on. She tied her hair in a bun and laid back down on the bed. "Ashley we have to talk. Why did you go drinking last night?" There was silence. "I didn't mean to drink as much. It's just…every time I took a sip I got lighter and my thoughts and worries disappeared. It felt so good Bruce…I've never felt so stress free." She looked at Bruce. "I'm sorry…" Bruce put his hands together. "Stress huh…" Ashley frowned and sat up. "Bruce, sometimes you walk around here like there is nothing wrong. It's like you bury all the conversations and arguments we have ever had. I only want you to open up to me a little more. You ask me to wait but how can I wait when I don't know what I am waiting for? Every day it gets harder and harder. I want to ask you so bad why…even though I know what the answer is going to be." She laid back down and turned over on her side to face him. "It just felt nice to forget all of that for a moment."

There was silence between the two of them. Bruce didn't make any eye contact with Ashley at all. "I don't ever want to see you drinking by yourself ever again. I know you're frustrated but drinking isn't going to solve it. It is just going to give you a temporary peace until you fall back into reality and then you go back for more. I don't want to see you like that." Ashley sat up once more ignoring the pain in her head. "Then give me a peace of mind. Tell me what I want to know. Tell me what you really do at night!" "Ashley we aren't going to start this again." "It's not fair Bruce! It's not! I haven't kept one secret from you not one little secret! I trust you with everything so why can't you do the same!?" Bruce stood up. "It's not the same." "How is it not the same? We have gotten through everything together! I am sure whatever you're hiding…we can get through it." Bruce turned his back. "You wouldn't understand!" "I can't understand if you don't tell me! Make me understand Bruce just talk to me!" "No, there is no reason for you to know anything you don't already know!" "Bruce!" "That's enough!" Another pause between them. It was a long pause. Ashley looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She could feel the tears about to leak out. Why wouldn't he just tell her? How was she supposed to help him if he didn't let her in?

She gripped the sheets and once again buried all the questions. She laid back down and turned her back towards him. There was nothing else she could say or do at the moment. She heard him walk towards the bed and he sat down on it. "Ashley, I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you. It's just…It's hard for me to explain a lot of things to you at this point. I don't have all the answers to your questions because I am still looking for answers myself." He turned around and rubbed her head. "In truth I want to tell you everything and one day I will. I just need you…just a little while longer trust in me." There was no response from Ashley. Bruce looked down a bit sadly. Ashley then rolled over to face him. Tears were running down her cheeks. "You are such a terrible man sometimes. You know that right?" Bruce smiled and wiped her tears away. "I've been called worse." Ashley locked eyes with him and smiled. "Fine, I'll trust in you but, that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop worrying about what you really do!" Bruce leaned down and bumped foreheads with her. "I don't mind you worrying. It just shows that I am on your mind every single day." Ashley pouted. "…and no sex for three months!" Bruce backed away fairly quickly. "What brought this up!?" Ashley crossed her arms. "It's your punishment! If I have to be frustrated then so do you!" Bruce rubbed the back of his head. "That's going to be hard. You are very attractive and every little thing you do turns me on…three months of not touching you will be quite a challenge." Ashley stuck her tongue out playfully as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

The next evening Ashley was being pulled by Dick and pushed into the car. "Hey what is going on?" Bruce hopped in on the other side. "We are going shopping today as a family." Ashley tilted her head to the side. "It's almost five though…" Bruce usually disappears between five and six in the evening. She didn't want to ride home alone. Bruce placed his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's fine. Alfred let's head out." Dick rolled down the window. "It feels nice riding in here together." Ashley smiled. When the car stop Ashley got out after Dick. "Where are we? Huh? Is this a garden shop? What are we doing here?" Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist. "I told you we are going shopping." Ashley's eyes widen. "Are we getting a garden!?" Ashley quickly walked into the store excitedly. Bruce chuckled as he walked in. Dick looked around as he followed behind. Before he walked in the store he turned around. He felt like something was watching them. He looked around once more before walking into the store.

In the store Bruce was talking to the shop owner. "So can he come over in the morning around 10? How much does it cost for this? You don't have any female gardeners? It he really the only one you have?" Ashley and Dick were looking at different flowers and plants. "Hey these are pretty! Let's grow these!" Ashely said as she picked up some blue roses. "Hey these look weird." Dick picked up a few lily flowers. "Hey can we grow food?" Ashley looked around. "Well, yeah the food is over here." Dick and Ashley went through the different food. Bruce walked over, with a frown, to see both of their hands full of seeds. "Let's see we got, cabbage, carrots, beans, grapes, corn, and a whole lot others. These are a lot. You sure you can handle this?" Ashley nodded. "Yes, of course, I think and what is with the frowning?" Bruce looked over at the shop owner. "I asked for a female gardener but, all they have is males. I can't have some other man looking up and down my wife..." Ashley busted out into laughter with tears in her eyes. "You're so cute when you are jealous." She kissed him on his cheek. "Well in the morning someone is coming over to help you set everything up." Dick frowned. "Can't we just have someone do this for her?" Ashley pouted. "As much as I would like that Ashley likes to do things with her own hands. So the gardener will show her how to crop and plant and everything else like that. He'll come over every now and then to check on things." Ashley smile brightly. "This is so exciting! I cannot wait!" She walked over to the shelves to pick out more seeds. "She looks very happy." Dick said crossing his arms. Bruce placed his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, she does." "Are you still putting her in the baking class?" Bruce checked his watch. "Not right now. I want to see how this garden thing is going to play out. Who knows this might be something relaxing for all of us." Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…"

The door to the shop open. "Hello, is this place still open?" Bruce narrowed his eyes. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Selina smiling. "Selina, what are you doing here?" Ashley perked up and looked back. "Ah, Ashley! How I missed you!" Selina, ignoring Bruce, walked up and hugged her. "Selina! I didn't know you were into gardening." Selina laughed. "I was just passing though and saw a familiar car parked outside. I figured it must have been you but I didn't count on the whole family being here." Dick frowned a Selina. "Ashley do you have what you need?" Bruce asked. "Well this is good for a start." She says placing all the seeds she had in a basket that she was also getting. "Go ahead and get it. We are going to be late for dinner if we stay to longer." Ashley's eyes sparkled. "We are going to dinner?" Bruce nodded. Ashley giggled and walked over to the shop owner. "Ah, young love at its finest." Selina says. "Is there a reason why you are here?" Selina smiles and walks up to Bruce. "Like I said I thought I would only see Ashley in here. I didn't plan to see you in here." She traces her fingers down his arm. "It was quite a shock." Bruce frowned and backed up. "Dick, let's go." Dick's eyes didn't leave Selina as he followed Bruce. Ashley grabbed the bags of seeds but Bruce took them. "I got them. Let's go." "Oh okay than. Bye Selina! It was nice seeing you again!" She waved as Dick pulled her out the store. Selina waved smiling.

* * *

Ashley was combing through her hair. Going to dinner with Bruce and Dick was actually a first. They did things like take out or home cooking but, as to going out just the three of them was truly a first time ever. "Ashley." Ashley was moved out of her thoughts. "How do you know Selina?" Bruce asked. "Oh, we meet last night really. She was at the award party." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Was she the one you were with when you went drinking?" Ashley nervously looked away. Bruce crossed his arms. "Listen, Selina is a nice woman and all but I want you to be careful around her." "Or maybe not hang around her at all…" Dick said under his breath. Bruce shot him a glace. Dick shrugged and stared out the window. When they got to the restaurant Ashley's mouth dropped. "Wait a minute! This place!" Bruce smirked. "This is that new seafood restaurant!" Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled along. "I figure you would like it. Ethan said it was something new and that we should all try it together." Ashley pulled her hand away. "Ethan?" The doors open to reveal a sharply dressed Ethan. "Well it's about time you three got here."

In the restaurant Bruce, Dick, Ashley, Ethan and Yin were sitting in the middle eating. "This is so amazing!" Dick said eating lobster. Ashley giggled. "So Ethan you were talking to Bruce about this the whole time." Ethan laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to surprise you on your anniversary but what the hey!" Ashley laughed. It was really about that time for her and Bruce's anniversary. They had only been married over a little of a year yet, so much had happen then and now. "So among other news I heard someone got a little buzzed last night." Ashley blushed. "Bruce!" Bruce shrugged. "So how was it?" Ashley frowned. "It felt nice for a moment until that morning. I had this killer headache and it didn't help that my perverted husband over here took advantage of that." Bruce shrugged once more. "I'm ban for three months. Had to get my fill." "Hello trying to keep my food down here!" Dick said drinking some water. Ignoring him for the moment, Ashley stuck her tongue out at Bruce. "Three months? How did that happen?" Ethan says eating some fish. "It's his punishment…" Ashley said eating some crab meat. Ethan and Yin laughed. As dinner continued one of the mangers came up to the table to make sure they were doing fine. They gave Ashley and Bruce a free bottle of wine as an early anniversary gift.

When dinner was over Ethan and Yin left fairly quickly saying that they still had work to do at the office. On the ride home Dick started to randomly ask questions. "So did you two date before you got married?" Ashley and Bruce looked at each other. "Uh, not really. It just sort of happened." Dick mouth dropped. "So he just popped the question and you agreed?" Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I had always loved Bruce for a long time. So it was an easy question to answer." Bruce kissed her forehead. "How long have you known Bruce?" he asked next. "Since childhood. When we first started school I was being picked on for being short and Bruce kind of saved me. That was before everyone found out he was rich." Ashely elbowed Bruce and he chuckled. "What made you fall for each other?" Ashley and Bruce looked at each other and smiled. "I fell for Bruce because no matter what people may say about him he hasn't really changed. The playboy thing was new and expected at the same time. From children to adults he is the same Bruce I fell for." Ashley smiled happily. "I guess I fell for Ashley because of her shortness." "What!?" Ashley pushed him away and frowned. "My shortness!" Bruce laughed. "You're just so cute for your size. How can I not fall in love with that?" Ashley moved away from Bruce. "That's not funny Bruce!" Bruce laughed. "I'm only half kidding. I fell in love with you because well, for your personality. I've been with a lot of women and I only ever met the few rare ones who would actually stay with me not for my money but for me." He took her hand into his. "I truly do love you and I don't think I have felt this way about anyone until I met you. You made me the luckiest man in the world when you agreed to be my wife." He smiled and leaned in but Ashley held her free hand up. She then pointed over to Dick who seem like he was ready to barf. "Ugh, why did I even ask if I knew you two were going to be this lovey dovey? Ashley and Bruce laughed. Dick rolled his eyes and refused to ask any more questions.

At the house Bruce was putting all the gardening tools they had brought in the kitchen. Ashley had walked in when she heard his alarm going off. She would usually feel sad or upset that he was getting ready to go. Tonight was different. Bruce signed as he turned his alarm off. He didn't want to leave right now but, duty was calling. He had to think of a way to let Ashley know that he wasn't going to be home in the morning as well. He had an important meeting with the commissioner. When he signed in defeat he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Be careful." He heard in a whisper. The pair of arms left him. Ashley walked by him. "Good night Bruce." He watched her walk out the kitchen. When Dick walked in moments later he was still standing there. "Hey, you okay?" Bruce snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, let's go we have something to take care off." Dick nodded. "Alfred the gardener will be here around ten. Can you make sure Ashley is up and properly dressed for him?" Alfred nodded. "Of course Sir, and please remember about your and Master's Dick meeting." "Huh? What meeting?" Bruce grabbed Dick and started to walk to the cave. "Never mind it let's go." "Hey, don't be including me in things you know I know that are boring!" Dick said as he was dragged down the hall.

* * *

The morning arrived and Ashley was outside in the dirt planting grapes and watermelons. The gardener was making extra rows for the peas and the squash. "Ms. Wayne are you sure you are okay with doing this? You have been working hard all morning." Ashley nodded. "Yes, I am fine! This is the most fun I have had in ages. Who knew that getting dirty was so much fun?" She laughed as she moved to the next row. "I have worked with a lot of people who had a lot of money and I have never seen them get down and dirty like you." He says sitting down. "Well I wasn't born rich if that is what you are thinking. I don't mind getting dirty when I am doing something I love." The gardener laugh. "You are a strange person Ms. Wayne." Ashley wiped some dirt of her shirt. "Oh how is that?" The gardener looked her up and down. "Rich or not I don't see many women putting on what looks like a brand new shirt and shorts just to come out here and get them dirty." Ashley frowned. "Well they are washable. I wear dresses all day everyday even when I got out for a stroll. It's nice to break that chain every once and a while." Ashley and the gardener laugh together as the morning went by.

Once all the hard labor was done Ashley was enjoying a hot bubble bath in her room. Bruce had called and told her that he wouldn't be home till late. Apparently he and Dick were meeting the commissioner for some future stock bonds that had recently gone missing. Ashley closed her eyes and sink down into the water. She had a nice little garden outside and the gardener even planted some apple trees. She would have to get up every morning and water them and take care of them. She would have to learn how to cover them when the weather got to rough or if it wasn't rough enough. It was sure to keep her busy and she was looking forward to that.

Somewhere in the city Bruce was sitting in a coffee shop waiting. He looked at his watched and then pick up his phone. The commissioner was supposed to be here an hour ago. He dialed his number. When no one picked up he left a message. He left a tip on the table and went outside where Alfred and Dick was waiting for him in the car. "So…?" Bruce signed. "It looks like we were too late..."


	8. Chapter 8: A new FriendRival Part Two

Ashely was out back in her garden. The gardener who helped her in the morning was busy pulling out some weeds that had been growing overnight. Ashley sat on the ground after watering her fruits and veggies. She looked up to the windows on the manor. Bruce had locked himself in his office all night. He was supposed to have lunch with Commissioner Gordon of the police force. He had come home and went straight to his office. It startled Ashley for a bit but Alfred assured her that everything was okay. That next morning on the news it showed that the commissioner had gone missing. Ashley thought Bruce must have been using every resource he had to help find him. She wish she could help but, she would most likely just get in the way. "Hmm…didn't the commissioner have a daughter? She should be just around Dick's age. I wonder if she's doing okay." She picked up a white lily flower and wiped a little sweat off that was rolling down her forehead.

Inside the house Bruce was down in the cave with Alfred and Dick. He was watching Ashley as she started watering the flowers. "Ashley really is getting the hang of this considering that she just started this yesterday." Dick said munching nosily. "Master Dick if you are going to munch loudly at least munch with your mouth close so that my clean floor does not get dirty." Alfred sighs and leaves to get his broom. "I thought she would be questioning me about yesterday evening. I walked through without saying anything to her." Bruce said clicking on other video files. "Maybe this gardening thing really does help ease her frustrations. Now about that baking class…" Dick says nudging Bruce. "I said I'd think about it." Bruce says looking through files. "Yesterday Gordon was meeting me at the shop to hand me some detailed information about a case that might cause damage to my company." Bruce pulled up a tracking filie where it showed a blinking light moving toward another light. "That light there is Gordon. He was in route to the shop when suddenly…" The light on the screen stopped for a second then started moving in a different directions. "Last night we followed the tracker to an abandon warehouse." Dick looked at the screen. "Yeah, but the thing blew up just as we stepped in that place. So we lost the tracker and any leads to the Commissioner." Bruce typed something in his computer. "That may be true so I want you to go back tonight and see if they left us anything in the warehouse." Dick jumped up happily. "Alright a solo mission!" "I'll head to Gordon's office and see if I can find any clues. If you find anything report to me as soon as you can." Dick nodded.

* * *

Later that evening Ashley was throwing clothes around the room in a rampage. She was very upset with Bruce. Without her knowledge Bruce had agree to set her up with some of the wives of his rich friends for dinner. She didn't want to go. She didn't like those woman and it wasn't hard to see that some of them didn't like her. Bruce knew she wouldn't reject the idea because it was in her nature. Ashley sat on the floor. She didn't care if Bruce was going out with Dick tonight. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and read a book. Her body was still sore from doing all garden work. She was learning how to pull weeds and it wasn't as easy as it looked. She sigh as the door open. "Whoa…looks like a twister hit this place." Dick says walking in. "Sweetie, I am sorry but I am really not in a good mood right now." Ashley says picking out an outfit. "Are you really upset about going out to dinner? Bruce already paid for everything so it would be like getting a free meal." Ashley tossed a dress to the side. "I don't care about all of that. Bruce knows I don't like being surround by those women. All they are going to do is pester me about his lifestyle, his work, and his plans!" Ashley tossed a shoe to the side. "I want to stay home! I'm so tired from all that weed pulling but he had to go and plan stuff for me!" Dick was a little taken back. It was very rare for Ashley to show frustration or even angrier. He wasn't sure how to respond to it really. "Well…me and Bruce are going out with some of his friends. Maybe he didn't want you to feel left out." Ashley looked down at the skirt she was holding. "I…guess that is somewhat true. I don't have many friends but, it never bother me before…" Dick moved around the pile of clothes. He sat down beside her. "I know you're mad at Bruce but he looked pretty excited when he was planning it." Ashley looked over to Dick. "Excited?" Dick nodded. "Yeah, I told you he might not like leaving you out. Plus it's because you don't have friends that you're even locked in the house every day. Think about it. If you have friends, even the ones you don't like, Bruce would give you more freedom." Ashley pouted. The way Dick made that sound was like she was a child being grounded but, he was right to a point. Bruce could be...very overprotected. She could easy remember all the times she had to write down her schedule and tell him ahead of time where she was going. She had to call him when she going to be late and call when she went out to eat with Yin, Ethan, and even her mother.

There was a knock at the door and Bruce walked in. "Whoa…" He sent a quick glare toward Dick. "...Dick…" Dick stood up "Hey, it was NOT my fault this time! Ashley was the one who went into a fit of womanly rage not me!" Dick quickly left the room before he could take any blame for the mess. Ashley grabbed a blue skirt with a white lining at the bottom. She tossed it on a chair. "Ashley…you know Alfred is going to be upset with this mess you made." Ashley said nothing as she looked for something to match the skirt. Bruce closed the door and went to sit on the bed. "Look I know your upset with the dinner but try to give it a change." Ashley looked back and frowned. "What is the point? Those women don't care about me. My life isn't as richly coded as theirs. I don't care if they had a mini heart attack because their husbands didn't buy them an expensive gift. I don't fit into their lifestyle. Regardless all they are going to want to talk about is you…" She picked up a plain blue T-shirt and tossed it on the skirt. "They are going to see me as an embarrassment and then harass me about it." She found a white shawl and tossed it on the outfit. "Then they would most likely use that to embarrass you!" She then started to clean up her mess. Bruce rubbed his head. What she said was true. To them Ashley was just easy picking. They would surly try to make her feel lesser then them. All he wanted was for her to have friends. Someone, anyone, other than Selina. He looked at Ashley. Even though she was sad and upset she was still going through with it. Most of the women he had dated beforehand would have through a massive hissy fit if he did this without telling them. He looked at the scattered clothes. Well...This wasn't even closer to what he went through. This was pretty cute. He chuckled to himself as he got up and hugged Ashley from behind. "Bruce…I'm not in the mood. I just want to get this over with." Bruce hugged her tighter. "I know you hate it but, do it for me please. I don't want you here by yourself while I am out. I feel like I am trapping you in here. In the past you know this wouldn't even be a subject. When we took Dick in he was sort of like you scapegoat right? It let you focus on someone other than me at the time and it kept you busy. Then I took that away as well. So I want you to have friends of your own even if you hate them. That way you can get out of this stuffy house and explore new things." Ashley was a bit taken back. Bruce was expressing…his thoughts…It felt kind of weird and yet she was really happy.

Ashley couldn't help but smile a bit. A tear almost came to her eye. Bruce turned her around and kissed her. "You know I hate it but I think it's best for you. If you do this for me I'll enroll you in a baking class." Ashley's eyes sparkled. "A baking class!?" Bruce chuckled at her excitement. There was a knock at the door and Alfred walked in. "What in the world…?" He looked at all the clothes and shoes scattered everywhere. Bruce and Ashley looked at each other then back at Alfred. "It was Dick…" They both said. Alfred frowned. "I figured as much. Ms. Ashley do not bother cleaning this up. I will tend to it. Now to find Master Dick and give him what for this day." He left mumbling about keeping the manor clean. Bruce and Ashley laughed together. It was a happy feeling. Bruce then embraced Ashley and kissed her deeply. "Bruce I have to get ready." "I'll make this quick." Ashley tried to hold a moan in as he kissed her neck. He ran his hand down her back then to her bottom. "You always say that though." Ashley ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his hand go under her dress. She could feel his fingers rubbing against her. Bruce pulled her down on the floor and lifted her dress above her knees. "It's not my fault I can't control myself around you. Your just way to beautiful." He kissed her knees and started to travel higher. Ashley could feel her face heating up and pushed him away. "Hold on don't think I forgot! You are still on punishment!" Bruce laughed and kissed her forehead "Yeah I know. Thought I could get passed you a bit." He helped her up and hugged her. "I love you Ashley. Thanks for going along with more of my selfish decisions."

* * *

Ashley and Bruce came down the staircase and headed to the front door. "Here I want you to wear this." He handed her a pearl necklace. "Isn't this a little out of style?" Bruce laughed. "Think of this as a…extra anniversary gift." Ashley sighed. "Fine, whatever…" Bruce placed the necklace around her neck. He then kissed her forehead. "Try to have fun and if you get to uncomfortable just give me a call and I'll come get you." Ashley hugged Bruce. "Really?" Bruce nodded. "Yes, I just want you to try this. Even if you hate the way they live I just go with the flow a bit okay." Ashley nodded. Alfred soon pulled up in a car. Dick came out and waved at Ashley as she got into the car. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Dick crossed his arms. "No, but I think it's best for her. Let's go we have work to do."

Dinner was at a big fancy restaurant. Ashley meant up with five of the ladies. They talked about how their husbands brought them new fancy cars, diamonds jewelry, expensive clothing, and so on. Ashley kept silent through most of their conversations. "Ashley dear, you have been silent for a while now. Come now tell us what have Bruce gotten for you?" One of the ladies asked pouring all the attention on Ashley. "Hm…well I don't really care for expensive things such as new cars and jewelry. He does buy me a lot of clothes for when we go to events. He also gets me a lot of books." One of the ladies chuckled. "So he buys you cheap things is what you're saying?" Ashley looked at the ladies. "I never said that. I just never asked to be spoil even though he does it anyway. He buys me things like the jewelry but I don't even like wearing it." The ladies looked at each other. "That is pretty selfish of you darling." Ashley looked at them. "What do you mean?" "Look sweetie…When your husband is buying you new things just to spoil you just take them. You will make him happy and it lets him know that he isn't wasting his time. If you keep rejecting the gifts he gives you he will find someone else who likes them. Trust me on that. My ex-husband brought me plenty of things that I didn't want. When I refused the gifts he was depressed. So depressed that he gave the things he brought me to another woman. We devoiced later on but that little hussy took him for everything he had and now he is in the lower class scraping for money while I learned a lesson and got me a another rich husband." Ashley ponder this for a while. Bruce would never cheat on her just because she didn't like his gifts. There had been a time when he would look a bit sad when she denied this brand new car or this time when he offered to buy her this very expensive dress. She didn't think much of it at the time. Ashley frowned. Maybe she was the one being to uptight. She looked at the ladies. "It seems like we are breaking through to you dearie." "Look we all know that your lifestyle doesn't fit our lifestyle. You aren't use to this yet but with our help we can make you into a wonderful richly deserved wife." Ashley looked down at the pearl necklace while the ladies smiled at each other.

Not far from the restaurant Batman was jumping over the rooftops. He had gotten a clue to where Gordon was. Robin was on the side checking what was left of the warehouse. This was his first independent case so something like this should be a breeze for him. He stops just a few feet from the restaurant Ashley was in and then pressed a small device that was inside his mask. "Ashley dear, if you just listen to us then we can mold you into the perfect wife!" Batman frowned. "Don't you want to make your husband the happiest man he can be? Then trust our judgement." It was times like these that Batman was happy to have tracking and hearing devices planted. He had expected this conversation to go in a different direction. He hit the small device again. "Alfred I want you to get the car ready." "Is there something wrong sir?" "…Just be ready if Ashley calls alright?" "Of course Master Bruce." Batman hits the device once more. "Robin…Robin come in?" Over the device he hears struggling. "Sorry not the best time right n- Ahhh!" "Robin!?" Batman hits a button on his belt and with a few seconds his car turns the corner. He glances towards the direction of the restaurant before jumping off the building and into his car. He speeds to Robin's location.

Upon arriving there he oversees the situation. There was battle damage. The dumpster had a dent on top of it where someone may have fell on it. There were also small pellet discharge scattered around the ground. Robin must have been on the defensive. In some of the area of the wall there were scratch marks. Batman rubbed one of them. "This is from his staff…" He walked toward the shamble remains of the warehouse when something hit his foot. He looked down to see Robin's staff. He picked it up and glanced at it. There was no damage to it. "Ooohhh…" Batman looked up to see someone waving their hand. He raced over to the hand. It was buried under burnt wood. Once everything was removed Robin was uncovered. "What happen?" Robin fixed his mask. "Humf…not even a 'Are you alright?' Good thing I know that deep down you care soo much." Batman said nothing as he sat up. "Well since you asked so nicely I was on my way here to get some clues when I was jumped out of nowhere. This guy came at me full force. We fought then the guy lost his balance and grabbed me. We both fell. He fell on the dumpster and I landed in the burnt wood Ah…" He tried to move his leg. "I think I broke or sprained my leg or something. Batman took a look at it. "Oh man…how am I going to explain this to Ashely?" Robin groaned in pain. "Let's call it a night." Batman helps Robin up to the car.

* * *

Ashley was running from the kitchen the next morning. She was carrying a plate full of muffins and a cup of milk. Bruce watched her and shook his head. It had only been two days since Dick broke his leg in a 'skateboard accident.' Ashely did not take it too well that morning. Bruce had taken him to the hospital that night and that morning when Dick came in with his leg cast up and crutches she. Let. Bruce. Have. it. Dick had never seen Ashley that upset before, in front of him anyways. It got so bad that Alfred had to get in the middle. Bruce tried to explain that Dick got hurt when he fell off a skateboard. Dick knew that wouldn't work since one, he has never own a skateboard and two skateboarding at the moment was not his thing. However he felt that he would need to learn soon to help convince Ashley. When all the yelling was over Ashley calmed down and apologize to Alfred. She felt like she overacted and didn't mean to cause a fuss. Bruce gave her hug and also apologize. Dick frowned and looked down at his leg. How many times were they going to worry Ashley half to death?

"Do you need anything else?" Ashley asked placing the plate down. Dick shook his head. "I told you I was fine. You don't need to overwork yourself. Besides my leg isn't all that bad." "I see…I'm sorry I must be crowding you a bit. If you do need something…" "I'll ask Alfred. You should be getting ready for a party right?" Ashley sighed. She knew she was overrating. It was something else when Bruce comes back with weird injuries but it was a completely different story if Dick started coming home with them to. She was barley convince that this happen due to skateboarding. Why would Dick be out near midnight skateboarding when he was supposed to be with Bruce? She was happy he was okay but was it now possible that Dick was also hiding something from her. "Ashley we should get going." Bruce says grabbing her by her waist. "Oh. Okay then. Dick don't overwork Alfred alright and just because your hurt doesn't mean you can stay up all night. Bed time is at eight and NO sweets before or after dinner. Understand?" Dick groaned. Ashley ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Dick blushed a bit and ate his muffins. On the way to the party Ashley was fixing her hair when she felt a hand start rubbing on her leg. "Bruce what are you doing?" She grabs his hand and stops it from going up further. "Punishment remember?" Bruce pouted and crossed his arms. Ashely laughed. "That is really cute but it won't change my mind." Bruce slid over to her and pulled out a box. "I know it's not our anniversary yet but I want you to have this." Ashley took the box and opened it. Her eyes grew big. "Oh Bruce…" It was a silver bracelet decorated with small beads and in the middle was a heart that had the date she and Bruce were married. Tears came to her eyes. "I know you don't like pricy gifts but I want our first anniversary to be one to remember. He placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Things has been difficult for us but I am glad that you are my wife. You're extremely irreplaceable in my life." Ashley hugged him then kissed him. "I love it! Thank you so much Bruce! I love you!" They shared another kiss before they arrived at the party.

They party was going well. Bruce was around his buddies when he looked over to check on Ashley. She was near her usual spot by the window but this time she was surrounded by other women to. He could tell her smile was fake but she did look like she was enjoying herself. His alarm started to go off. "Looks like you are leaving your pretty wife by herself again aye Mr. Wayne." Bruce looks at his group of associates. "I mean aren't you worried that someone else will try to sweep her right from under your nose." Bruce looked around. There were some men that were eyeing Ashley but they wouldn't dare make a move while he was there. "There won't be an issue with that gentlemen. Now if you will excuse me." Bruce walked over to Ashley. One of the ladies were in the middle of telling a dirty joke. Ashley's face was a little flustered by it. "I see you ladies are sharing some jokes with Ashley here." The women giggled and moved away from them. "Those were indeed some dirty jokes. I don't think my face can get any hotter." Bruce chuckled. "Ashley would you like to go home?" Ashley looked up at him and frowned. "Are you leaving?" Bruce nodded. "If you don't want to be here I can take you home. I am sure Dick wouldn't mind enjoying your company for a while." Bruce held his arm out. Ashley smiled and linked with his arm. He has never asked her a question like this before. It seemed out of character but she was happy. "Oh are you two leaving?" The host of the party walked up to them. "I am afraid so. We have some important things to attend to." The man laughed. "I understand Mr. Wayne however, wouldn't Ms. Wayne like to stay. I will keep a…close…eye on her while you are gone." Ashley's grip tighten around Bruce's arm. Bruce smiled. "No need for that. I will be taking **MY** wife home. Our son was involved with a small accident. She is very worried about him. Isn't that right Ashley." Ashley nodded. "Yes, I can be such a worry wart sometimes. I really do apologize for leaving so early." The man took a step back and shook his head. "N-No need to say anything more Ms. Wayne. If anything would have happen to my children, I would be worried about them as well. Please have a good night and thank you for attending." He quickly walks away getting lost in the crowd. Bruce smirks and leads Ashley to the door.

Ashley leaned against Bruce while he was on his phone. When they arrive home Dick was in the same spot they left him. He was yelling at the TV for some strange reason. Bruce kissed Ashley on the head before quickly heading to his office. Ashley rubbed her head then looked at the bracelet. She giggled and walked into the living room. "Hey Ashley? Do you want to play this game with me?" Dick said holding up a controller.

* * *

Into the night a shadow slipped into the darkness. It sneaked over to the police station and jumped through an unlocked window. It went to Gordon's office and started to go through the files. It was so busy going through the files that it failed to notice a larger much darker shadow over top it. "It seems I've caught a rat in a trap…" The first shadow quickly moved but was unable to due to something latching on to its feet. The larger shadow came into the moonlight reveling it to be the Batman. "What you're stuck in is high density sticky form of clay. It was a gift from Robin." Batman walked up to the shadow and grabbed it. He pulled it into the light. "What is going on…?" When placed in the light the shadow was revealed to be a small girl dressed as a child version of the himself, Batman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl knocked his hand away. "I am here looking for my fath- uh I am here to help look for the commissioner. I go by Batgirl by the way" Batman stayed silent for a second. "What you are doing is involving yourself in a dangerous line of work. You shouldn't be out here." Batgirl crossed her arms. "No, what I am doing is solving this case. The police isn't going to get to my da- the uh commissioner in time with the leads they got!" Batman narrowed his eyes. "What leads do you have?" Batgirl reached over to the desk and picked up a paper. "The commissioner was on his way to give this to Bruce Wayne. It was about a criminal who may have been planning to use Wayne's tech for you know bad stuff. I guess that same guy must have kidnap him. When they burned down the warehouse I found this." Batgirl pulled out a burned flash drive. "I tried to get in it but most of the files have been badly destroyed." Batman took the flash drive. "I'll take this off your hand." Batgirl frowned. "Hey no way I found it first." She tried to get it back but she forgot that her feet were stuck together. She ended up falling on the floor. "The effects should were off in a few seconds. If you know what's good for you then you will go home and let me handle this." Batman jumped out the window leaving a very angry Batgirl.

Bruce was down in his cave when Alfred came down. "Ah, I didn't think you would be back so early Sir." "I saw a girl dressed up as a mini Batman girl tonight. She called herself Batgirl. She may have been the one who got into a fight with Robin." He put the flash drive in his computer. "She got this flash drive from the remains in the warehouse. The files have indeed been damage but I think I can figure out where Gordon is." "I see, then I shall fetch you a cup of coffee." Alfred said leaving. "Alfred where is Ashley?" Bruce asked all of a sudden. "Ms. Ashley is currently taking a bath. It was recommend by Master Dick who dumped…I mean spilled… his dinner over her." Bruce turned around. "Why did he do that?" "Ms. Ashley beat him at one of his video games. I guess he got embarrassed and upset." Bruce frowned and got up. "Sir?" He changed into his regular clothes and went upstairs. He first went to his room where steam was coming out the bathroom. He opens the door to see Ashley sitting in the tub with her eyes close. "Ashley?" Ashley open her eyes "Ah, Bruce your home early." With the door open the steam started to disappear from the bathroom. Bruce spotted small chunks of meat in her hair. He rolled up his sleeves and got to his knees. "Bruce?" He dipped his hands in the water and started to clean out her head. "So why don't you tell me what happen?" Ashley looked down. "Well…Dick wanted to play that game Call of duty. I didn't think I would actually win since I had always sucked at it but as we played I guess all those times Ethan forced me to play paid off. I pretty much destroyed him." Ashley sighed. "I guess he got a little upset and dumped…I mean spilled his food on me." Bruce frowned. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was a just a little upset and you know how kids are." "Did he apologize?" "Ah, well no." "Ashley, I know you care for Dick a lot but just because he is hurt doesn't mean you can take this kind of attitude. Even if he was upset that was no way to treat you." Bruce poured shampoo on her head. "On another note I always wanted to wash your hair. Did you know you have a bit of brown and red mix in here?" Ashley laughed at that. She relaxed as he washed her hair.

Ashley was getting ready for bed when Bruce went downstairs to talk to Dick. Alfred was washing the dishes and making a cup of tea for Ashley. Dick was in the living still playing the same game. Bruce walked in front of the TV. "Hey you're going to make me lose." Bruce narrowed his eyes, grabbed the plugs to the game and took them out. "Hey!" "So Ashley beat you in a game and you dumped your plate of food on her?" Dick bit his lip. "Ashley has done a lot for you ever snice you came into this house and that's how you treat her?" Dick twirled his fingers. "What you did was uncalled for and it hurt her feelings. You need to apologize to her before you go to bed and promise her that it will never happen again." Dick scratched his head. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just surprise that she knew how to play." "So you thought Ashley was an easy win and you got upset when she beat you. That doesn't change the fact that what you did is unacceptable. Until you apologize you will not be playing this game or any others. Your bed time is now at seven and no sweets for an extra month." Dick's mouth dropped. "You have got to be kidding me!?" Bruce took the game, the plugs, the controllers, and the TV remote. "Hey where are you going with the TV remote?" Bruce looked back. "You won't be needing it since you don't watch TV anyways." "Then what am I supposed to do now?" "Read a book." Bruce walked up stairs with the devices in hand. The door to his room open and Alfred walked out. "Sir? What are you doing with those?" "Dick is on punishment until he apologizes to Ashley. No games, no TV, bed time is at seven." Alfred nodded as he walked away. Ashley was laying in the bed reading a book when she saw Bruce walk in. She watched him put the devices in the closet. "Did you take those from Dick?" "Yeah, he can't have them back until he apologizes for his behavior towards you." Ashley giggled. "What is it?" "It's just it feels a little weird that you are punishing him. I'm the one usually doing this." Bruce smiled. "Well maybe some of your charms are finally rubbing off on me. I need to get back to the office. I still have work to do." Ashley nodded. "Try not to stay up to late. You have a meeting with the boards tomorrow."

Dick was trying to make it up the stairs with his crutches when Bruce came out the room. "It's nice to see you have motivation. You better mean that apology." He pointed up to a camera and passed Dick. Ashley was about to head to bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." It took a minute but Dick finally open the door with a bit of struggling. "Is there something wrong Dick?" Dick came up to Ashley and sat on the bed. "Yes there is…" Ashley sat up. "I…uh…I just want to say sorry…for you know…dumping my food on you. I didn't mean it. I really didn't." Ashley crossed her arms. "I'm glad you apologize. That game Call of Duty is not a personal favorite of mine. When we were kids Bruce and Ethan made me play that game every day and I never won. I guess when I was playing you I remember some of the kinks in the game. I still hate it though so you don't have to worry about me playing it again." Ashley laughed but Dick looked down sadly. "I really am sorry. I didn't know I hurt your feelings. I promise to never do it again. You have done a lot for me since I moved in here and it was rude for me to treat you like that." Ashley got up and pulled Dick in a hug. "It's fine sweetie. I know you didn't mean it and it makes me happy that you came up here to apologize to me. Now Bruce told me he placed you on a punishment until you apologized is that right?" Dick nodded. "Well now that you apologize let's change that shall we?" Dick smiled. "First off, you can watch TV." Dick nodded happily. "In your room for the next month." Dick's smile started to fade. "The channels such as all the cartoon channels, the action channels, the game channels and all above will be blocked. That means you can only watch the news channel, the food channel, and boring network channels." Dick pouted. "You are not to leave your room unless you're coming down to eat with us. No games, no sweets, bedtime is at seven thirty. If you aren't in bed by seven thirty I will drop it down to seven." "Why am I grounded?" "Well what you did was very rude. Any other parent would have given you a smack here and there. So consider this as you getting off very lucky." Ashley suddenly frowns and narrows her eyes. "This is your first warning Dick. Please don't ever do that again." Dick gulped and nodded. Ashley then smiled and rubbed his hair. "Now go on to bed. Your punishment starts now." When Dick left the room Ashley crossed her arms. "Maybe Bruce is also rubbing off on me a little. I am not sure if that is a good thing or bad"

* * *

The next night Batman was flying over the city. Those long hours in his cave paid off. He got a lock on where they may have been holding Gordon. Apparently the ones who kidnap Gordon had nothing to do with his company. It was a former cop who went bad and wanted revenge. Gordon had fired this man when he was found setting up evidence in a case. Batman was following the map that he had constructed from the burned files on the drive. When he got close to the area he jumped out his plane after setting it on auto mode. He landed on a building that was near the area he was tracking. "Wow…you sure do work fast." Batman turned around to find Batgirl jumping down after him. "I never thought you would be able to crack it that fast." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Why are you still here? I told you that…" "Blah blah blah to dangerous blah blah blah to young Blah. Look I am not leaving until we rescue the commissioner. She narrowed her eyes at him. "…Fine just stay close and don't do anything until I tell you to." She smiled and nodded.

Batman and Batgirl ran in silence to the building. It was another warehouse. The windows were dirty but they could see two people inside. One was sitting down while one was pacing. While Batgirl kept watch Batman cut a small hole in the top window. He then placed his hand in and turned the knob to unlock the window. They jumped down into the darkness and come up on the two people. The person sitting down was Gordon. He was tied up and had bruises on his face. They could see blood dripping from his head. His glasses were broken on the floor in front of him. His eyes were closed and his head swung side to side like he was fading in and out of consciousness. The man walking back and forth in front of him had a ski mask on. He was dressed in full black and had a bat over his shoulder. Every time he walked in front of Gordon they could hear a crunch. Looking down they saw that the man was stepping the glasses every time he paced in front of Gordon. Batman pulled Batgirl back. "Stay here. There may be more who are hiding. When everything is clear we get Gordon and get out of here understand?" Batgirl nodded. "Got it!" Batman disappeared in the dark and stalked the man. He then pulled out a batarang and threw it at the man's bat. As soon as he did that six men appeared from behind Gordon with guns. The man with the ski mask laughed as he also took out a gun. Batman took out another batarang and threw it at the lights just as they started shooting. He knocked the lights out leaving one that was hanging over Gordon.

Batgirl, acting on adrenaline jumped from her hiding spot. She kept low as bullets fired and grunts can be heard. She made it to Gordon and started to cut the ropes off him. "Just a little more…" Suddenly she felt a bat on her shoulder. "What do you think you are doing little bird…huh? You aren't Robin!" Batgirl smirked and took advantage of the man's confusion. She kicked his knee out and when he bent over to grab it she uppercuts him sending him flying into a pile of boxes. "Alright!" She says happily. "I took down my first bad guy!" As she celebrated she failed to notice another man pick up a pipe. He was about to swing down before something hard hit him on the head. When he fell Batgirl turned around quickly and defensively. "Oh…thanks for that ha-ha." Batman ignored her for the moment as he cut the ropes off Gordon. "You need to leave now. I have already called the police and they should be here in less the five minutes." Batman said as he grabbed the two men and tired them up with the other. "We can't just leave him here! Look he is hurt!" Before Batman can say anything he could heard the police sirens coming up the street. He grabbed Batgirl and took out a grappling gun and shot it up to the window. He then lift himself and Batgirl out the warehouse just as the doors busted open. "I thought you said they would be here in five minutes" Batgirl says. "Correction I said less than five minutes." Batgirl shrugged and raised her hand for a high five. "Great job partner!" Batman grabbed her wrist. "I'm going to tell you one last time. This job isn't for children. This is a very serious thing you are doing and you may get hurt." Batgirl snatched her arm away. "Then what about Robin! He is a child isn't he?" Batman turn away. "Robin is still training to take on these types of situations. However, unlike you he has months of training under his belt and knows not to turn his back in the middle of a fight." Batgirl crossed her arms. "Then…Then train me! I want to fight crime to. This city needs all the help it can get!" Batman hit a button on his belt. "No, Go home and forget about this. Live a normal life. Something some of use do not have." He jumped off the building and landed in his plane. It took off leaving Batgirl speechless.

* * *

"No, I think he will gone all night." Ashley sunk in her bed. She and Selina were making plans for a dinner date. "I can't stand to see you with all those stuck up women. It's clear to everyone that this does not fit your image." Selina says. Ashley laughs. "I know but it's the only way I might be able to get out the house without Bruce worrying about me so much." "Then why don't you ditch them and come hang with me." "I thought that is what we were talking about now? I tell Bruce I'm going to Brunch with the ladies and then come straight to your place." Ashley says mockingly. "Ha-Ha very funny. We both know that won't work because..." "I/You won't lie to Bruce." They say in unison. They broke out into a laughed. "So how is Dick? Is his leg doing okay?" "Yes. The doctor said it wasn't bad and as long as he stay off it he should be up in about a month or so. Right now he is in his room looking at the nature channel. I think it's the only channel that I didn't block that interest him." "I still say you should had beat him." Selina says. "Yeah, mom thought so to. She actually wants me to send Dick to her house on the weekend. I'm a little scared of that." "Oh, how so?" "Well Dick got it nice here. Alfred does all the cleaning and cooking. Dick and hard labor doesn't fit well in the same sentence you know." Selina laughed. "You got that right. You and Bruce got him spoiled rotten. Speaking of that…When do you plan on popping out a baby of your own?" Ashley blushed. "Let's not talk about that! Is that something we need to bring up in this conversation?" Selina laughed harder. "That is not funny Selina!" Ashley was about to say something else when she heard the door open. "Bruce? Your home a bit early." Bruce smiled weakly and headed to the bed. "Hey, let's pick this up another time. Bruce just walked in." Ashley hangs up the phone. "Bruce are you okay?" Bruce more than ever wish he could tell Ashley his secret. If he did he would have been able to vent to her. He looked down at the floor. Maybe it was time…to let her in…at least a little. "Bruce." Bruce snapped out his thoughts to see a worried Ashley with her arms outstretched. Bruce smiled and embraced her. Somehow he got under the blankets and laid on top of her. His head rest on her breasts and she rubbed her fingers through his hair. He relaxed into her touch. Sometime this was all he needed. Ashley reached out and turned the lights out. She wiggled under him which gave him the signal that he was getting to heavy. He moved off her and laid on his side facing her. When she got comfortable she also turn to the side. Bruce buried his face in her breasts and held her close. She moved her fingers around in his hair. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Tonight the only thing that really tired him out was that girl. He hope that she had heard his warning and forgot all about this life.

A month later Batman and Robin were sparing on the rooftop. "How does your leg feel?" "It's a little stiff but nothing a little warm up can fix." They spar into the night. "Wow…so he really does have training. Huh who would have thought?" Batman and Robin stopped to see Batgirl sitting on the edge of the roof. "Ugh…why are you still here?" Robin says. "Chill I'll leave as soon as Batman agrees to train me." Batman sighed. This girl was almost as stubborn as Ashley. Robin walked up to her. "Look what we do isn't for fun and games." "Uh duh I know that! That's why I am asking Batman to train me! He trained you and look how good you are! I am a fast learner and unless you want me fighting crime by myself…" She smirked. Batman crossed his arms. "Alright…I'll train you." Robin's mouth dropped and Batgirl jumped up in excitement. "You will met us here every night at nine thirty. I'll train you in defensive moves and depending on your progress I'll decided if we need to take it up a bit." Batgirl nodded. "Man this is so cool!" Robin groaned. "Man this is so lame…" "Excuse me!" "You heard me. It's going to be lame! We already progress this far in my own training now we have to go back to the basic because you wanna play hero." Batgirl frowned. "Even without training I kicked your sorry butt remember." Robin's eyes widen. "That…I was…you caught me off guard! If I wasn't trying to find someone important I would have beat you without breaking a sweat!" Batgirl laughed. "Yeah shrimp okay, if you say so." Batman shook his head. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Anniversary

Ashley and Bruce walked hand in hand as they walked to the coffee shop. Today was their anniversary. Bruce tighten his grip around Ashley. His morning was already starting off on a high note. She had woken him up with a little morning service under the sheets. At first, he thought he was just dreaming but when he actually opened his eyes he pulled the sheets up. Bruce felt goosebumps go up and down his body. He needed to calm down. It would get hard to walk soon if he continued to think about that. Ashley giggled and clinged to his arm. "Are you still thinking about earlier? Your face is all red." Bruce smiled. "It's not every day I get to wake up to that. You thinking of making it a daily thing?" "Eh!? No way then we would never get out the bedroom!" They both laughed as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Happy Anniversary you two!" Ethan says happily. "I can't believe it's been a year! Hotdog!" Ashley laughed. "That sounded so lame." Yin held a donut up. "Since it will be kind of dangerous to clink coffee cups let's clink donuts instead." Bruce and Ashley looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, okay let's do that." They each grabbed a donut and held it up. "To your first anniversary and to many more!" They clink their donuts together. "So what you plan on doing today?" Yin asks. "A movie and dinner at home." Ashley says smiling brightly. Ethan and Yin looked at each other then back at Bruce. "Hey, don't look at me. It's what she wants." Ashley hugged his arm. "I just want to spend a full day with Bruce! All I ask is for a day." Yin frowned and stood up. "I won't except that!" she says. Everyone gave her a confusing look. "Ashley would you mind stepping out with me for a moment?"

Yin and Ashley stood outside for the moment. Bruce and Ethan were looking at them. "What do you think they are talking about?" Ethan asks. "I really don't know." Yin had her back towards them and Ashley was standing right in front of her. He could read lips but not when they were standing like that. "So what were your real plans for today?" Bruce crossed his arms. "I was going to take her out to a movie and then to that seafood place she liked so much. They had a really good wine selection. I thought she would be interested. I also…" He pulled out a red box with a black bow over it. "I got this for her." "Bruce you know she don't do jewelry." Bruce smirked and opened the case. "Oh…well that's different ha-ha" Bruce closed the box and put it in his coat pocket. There was then a knock on the window. Both men looked up to see Yin glaring at them. She then mouths something and pulled Ashley away. "Uh…what did she say?" Bruce chuckled. "She said she is taken Ashley away for a while to buy a gift." "A gift? I wonder what it would be? Ashley was never all that good with gifts you know so be prepared." Bruce couldn't help but to try to imagine her picking something out for him. When they were younger she got him a pair of mix matching socks for his birthday. He wouldn't have a problem with that if it wasn't for this unbearable itchiness he got when he wore them. Then on Christmas she gave him a sweater that was decorated with candy patches. Like the socks he loved it but, like the socks it came with an unbearable itchiness. Now that he thought about it, every form of clothing he ever got from Ashley had this unbearable itchy feeling. He glanced over to Ethan who was wearing a smirk on his face. "This could prove to be very interesting." He got up and headed outside. "I have to make a quick call Ethan. I'll be right back."

* * *

Alfred placed something in the oven before turning around to see Dick grumbling to himself. "Master Dick? Is there something wrong?" Dick looked up at him. "I'm trying to think of something to give Ashley for her anniversary. Maybe I'll get her a bunny." "Why would you want to give her a bunny?" "I don't know…don't she have a garden? Having an animal or two will make it feel real or something right?" "Just a F.Y.I Ms. Ashley is allergic to those breeding machines. So think come up with another gift. What about something she can wear like a bow or bracelet." Dick frowned. "Alfred you know she doesn't like jewelry. Plus, the gift that I wanted to give her was already brought." "Then do like Master Bruce did and improvise if you can." Alfred walked away and went to grabbed fresh blankets and sheets. Dick tapped his finger on the table and finally an idea came to mind. He quickly ran upstairs to his room. "This is going to be messy but it's the thought that counts right?"

Somewhere in the city Yin and Ashley were in a certain type of store buying certain outfits and items. "Yin I don't know about this. I mean…this is really reveling and it's so tight!" "Well if it's loose it will fall off. It's best to get a size smaller. Oh here, were these too." "Are you sure Bruce will like something like this?" "How can he not. I kinda wish he was taking you somewhere else like to Paris or Miami or some other faraway place." "Ha-Ha are you trying to get rid of me or something?" "No, of course not. First of all, I'm just saying you might find other places to live a better life…way better then Gotham." "Well you aren't wrong. Gotham is far from being peaceful but, Bruce loves it here and so do I. When I was traveling I found lots of good places to settle yet I became very homesick." "Ain't no place like home huh?" Ashley smiled and nodded. "Right. Secondly, Bruce put you through a lot of stress and hurt. I would have think you would have taken this to your full advantage. Like spending money on yourself for once." Ashley laughed. "I told you Yin I'm not with Bruce for the money. I would love him just the same if he was broke and living in an apartment. You are right though. Bruce and I had our moments but what married couple doesn't have an argument here and there." Yin sighs. "You know Bruce hasn't stayed home for one full day." Yin frowns. "So just spending this one day with him makes me incredibly happy. More than you'd ever know."

Yin smiled and rubbed her head. "Bruce is lucky to have a wife like you. Now back to this outfit. I like it but we need another color. Bruce is kinda mysterious in a way so let's go with this color." Ashley blushed a bit. "Why do I have to wear this? Couldn't I just have brought him a suit or a watch or something?" Yin frowned. "This is your first anniversary so this needs to be extra special. A watch or suit isn't going to cut it. Maybe down the road when you get a bit of years behind you." Ashely sighed. "Oh you need to get these to. Make sure you apply this before you put the outfit on…In fact just get all of these I am sure Bruce will love them anyway." "Isn't this too much? How much will this cost?" Yin grabbed Ashley's purse and pulled out her credit card. "You are married to a billionaire. I assure you this won't even dent his wallet."

* * *

It was getting late into the evening and Bruce and Ethan were standing in front of the coffee shop still looking for Yin and Ashley. "Where did those two run away to?" Ethan asks. Bruce looks around. "Why don't we take a walk. I'm sure we will run into them eventually." They walk down the street looking through stores. Suddenly a group of girls surrounded Bruce and begged to take his picture. Bruce shrugged and stopped to take a picture with the girls and Ethan even got invited in. "Mr. Wayne why don't you come to our party to night! It's sure to be more fun with you there." Bruce laughed. "Sorry ladies but I'm in the middle of something important at the moment." "Aw come on." One girl tries to lock arms around him but he quickly backed away. "Sorry ladies I am a taken man now. I'm looking for my wife so if you will excuse me." His answer didn't sit so well with the girls. "How long do you plan to play this husband and wife stuff? We know you're a man who can't have just one woman. Why don't you let us join the game? I'll be your perfect wife!" One of the girls tried pushed up on Bruce. "Yeah right as if. Pick me I'll be a better wife then any of them." Bruce rubbed his head as the girls started auguring. It started drawing unneeded attention. Luckily this got the attention of Ashley and Yin who were just on the other side of the street. Seeing this Ashley frowned and headed over to them. Bruce spotted her and waved. "Ooo don't wave all happily at me. What are you doing!?" Bruce held his hands up defensively. "I really didn't do anything this time." Ashley frowned then pouted. "I'm telling the truth." Bruce grabs her by the waist. "You're the only woman for me. You know that right?" Ashley didn't change her expression. Ethan, who were keeping the girls at a distance called out to Ashley. "Hey, he really is telling the truth. You think I would let him do as he pleases on your special day." Ashley looked at Ethan then back at Bruce. "I guess since Ethan vouched for you I conclude you are telling the truth." Bruce kissed her forehead. "Good then let's go home. Alfred should have everything set up." "Are you sure it's okay to be leaving like this?" Ashley asks. "Of course. It's Ethan's job to do stuff like this." They started to walk away leaving the arguing girl's in Ethan and Yin's care.

When Ashley and Bruce came home a nice smell hit them in the face. "Mmm something smells really yummy." Ashley says. Alfred walked from the kitchen. "Ah, I see you two are back from roaming the city? Would you like me to take those bags for you Ms. Ashley?" Ashley shook her head quickly. "No I would like to put them away myself if you don't mind." Bruce gave her a questioning look. "What's in the bag?" He reached for the bag. Ashley moved the bags away from his reach. "You are going to have to wait until I show you what's inside" She sticks out her tongue playfully. "I'm going to take this upstairs right quick." Ashley headed to the stairs and was about to open the door to her room when she spotted Dick coming down the hallway covered in glue, paper, and confetti. "Oh, Dick have you been in your room all day? Why are you covered in all of that?" Dick walked up to Ashley. "I've been thinking really hard on what to give you for your anniversary. I thought about giving you a bunny but I found out that you were allergic to them. So I was going to get you a necklace but the one I wanted to get you was already taken. Then I thought about making you something but, as you can see, that was a no go. So I thought I would…do something for you instead." "Do something for me? You cleaned your room?" Dick pouted. "No, nothing like that. I…" Dick blushed and rubbed his head. "It's something you always asked me to give and I always give you lip about it." Ashley sat her bag down. "Dick?" Dick took a deep breath. "Here I go…" He closed the distance between him and Ashley and gave her a hug. "Happy Anniversary…mother…" A slight blush flashed across Ashley's face. Dick's hug tightens around her. Ashley smiled and hugged him back. A tear left her eye. "Thank you so much for this wonderful gift." Bruce and Alfred was coming up the stairs when they witness the scene between the two. Bruce smiled "Well I guess he took my advice after all." Alfred said turning around and walking back down the stairs.

When Ashley's and Dick's moment was over Ashley placed her gift in the closet and then switch into a nice gray sweater and a pair of jeans. Bruce placed his gift on the night stand table and changed into a plain white button up shirt and a pair of brown slacks. When the two were finished Ashley hooked her arm with Bruce. "Why Mr. Wayne I didn't know you actually had other clothes other than those suits. You look quite handsome." Bruce smiled. "Well Ms. Wayne I felt it was time to dress more casually like you did since you aren't wearing your usual attire." They both laughed as the headed to the theater room. Alfred had already placed a movie in and sat a bowl of popcorn on each table. "Now, please don't spoil your dinner. I have cook a very special meal for you two. Please enjoy your movie. The movie was an action flick about how a secret agent had to choose between saving the love of his life or saving the only family he had. Ashley held Bruce's hand tightly. At the end of the movie the agent was able to save both of their love ones at the expense of losing an arm. When the movie was over Ashley looked down sadly. "What's wrong Ashley?" "Oh, It's just a little scary to think that there are people who really have to pick choices like that. I don't know what I would do if I had to choose between two people I love." Bruce smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "It's okay you won't ever have to worry about doing that. I'll make sure of it." Ashley smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Bruce led Ashley back to their room and to the balcony. "Ah, the view looks nice out here." Ashley says. Bruce stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It looks beautiful with you in it." Ashley giggled. "That was so lame." "Lame or not you laughed so it doesn't matter." "Master Bruce, Ms. Ashley. I have your first dish ready. "Yay. I can't wait to see what you cooked." Ashley says. Alfred sat two dishes on a small marble table and also two glasses. He also placed a candle on the table. Bruce pulled out the chair for Ashley before sitting down. Alfred pulled the lid off the dish. "This here is Stuffed Artichoke Hearts. "Smells nice." Bruce says. "Aw Alfred, they look like hearts!" Bruce and Ashley picked one up but before they took a bite they stopped and looked at each other. They smiled and instead fed each other the artichoke hearts. "Mmm so good!" Ashley says finishing up Bruce's. When the dish was done Alfred took the empty tray and headed back to the kitchen. Ashley wipe the crumbs off her face. "I wonder what the main dish and dessert will be!" She said excited. "Well I can't tell what the main course would be but I can definitely tell you wants going to be for dessert." He grabbed her hand and licked the crumbles off her fingers and smirked her way. Ashley turned away with a slight blush.

Alfred return with a tray of two dishes. He also had a wine bottle in his hand. He opens the bottle and filled the glasses half way and lit the candle. "Something smells kind of sweet." Bruce says frowning. "I understand you aren't too fond of sweets Sir but, I think you should try it first. If it's not to yours or Ms. Ashley's taste I do have a second dish. He took the lids off the dishes. "This is called Maple Salmon it's a recipe I got from…" "Mother?" Ashley says as she looks closely at the dish. "Yes, she called to recommend it just for this night." Ashley smiled. "This is my favorite dish. Mom use to make it on special occasions." Bruce smiled. "Well if this is her recipe then how can I deny trying it." Bruce cut him a slice of the salmon. Ashely and Alfred waited for his opinion. "Hm I have to admit. It's not bad at all." Ashley smiled happily and took a bite out of hers to. "Ah, Alfred I'll have to tell mother that you are giving her a run for her money now." "I am sure your mother would be happy to hear that. I'll go get dessert ready." Once Alfred left Ashley looked towards the city. It was getting dark and sadly she felt that this was going to end soon. She sighed. "You okay?" "Yes, well, no…" "What's wrong?" Ashley grabs her cup of wine and sips it. She placed it down and looked at Bruce. "I am sorry Bruce. I'm happy right now I really am but I can't help to feel like you're going to cut this night short and leave me alone." Bruce frowned. "I don't want to ruin this night but, we never really had one complete date ever. Whenever we reaching the peak of our time together you are always pulled away for work. I'm just…" Bruce grabbed her hand. "You don't have to worry about anything. After Yin kidnapped you from me earlier I made a phone call to a good friend of mine to help with any work that may come up." "You did?" "Yeah, I am not too comfortable with someone else looking over my work but, I told you I wanted this to be a night you will always remember. I don't want to ruin that because something at work came up. Hopefully they can handle it enough for one night." Ashley smiled. Bruce picked her hand up and kissed it. He moved his kiss to the back of her finger then he placed her finger on his lips. Ashley's face started to heat up. Bruce licked her finger and gave her a lustful look. Ashley gulped and quickly pulled her hand away. "Should we get started on dessert?" Bruce says licking his lip.

* * *

Dinner was quickly finished and Alfred's dessert was put on hold. Bruce pushed Ashley down on the bed. He kissed her neck while his hands moved up her sweater. "Bruce wait a minute." "It's hard to do that when I've been on punishment for this long. You're so soft and I want to touch you more." He kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth. If this kept going Ashley wouldn't be able to give her gift to Bruce. She finally manages to push him back a bit with just enough force. "Please give me a second! I need to give you my gift!" The look in Bruce's eyes told her that he didn't want to stop but he got up anyways. Ashley got up and headed to the closet before he changed his mind. She grabbed the bags she had earlier and ran into the bathroom. Bruce unbutton his shirt and unbuckled his pants. It was getting hard to control himself. He took a breather and looked over to the box. Maybe he should give Ashley her gift as well depending on what her gift to him is. Only a few minutes past by and Bruce was already becoming a little impatient. "Ashley, are you okay in there?" "Yes, but I think I am having second thoughts on this." "It's a little too late for that now come on out." "It's too embarrassing!" "You can either come out here all on your own or I can just come drag you out. It's up to you." "Okay! Okay! I'm coming out. Just don't laugh." "Bruce picked up the box. Laugh at one of your gifts? Ha! I would never." Ashley walked out the bathroom. "Ha-Ha…very funny…" Bruce looked up and dropped the box on the floor.

Looking from toe to head Ashley was wearing thin black stockings with purple lining and two purple bows on the side that stopped just over her thighs, a pair of black panties with a big purple bunny imprinted on the hip. A huge black bow with purple lining covered her just her breasts. Her hair was also in a low ponytail with two pairs of black bows. "Uh…Happy anniversary…your gift is um…me…" Ashley blushed harder than usual. Her face felt like it was on fire as Bruce simply stared at her. "Well…do you like it?" She asked. Bruce blinked a few times and then sat back on the bed. Ashley looked down to see a huge bulge in his pants. "Ashley come here." Ashley took baby steps, feeling nervous. She stopped in front of Bruce hoping he wouldn't figure out the next surprise gift she was also wearing. Bruce touched her stomach. "Bruce?" "You smell sweeter than usual. Are you wearing something new?" Bruce brought her body to him and licked her stomach. "Ah, wait…" Bruce licked her stomach up and down and back up to where the bow was. He pulled back and licked his lips. "You taste like a strawberry. That's kinda hot." Ashley bit her lips and took a deep breath. She pushed Bruce away a bit. She lifts her leg and placed her foot on his leg. "Ashley?" "Lick here to…" Bruce body jolted. He pulled the stockings down passed her knee. "Smells different here…" Bruce licked her knee. His hand reached under her leg and lift it higher as he headed up to the inside of her thigh. His other hand was holding on to her butt so that she would fall back. "It tastes like Apple but when I go up it starts tasting like…peaches? What's going on?" Ashley moved her leg away and sat on Bruce's lap. Bruce placed his hands on her hips to prevent her from rubbing too much against him. He was already on a thin line from losing control.

"It's another part of your gift. In the store they had an eatable oil that came in different flavors. I couldn't decide what to get so Yin made me get one of each. There are multiple flavors all over my body." She kissed Bruce cheek and moved to kiss his ear. "Can you figure out all of the flavors?" She whispers in his ears. Bruce pulls Ashley back and pressed his lips to her roughly. That thin line that was holding him back was not cut. She was being too sexy tonight. "I won't be able to hold back anymore. Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow." He removed the bow that covered her breast and fell back on the bed. Ashley could feel his member rubbing against her and reached back to uncover it. She then sat up and positioned herself on top of him. "Your wrong Bruce. Your not the only one pent up. So don't blame me if your the one who doesn't have the strengthen to get up in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, somewhere in Gotham Robin and Batgirl were perched on a rooftop waiting. "So why are we waiting?" Batgirl asks. "How should I know. Batman said that we were to wait at this location until his "help" arrives." Batgirl crossed her arms. "It's like he doesn't trust us to go on patrol." Robin shrugged and smirked at Batgirl. "If it makes you feel better I wouldn't trust you with going on patrol either." He chuckled to himself as Batgirl glared daggers at him. "Can't we just give Batman a quick call." "No! I mean no, he is uh working on another mission right now. He said he didn't want to be bothered unless we couldn't handle it out here." Batgirl placed her hand on hips. "Are you hiding something from me?" "Uh, duh. I'm robin I hold secrets from just about anyone who meets me. It's what I do." "You know that's not what I meant dummy!" "Well you need to be more specific next time." Batgirl took out a batarang. "You wanna say that a little closer to my face bird boy?" Robin took out his staff. "I will gladly beat a lesson in you. Batman isn't here to save you tonight." "Ha! You're the one who is always getting saved by Batman!" They both looked at each other. The wind blew harshly as a few leaves from the trees below blew up to where they were. One of the leaves drifted in-between them. As soon as it touched the ground they both rushed at each other but, before they could collide an arrow shot down in between them. The two jumped back to see an arrow had pierced through the same leaf that fell between them. "Alright kids I've seen enough. It's time to get to work."

A phone ringing was ignored by the moments of a rapidly moving bed. "S-Stop. This is to…much!" "Oh? What happened to that big talk of yours? Giving in already?" "Of course not but your being too rough!" "It seems you like it like that. I was able to slip in without any preparation this time." The phone rang once more. "Tisk…" A hand reached out from under the blankets. "Hello? Yeah, yeah, Alright I leave it to you." "Who was that?" "Sorry I told my stand in to give me a call when he got here. I told him he could stay here until he heads back home." "What!?" The phone was tossed back on the dresser. "Don't worry about it. Now why don't we continue where we left off." It wasn't too long until the bed to started rapidly moving once more.

When morning came Bruce was the first to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his face when something soft hit his chest. He looked at his wrist to see a black ribbon tied to him. He chuckled at himself easily remembering being tied up at some point last night. He rubbed his neck feeling the bite mark that was left. He felt refreshed this morning after he got his fill last night. He untied the ribbon from his wrist and took a step out his bed. "Huh?" Looking down he saw that he had stepped on a box. "Oh, I got so excited that I forgot to give Ashley her gift." He looked over to Ashley. She was still sleeping with her back turned to him. There were hicky and bite marks all over her neck and down her body. He picked the box and opened it. It was a necklace with seven silver teddy bears. On the back of each teddy bears were names engraved on the back and a date under the names. He knew Ashley didn't like things like this unless it had meaning. He slides over to Ashley and placed it around her neck. He moved her hair out the way and clips the necklace in place. The back of her neck was clean of hicky's. "I feel like I should fix that." Bruce smirked and kissed and sucked at the back of her neck. Ashley squirmed and let out a small moan. The back of her neck tasted like a brand of candy. Maybe bubble gum? A lollypop? Ashely opened one of her eyes. Her body was heating up but every time she tried to move pain shot up her backside. Bruce, realizing she was awake, pressed his body against her. It wasn't meant to happen but his lower half had re awoke to full attention. "Wanna go one more round?" He whispered in her ear. Ashley quickly shook her head. One more round might take her out for the rest of the day. She had things to do like checking her garden and thanking Alfred for dinner and so on. Last night she realized that she just couldn't keep up with Bruce's stamina. Even tired up he kept her going. She was hoping, after she admitted defeated, that he would go easy on her. However, Bruce happily denied her any of that as he lifted up leg slightly. She felt him enter her. She gipped the pillow hoping he would be gentle however, once again, Bruce happily denied her of that.

A few hours later Bruce walked downstairs in his robe. He licked his lips. He had licked Ashley's ear and it tasted like pumpkin pie. It made him hungry. "I don't understand why you are even here." "I'm here because I was asked to be here." "Why would he ask you to help." "Maybe because I'm so amazingly great." Bruce walked into the kitchen to see Dick arguing with an older man with blonde hair and a beard. "Well speak of the devil." Bruce rubbed Dick on his head and turned to the man "How did last night go?" "Well all I can say is that Gotham really is more exciting at night. I wouldn't mind joining up with you for a while if you don't mind. Kinda bored back at home." "Are we really going to let another rich boy stay here?" "Hey kid when you got me, Oliver Queen, the most flamboyant, greatest bow shooting, and best looking guy you have ever seen, you can't go wrong. Now can you?" Dick rolled his eyes. "Most guys don't admit that they are flamboyant." "Only guys who can't embrace themselves. Kiddio." "Don't call me that…" "So Bruce, when will I meet the Miss? Most of the guys back at 'you know where' can't believe you finally settle down." Bruce sat down with a cup of coffee. "She won't be up till later on." "From the noise I heard last night I would believe so. I mean wow. You two were really going at. Happy late Anniversary by the way." Bruce chuckled. "Ha, don't let her hear you say that. She's shy and that wouldn't end well for me if she found out that we were loud enough to be heard." 'For once I'm happy this place has multiple bedrooms.' Dick says thinking to himself. "It's always the shy ones that are the loudest ones isn't." Both men laughed. Dick groaned. He could already feel a pit growing down deep in his stomach that was making him sick. He watched the two men talk about the subject like gigging school girls who just experienced their first kiss. It was then at that moment that he made a choice to never live the life style they did.


	10. Chapter 10: Ethan

The sun was shinning high in the sky. Ashley was sitting in her garden that afternoon. Today she was working in her new flower patch. The garden man that helped her take care of the garden was planting sunflowers. He said it would brighten up the garden. "Ms. Wayne. I'm all done for today. I'll see you next week." "Okay, thanks so much." He nodded, grabbed his things and left. Ashley was left alone in the garden. It was something she was getting used to. Sitting in the garden was very peaceful to her. Bruce was either at the company or in his office working during the week. Dick was gone to her mother's house for a while. She had found out that Dick had been failing two classes in school. She figured that spending a month over there would inspire him to work harder. Bruce was against it but it didn't take much to sway him to her side. Ashley rubbed her backside. She might have to start working on her endurance soon. A few nights after their anniversary Bruce had been really rough with her in bed. Maybe stress was getting to him or something. Not that she mind the roughness every now and then. Ashley's face turned red. 'What in the world am I thinking!?' she says to herself. Lost in her own world she heard a voice rang out. "Why hello Ms. Wayne." Something else that had been happening was this man, Oliver Queen. "Good Afternoon Oliver." "I see your back in your garden. It's turning out to be something." He came and sat by her with a cup of water in his hand.

Ashley had met Oliver that next evening due to her inability to move that day. He was almost like Bruce in every way to a degree. They both had money, had the life style of a playboy, and had their fair share of secrets. He had been staying with them for a few days now. Whenever Bruce disappear he disappears as well. Each afternoon when Ashley comes to sit in her garden he comes out and sits with her. The company was nice but, she didn't want this to become a regular thing. Getting use to being alone almost everyday was hard but with him there she would start to feel even lonelier knowing that one day he would have to go back home. She also wanted to know why he came out here and sat with her.

Oliver touched one of the roses Ashley just finished watering. "You know my lady back at home loves flowers." "Your married?" "Ha-Ha no I don't think I am ready to fully commit yet." "hmm…you don't seem like the kind of guy to not settle down yet." Oliver laughed. "She said that to but she's a very patience woman. Your kind nature reminds me of her." "Um…is that why you come sit with me every day?" Oliver smiled. "That's a part of it. Another reason is that it's kind of boring around here during the day. I don't know how you can stand being here every day. Don't you want to go out and have some fun." Ashley frowned. "Well, Bruce doesn't like it when I go somewhere without him knowing first." "Huh? Are you serious?" Ashley nodded. "The first few months were hard because of that and very tense. We would get into arguments about where each of us has been and so on." Oliver rubbed his beard. "It was difficult but we overcame it eventually." "Why don't you tell Bruce how you really feel?" "Eh?" "I can see it in your eyes, you want to say what you feel but your what…nervous? Shy? Scared?" Ashley looked down. "I just know. If I push too hard I might get answers I never wanted to hear. I pushed to hard one night and I thought I had nearly lost him. The way he spoke to me was so cold. It was like he was a whole different person. It scared me. I don't want to go through that again. So I…" "You bury your feelings to keep the issue at arm's length." Oliver shook his head. "Ha. Maybe your more like me." He got up. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who runs into similar problems. It makes your heart feel better even if you didn't come up with a solution right?" Ashley touched her chest and smiles. "Yeah." Oliver smiles back and leaves the garden.

Bruce was in the kitchen when Oliver came inside. "I hope you're not trying to hit on my wife. Friends or not we would have a very huge issue on our hands." Oliver chuckled and sat down. "Bruce…" Bruce held his hand up. "I know what you are going to say." Oliver crossed his arms. "I'm not trying to pry but maybe you should tell her. If she finds out another way, it's not going to be pretty." Bruce picked up his coffee. "She doesn't need to know at this moment. "Then when Bruce. Waiting too long might cause a drift when you finally do tell her. Look I know you care about her but there are some secrets you can't keep by yourself. This might be one of them. Who are you going to talk to when you have one of those days. You can't cry in Alfred shoulder all the time and those two kids aren't even close to understanding what we are doing here." "Ashley is fine. I can't have her involved with this. If something were to happen to her…look I'll tell her one day just not right now." Oliver crossed his arms and shook his head. "Alright Bruce, I just hope you know what you're doing." "I do. So focus on your own love life. I hear that you might be opening a flower shop." Oliver frowned then closed his eyes. "Is there anything I can keep private from you?" The two men starts talking on a new subject not even noticing that Ashley was standing there around the corner. Her grip tightens around her basket as she headed upstairs. "Just how long does he plan to keep me in the dark?..." she whispers.

* * *

Later into the evening Ethan was at his computer when an alert was sent out through the office. Ethan and Yin jumped into their car. "So what's the 411." Ethan asks. "Seems like the Joker has been spotted robbing the art museum. If we get there first, we can corner them." Ethan got his gun ready. "Oh yeah, this is going to be a great story to tell Ashley and Bruce." Yin and Ethan race to the museum. When they got there police were already heading down from the opposite way. "Let's go around back. We can cut them off." Yin says. Ethan nodded. They parked the car on the street and ran down the alley way. The door was already broken open so it made it easier to sneak in.

* * *

Not to far from the museum Ashley was looking for new outfits to wear with Bruce and Oliver. Thanks to Oliver coxing Ashley into changing her style she decided that she was going to wear different things and not just dresses even a little jewelry wouldn't hurt. Bruce was actually very happy to go shopping with her. "Are you sure this is okay?" Bruce laughed. "Yes, of course, pick out anything you want." Ashley eyes sparked for a bit as she went through a lot of clothes. Suddenly a ring came from Bruce pockets. Ashley looked over at Bruce. He shut it off. He walked up to Ashley and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner." Ashley smiled lightly and watched him leave. Oliver walked up beside her. "Why don't we finish up shopping?" "Aren't you going to?" "Hey this might look good on you if you like your back out." Oliver says. Ashley giggles. "You pick it out for me but it matches your eyes." Oliver smiles.

Ethan and Yin walk through the museum they could hear the Joker laughing. "He must be around the corner. Let's spilt up so we can flank him from both sides." Ethan says. Yin nodded and left. Ethan took a deep breath and made sure his gun was loaded. "Well boys it looks like our fun is done. Grab anything you can get with those ugly, plumy, knaggy, fingers of yours!" Ethan stood up and pointed his gun. "Not so fast you clown!" The Joker looked towards Ethan. "Hey no fair. You can't just sneak up on a guy like that! I might get a heart attack!" The Joker fakes a heart attack. Ethan glares. "Aw poo, why doesn't anyone get that…oh well. Why don't we play a hand of cards instead!" The Joker throws five cards at Ethan. Ethan ducks and rolls out the way but one card scratched his arm. "Whaaat only 1 out of five? What rotten luck." Ethan ran behind the artwork for cover. He spotted Yin jumping out behind the Joker. The Joker's lackeys were about to charge at Yin but Ethan pushed over a big statue on both of them trapping them for the moment. Joker, not caring, held up a gun that looked like a pump that had some kind of green looking gas in it. Ethan charged at him full speed and he sprayed him. Ethan started coughing and dropped to a knee. Yin tried to get to him but the lackeys recovered and pushed her out the way. The Joker looked at the pump. "Well…this was only tested on objects. I never tried this stuff on an actual person before. Hahaha. Boys let's take our test subject and head home. I cannot miss this!"

* * *

The next day Ashley was on the couch in tears. She found out on the news that the Joker had kidnapped Ethan and it only brought up those bad memories she tried so hard to bury. It didn't help that news reporters were outside, wanting to interview her on her own experience when she was taken. Dick had come back home for the moment and was trying to comfort her. Bruce and Oliver were in the kitchen talking. "Have you heard anything?" Oliver shook his head. "I shook up some guys around here but some of them prefer to hang back from Joker as much as possible." Bruce looked out in the living room. No matter what Dick tried it wasn't calming Ashley down. "I think I'll let her head home to her mothers." "Why is that?" Bruce took a deep breath. "The Joker kidnapped her before along with two other criminals." "Seriously…oh yeah, I heard about that. It was a few months before you got married." "Yeah, she refuses to tell me or anyone what they did to her but it was completely obvious. This must have brought up some memories from then." Oliver crossed his arms. "This is why I don't want Ashley involved with stuff like this. I don't think she nor I could bear it again. When they took her I was a thin like from…" Bruce closed his eyes and gripped his fist tightly. "I was not in a good place. If I go, there…to that place… I may lose Ashley and a whole lot more." Oliver nodded. "I got it. I'll keep looking for clues. You need to go comfort her at least." Oliver took off.

Bruce walked over to Ashley. Dick was rubbing her back. It calmed her down a little. "Dick can you go pack Ashley a few clothes." Dick frowned. "Just go do it." Dick got up and headed to their bedroom. Bruce sat down and brought Ashley to his chest. She clinged to him and she cried. "E-Ethan…" "Don't worry. They will find him. They found you didn't they." Ashley looked up at him with tears still running. "Ethan is a strong guy. You should know that." Ashley buried her face in his chest. "Would you feel better at your mother's house. Ashley nodded. "Alright let's go." Dick came down with a suitcase. "I packed a few dresses. Is that alright?" "Yeah, that's fine." Bruce said helping Ashley up. They got in the car and drove to Ashley's mother house. Her mother was already outside waiting. The moment Ashley got out the car she ran up to her mother and cried. Bruce grabbed her bag and got out with Dick. Ashley's mother frowned at Bruce. "Are you going to go help find him?" Bruce nodded. "Please be careful Bruce. I know Ethan is both of your precious friend but, don't wear yourself out. Richard, go place your mother's things in the room and put on a pot of tea." Dick blushed but nodded. Ashley looked back at Bruce as her mother took her in the house. Bruce smiled and waved before getting back in the car. "Let's go Alfred."

* * *

The next night Ethan coughed and woke up. His eye sight was blurry and the room seem like it was spinning. "Oh lookie he is finally waking up." Ethan coughed and shook his head. The reason why the room was spinning was because he was tied to a wheel. "I'm glad your awake Mr. Officer. I started to think that this stuff right here kills people. Looks like I was wrong… boohoo." The Joker took out the pump and sprayed an object. It looked fine until he touched and started to rearrange the entire subject like clay. "See this is what this stuff does. It turns boring things like this into something more exciting! What I think it could do to humans is a whole different ball game. I should have done that from the start really. Hehe. Haha. Hahahaha!" Ethan started to cough more. He started to sweat. His throat was dry. His body was burning up. The room once more started to spin. "It looks like something is happeninnggg." The Joker sings as he bounced around. Suddenly an arrow flew past the Joker just enough past his nose. The arrow hit the wheel that Ethan was on. "Oh darn…I missed…" Joker looked up at the ceiling to see Green Arrow waving and a fist coming right at him. Ethan watches the Jokers body fly back. Batman jumps down in front of him and cuts him down. "Are you alright?" Ethan coughs. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go get the Joker." Batman races past him and chase after the Joker. Green Arrow jumps down and shoots an arrow at one of the lackeys. The arrow came apart into a net and wrapped around him. Arrow shoots another one and it exploded into sleeping gas knocking the lackey to sleep. The other lackey races towards Arrow but he is to slow and Arrow moves to the side and stick his foot out, tripping him. He then shoots an arrow that turned into a boxing glove, putting down the lackey. "Why do I always get stuck on clean up duty." He walked up to Ethan who already passed out. He grabbed him and started to head to the door where Yin was waiting for them. "Let's go. You have made a special person cry her eyes out for almost two days straight. It's time to help her dry them."

It wasn't until early that next morning that Ashley got the call of Ethan being found. Bruce watched her as she paced in the lobby of the hospital. "Ashley calm down. They said Ethan was in good condition when he got here." Ashley didn't listen as she paced some more. "I wonder if it was me would you be this worried." Ashley looked over at him and pouted as tears came down her face. "Wait, no, I was just joking. Don't cry okay!" Ashley sniffed and went back to pacing. Soon Ethan came out. He was pushing doctors off of him. "Doc I said I was fine. Your test didn't bring anything up so I'm going home." He walked into the lobby and ran straight into a tearful Ashley. She cried into his chest making him panic a bit. "H-Hey, now I'm okay see. I'm doing okay! You don't have to cry Ashley." He hugged her. "Well I guess it's a good thing you're still a cry baby. Just knowing you care so much makes me happy." Bruce walked up. "She's been the most worried one out of all of us." Ethan smiled and rubbed Ashley's head. "I'm sorry to worry you but I'm okay. See I'm all in one piece. He flexes and smiles. "Why don't we go get something to eat huh? I don't know about you but I could use a nice meal and a drink." Ashley looked up, Sniffed, and nodded. "Good. You got the check covered right Bruce?"

* * *

Even though Ethan said he was okay he was starting to feel a bit off. About Three days later he found himself on the floor gasping for breath. He felt like he was on fire. So much that it felt like his own skin was melting off. He scrambled into the bathroom and turned on the light and looked at the mirror. When his eyes grew wide. His face was actually melting off! He opened his mouth to scream but his throat was so dry that nothing came out. His left side of his face was sliding down. He touched it trying to push it back into place. When he did, he pushed too far up causing his left side of his face to be at a higher angle. "What's going on with me!?" His voice came out horsed. He looked at his hands as they also started melting. "No, I can't…" He closed his eyes. "I'm not melting. I'm not melting. I'm not melting." He opened his eyes to see himself perfect. He backed away from the mirror. "What just happen to me…" He looked at his clock it was only about six. He needed some lightness in all of this madness. He turned the faucet on and cupped some water in his hands. He splashed his face a couple of times and drunk some. He looked closely in the mirror. "Okay...I'm okay..." He picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's number. "Hi Ethan!" Ethan smiled. Just hearing Ashley's cheery voice made him feel better already. "Hey, um, I was wondering if you can meet me at the park." "Um, sure. Is everything okay? You sound a bit parched" "Yeah…I just want to see your face. That's all. You sure Bruce wouldn't mind? I don't want to get you in trouble." "Hmmf…Don't treat me like a child Ethan. As long as I leave him a message or a note he will be fine." Ethan laughed. "Alright. I'll see you there." When Ashley hung up Ethan's hand started to melt once more. He closed his eyes. "Keep it together. Focus!" His hand became hold again. He takes a deep breath and grabbed his coat.

Ashley parked her car on the side of the street and walked to the park. She left a note on the table, left a message on Bruce's phone, and told Alfred where she was going. He shouldn't have an issue since it is Ethan who she was meeting. When she enters the park so looked around. "Man, the park is so empty these days." She walked through the playground area and sat at the park bench. She looked around and checked her watch. "I hope he doesn't keep me waiting." An hour passed by when Ethan finally showed up. He looked out of breath and was sweating pretty bad. "Ethan?" Ethan took some deep breaths before sitting down on the bench. "S-Sorry I was late. The uh boss had called me in for a report on Batman." Ashley frowned"Oh? How did it go?" He let out a force laughed "As always he chewed me out for being late and so on." Ashley smiled. "You never really was good on time." Ethan rubbed his head. "You got that right. He let me slide because I was still on leave." Ashley crossed her arms. "Your boss is one mean guy. From what you tell me he doesn't even support Batman helping you guys out. He should be happy. You guys get most of the credit. What's wrong with that? He should be excited that Batman is a good guy."

Ethan smiled and rubbed her head. "You are right. If only he could be more open like you." Ashley smiled then tensed up when she felt something wet on her head. "Uh, Ethan? Why are your hands wet?" Ethan quickly moved his hands away. He covered it up. "Sorry about that. I uh, used the bathroom and forgot to wipe my hands that's all." He looked away and started coughing. Ashley frowned. "Ethan? Are you okay?" "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" Ashley placed her hand on his forehead. "Your burning up for one and that cough doesn't sound to good. Are you running a fever or something?" Ethan pushed her hand away. "I said it was nothing. I'm fine." "You don't seem like your fine Ethan. Maybe you should see a doctor." She lifts her hand to touch his shoulder but Ethan slaps it away. "I said I was fine! Jeez! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? Why do you keep pushing things out!" Ashley felt a chill go down her spine as held her hand. It was turning red. The way Ethan spoke to her was not normal. The look in his eyes they weren't the eyes of Ethan. Who was this? "E-Ethan…?" Ethan had a angry look in his eyes and was frowning but as soon as he saw the fearful look on Ashley's face he stood up in shook. "Ashley…I'm…I didn't mean…I…" Ashley stood up slowly. "Maybe you should go home Ashley. I'm sorry for calling you out here. I just…I needed to…*sigh* I'll walk you to your car."

When they got to her car Ethan couldn't look Ashley in the eye. He helped her get in the car then turned around to go home. "Ethan. If you ever want to talk you know I will sit and listen to you. You know that right?" Ashley's voice was shaking a bit. He didn't mean to scare her. Just as he was about to turn to her and apologize once more he felt his face starting to melt. All he could do was quickly nod and leave before he frighten her anymore. Ashley looked over at her hand. It was still red and now stinging from him slapping her hand away. Ethan had never done that before. She has never seen him get so angry. Should she tell Bruce about this? She shook her head. Maybe it was best if he was left in the dark. It wasn't like a life threating hit. Maybe she was pushing Ethan to much after going through that terrible experience with the Joker. She could remember not talking for weeks and she still hasn't told Bruce what the Joker and those other men did to her. "He just need some time…"

* * *

Bruce and Oliver were down in the Bat Cave when a message came through his computer. Bruce hit ignore and continued his work. Oliver chuckled as he leaned on the computer. "You know they aren't going to give up on you." "I only work with them if our mission is the same." "You know the team can really use you." Bruce looked up on his computer screen at the front yard camera. He saw Ashely pull up. When she got out she was holding her hand. He narrowed his eyes. "When our agendas are the same that is when we join forces. Unless the world is about to blow then Gotham is my top priority." He starts walking upstairs. Oliver looked at the screen to see Ashley struggling to open the door. "Ha, his top priority huh?"

When Ashley finally made it inside Bruce was waiting at the kitchen table. Before she could do anything he grabbed her hand. She tensed up when he grabbed it. It was swelling up. "What happen?" "I uh…kinda fell on it when I was walking in the park." She blushed. "I'm glad no one was around. It was pretty embarrassing." "I see. What about Ethan?" "He laughed his head off. So mean. He told me I should come home so Alfred can take a look at it. What are you doing home so early anyways?" Bruce rubbed her hand. "Did you fall in a puddle? Your hand is wet." He let her go and looked at his hand. It looks like some sort of mud? Or maybe clay? "Let me go get Alfred. It needs to be treated before it gets worse." After leaving Ashley in Alfred's care he walked back down to the cave. He had wiped whatever was on Ashley's hand on to a napkin.

When he got down to the cave Oliver was on the phone with someone on the computer. "Yeah, he is coming right now but I don't think he will help you." "What are you doing?" Oliver turned around. "I'm on the phone. What are you doing?" "I have something to check out. I hope you are using a secure line to talk." Oliver smirked. "He wants to do an interview." Bruce narrowed his eyes and walked over to the screen. "If this has anything to do with me joining the league then you…" A voice quickly stopped him. "Don't worry. I really am in need of an interview. Why don't you fly here with your lovely wife? We haven't had the chance to properly meet you know." Bruce rubbed the space between his eyes. "I have work to do." "So do I. Now we both know this conversation can go two ways Bruce. So why don't you just…" Bruce hangs the phone up. "Real Cold Bruce." Bruce smirks and walks over to the table. Ashely was watching TV in the living room. Alfred had patched up her hand and had placed a ice rag on it. He was in the kitchen making her a cup of relaxing tea and muffins. Ashley was still thinking about Ethan when her phone suddenly started to ring.

* * *

Moments later as Bruce studied the substance found on Ashley's hand he heard knocking from the computer. He looked over to see Ashley knocking on his office door on camera. "Oliver take a look at this while I go see what Ashley wants." Oliver shrugged. "Sure…" Bruce took the elevator to his office. "Bruce? Are you in here?" Bruce opened the door. "Ashley? Is there something wrong?" She blushed. "Ashley?" "I just wanted to know if it was okay to invite a friend over for a while." Bruce raised his eyebrow. "It's not Selina if that's what you are thinking?" Bruce crossed his arms. "This friend wouldn't happen to be visiting from Metropolis would it?" Ashley pouted. "Please?" Bruce sighs. "What did he tell you?" Ashley smiled. "He said he wanted an interview on the company, our relationship, life on being a former playboy, and nothing more." "Fine, I'll talk to him so go ahead and watch the rest of your shows." Ashley hugged him. "You are free to deny him if you want. Just hear him out first okay." Bruce rubbed her head. "How is your hand?" Ashley frowned and then quickly smiled. "I-It's okay."

Bruce walked back down to the cave with a troubling look on his face. Oliver was still looking in the napkin. "Hey come see this." "Give me a moment." Bruce called a number. "Hello?" "Do you think this is funny?" "Ha-Ha. I told you there were two ways to do it and you gave me no other choice. Ms. Wayne was happy to help." "I gave you Ashley's number for emergency purposes only." "Well this was an emergency. I really do need your interview to save a lot of jobs around here." "I told you I was busy." "Well call it a favor. I did save her when she came on tour here. So I'll see you when in a few days when I arrive in Gotham." Before Bruce could reply the phone hung up. Oliver laughs. "Well guess I'll be watching over your city once more while you go frolic and play." Bruce walked over to Oliver. "What did you want me to see." "Oh right, it's about this dirt you found on Ashley's hand." Bruce looked through at the glass. "It's not dirt it's actually some form of clay. Even with the small amount it is starting to rebuild it's own cells. Soon it's going to be big enough to maybe guide itself to the source." Bruce crossed his arms. "From the looks of it the cells are regenerating at slow speed. That must means that where ever it came from is still in the mist of developing. Maybe at four days or less it will get that size…" Bruce took the napkin and placed it in a jar. "Now we just have to figure out how Ashley came in contact with this." He then dropped a tiny device in the jar before putting it up on a shelf.

* * *

Bruce headed to the bedroom for the night. He wanted to question Ashley about where she fell in the puddle at. When he walked in Ashley was outside on the balcony looking out at the city. She was holding her hand. "Ashley, are you okay?" Ashley jumped a little. "Ah, sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you say something?" Bruce walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. "Whenever I lose sight of you, you always manage to get hurt somehow. Your so clumsy it scares me." Ashley pouted. "I am not clumsy. I just…tripped. That's all." "If that's what you want to believe. I call that clumsy." Ashley rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. She looked down sadly. "Ashely?" "Bruce, when I went to meet with Ethan…he looked a little...tense." "I would believe so." "Did I look that way when I was found?" Bruce frowned. "No, you were scared. Though I don't know how you were in the hospital. I wasn't there for a few weeks remember. I do know that you had a lot of nightmares. You got through all your tests just find but…" "But…" "You never told anyone including me what happen down there. Of course by looking at your appearance it wasn't hard to answer some of those question but hearing it from you would help separate fact from fiction." Ashley looked back at the city. "There isn't much to say…" "Even so. There is going to be a day where you will have to face your past and tell your story." He placed his other hand over the one he was holding. "…and when you do. I'll be right here by your side. No matter how hard it gets I will always be here." Ashley smiled, "Thank you Bruce." "Now, why don't we go to bed. I'll pushes those thoughts out of your head for tonight." His brought her close and kissed her.

* * *

The clock struck twelve. Ashley's eyes snapped opened. She had a nightmare about her kidnapping. She would have one every now again but tonight it was like she was in that cell all over again. She gripped the pillow. It had been a while since she had such a strong nightmare. Before she got married to Bruce she would have them constantly. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see those faces. In the end the doctors subscribed her some sleeping pills and made her go to therapy. She stopped going a few weeks after marrying Bruce but unknowing to him she was still carrying the sleeping pills.

The strong nightmares must be because of the recent events with Ethan. It was bringing back a lot of memories she wishes she would forget. She wanted to forget the touches, the smell, the sight of every dreadful moment she spent in that cell. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn't wish that pain on anyone else especially those close to her. She tried to wipe the tears away but then she remembered the way Ethan was acting and looking. He was clearly still effected by whatever the Joker had done to him. She wanted him to open up to her if he didn't have anyone to talk to but, she started to realize that she did the same thing to Bruce. He wanted her to open up to her yet, she kept cutting the conversation short and in the end he dropped it. It made her heart hurt. Ashley placed her hands over her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. Maybe Bruce was right. It was time to talk about what happen. If she did would the nightmares stop? Would she be to move forwards? Or will it cause her more pain then she can endure? Just when she was about to make her mind up she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. They turned her around and she was face to face with a worried Bruce. "A nightmare or is it about Ethan?" Ashley bit her lip while more tears feel down her face. Bruce brought her close and held her. "Everything is going to be fine. Ethan is fine. You are fine." He looked at the clock. "It's late but we can call Ethan. It should ease your worries." Bruce picked his phone up and dialed Ethan's number.

Ethan was sitting on the floor next to the open window. The wind was the only thing that help cooled his body down from the extreme heat. He looked down at his arms and narrowed his eyes. He watched as he turned his own arms into different colors and sizes. He turned them into objects and animal's limbs. "So this must be the effect of what's happening to me…that darn clown…what did he do to me." The more he thought about the Joker the more angrier he got. "When I find that clown I'll crush him to pieces!" He raised his hands and they turned into a ball with spikes on them. He slammed them down almost creating a hole in the floor. He took a deep breath. "I wonder if Ashley would be afraid if I showed her this." He closed his eyes and saw Ashley's frighten face. He frowned up "...but...before I find that answer...I'll find him…I'll make sure he'll pay."

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. He stretches his arm and grabs it. "Huh, speak of the devil...what would Bruce want this time of night." He answers. "Yeah, Hello?" "Hey Ethan. Sorry to wake you." "No, it's fine. What's up?" "Well Ashley had a nightmare and it's got her worried about you. I was hoping you can cox her back to sleep." Ethan smiled. Just knowing Ashley still depended on him and worried about him made his heart do flips. He shook his head. 'Wait, what?...' he says to himself. "Ethan?" "Huh! Oh, Yeah, put her on." He waited for a moment. "I guess she's embarrassed I'll put you on speaker. Alright. Good ahead." "Hey Ashley, I wanted to let you know I'm doing fine. I also wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't get a lot of sleep and I was frustrated with my job. I don't want you think it was your fault. I just needed to see your smiling face. Whenever your smiling I feel like all my problems could wash away. So don't worry about me and get some rest. Why don't we go enjoy a cup of joe next weekend?" He heard sniffing over the phone. "Ah, come on. Don't cry. I promise you I am fine." "…okay…" Ethan laughed. "Go ahead and get some sleep Ms. Crybaby. Not sleeping enough can cause your growth to stop." He heard her suck her teeth. "Ha-Ha good night." He hangs the phone up and tosses the phone on the bed. He gets up and walks to the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror and transforms himself into a different person but only for a few seconds before turning into a full out clay person. "Just a little longer…just you wait…I'm coming for you…"


	11. Chapter 11: Truth revealed part one

"Are you for real? How long this time? For gosh sakes why don't we just cancel this already?" Bruce walked in the kitchen one morning on the phone. Ashley was on the laptop and Alfred was on his way out to pick up Dick from her mother's. "Look Clark, as you know I am a very busy person. I have put off engagements and events for the past two weeks because of your interview." Ashley shook her head. It really bites that this is happening. She and Bruce were going to be doing a live interview with this reporter Clark. However, every chance he gets to come something happens in his city. Last week some mad man started melting all the buildings. The week before that Lex Luther blew up some kind of chemical that threaten the lives of the people. Bruce is a very busy man and his business was taking bit of a hit when he had to cancel his fundraising and board meetings for just a plain interview.

Ashley started to smile. It wasn't all too bad really. In spite of him canceling all his meetings and what not they did spend more time together. In that first week when Clark had to take a rain check Bruce was loaded down in paper work. So she was asked to help him do some of the work. At first, it was very tasking. She couldn't understand what half the papers meant. She got depressed when Bruce told her that he would could finish it by himself. Alfred, seeing how depressed she was, one night brought books from the library while Bruce was out. He helped her understand what she didn't know and now he tutors her in the skill of business. She happily went back that next day and helped Bruce with her new found knowledge of business. He was so impressed unfortunately that he rewarded her that night in the bedroom.

Bruce hung his phone up and tossed it on the table. "I swear; I wish he would get another job or something that doesn't end up with him bothering me." Ashley giggled. "He canceled again because of the weather other there. They shut down the airports for now so it is uncertain when we are going to have this interview done." Bruce tossed his head up and covered his face with his hand. "…and I just cancel the board meeting. Great…just great…" Ashley got up. "Do you need something to drink?" "Yeah, can I have some coffee? Oh! Did you finish up those papers I give you?" "Yes, I just finished them while you were on the phone. I sent them to your secretary and I sent two extra copies to your office at your job and the one here at home." Ashley made a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of Bruce. "Thanks, you really have been helping out these past weeks." "It's thanks to Alfred really. He tutors me just about every evening when you go off to work." Bruce sipped on his coffee. "Is that so? Have you ever consider actually working at the office?" Ashley shrugged. "Yes and no? I guess?" Bruce gave her a confusing look. "What kind of answer is that?"

Ashley takes her seat and gets back on the laptop. "Well I wanted to work with you so that I could be closer to you. Now, as I am sitting here and doing actually paperwork I think I'm gonna to side against it. You have so much work and I think it would have got in the way of our bonding time. Then it might cause stress, that we really don't need, between us. Bruce smiled. "Yeah, but it's worth a shot. Why don't you become my secretary for a week? If all goes well then you can keep working. You will be with me all morning and evening. Of course we can discuss your pay." Bruce smirked. Ashley could feel her face turning red. "I've always wanted to try a little foreplay. Having you work as a secretary can put you in the role." He whispers.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods at the edge of Gotham city, Ethan was running. He had been practicing his clay form out in the woods. He could now transform his body into anything he pleases with ease. Usually when he transforms into another person it would cause him mental stress. He need to put a whole lot of concentration in that. He had the motivation. To make the Joker pay for what he did to him and Ashley. He ran out into an open space. He takes a deep breath and looks up in the sky. He closes his eyes and Ashley's smiling face pops up. He smiles and then frowns as the image in his mind went from her smiling face to her scared and crying face. His eyes snapped open and his fist turned into two blades. He ran up to a tree and with one swift movement he cut the tree down. "Finally…it's time…" He transformers into his clay form then into a random person and starts heading back to the city. "Joker…I'm coming for you…"

* * *

Alfred and Dick walked into the kitchen where Bruce and Ashley were enjoying a nice conversation about the old times. They were laughing until tears started coming from their eyes. "Did Ethan really do that? I can't believe I forgot about that!" "Yeah, I remembered him getting a weeks' worth of detention." Dick walked up to the table. "I'm home…" Ashley wiped her eyes. "Welcome home sweetie! How was your stay at mother's?" Dick frowned. "I like granny and all but, I don't want to go back for a while…" Bruce chuckled. "Oh? Why is that?" Dick sat in the chair. "I have never done so much cleaning ever! I mean I don't mind it when granny tells me to clean but your brother…he…he can be scary when it comes to cleaning." Ashley smiled and ruffles his hair. "Yeah, my brother has a complex about keeping things clean in the house." Dick sighed. "Besides the cleaning and all the chores and errands I had to do, spending time with granny was okay. We went shopping for some clothes and we went to the movies even though it was mega cheesy." Bruce and Ashley couldn't help but smile as Dick went on about what he did those last few weeks. Despite the fact that he said he didn't want to go back they had a gut feeling that he wouldn't mind it a bit.

A rich looking man wearing a black suit was walking through the alley way at the darkest hours of the night. His jet black hair was smooth with jell and his gold watch, that was too big for him, rocked on his wrist. He was on a phone talking to someone. "Hey, babe I'll be home in a bit. I'm taking a short cut home tonight so be ready for me. Ha-Ha like I'm scared of those chumps out here. Who? That clown? Please I heard he is still locked up but, if he wasn't I'd show him a thing or two. The Batman isn't the only one who has a major degree in kick butt. Okay, I got it babe jeez chill will you. Yeah, Yeah see you when I get home." He hangs the phone up and walks deeper in the alley. "Ha, like some clown is going to get the better of me."

The man's shoes made echo noise as he walked. He started to whistle a tune. Suddenly he heard something fall. He stopped and looked around. His eyes landed on a black worn down shoe. "Tisk…man it's like people have no style these days." He turns and goes back to whistling his tune when something else fell. He turns around a sees the same shoe but this time it's a green worn down shoe. "Ew…now I know these people have no taste. I'll have to buy up a shoe store or something to help these people learn what class really is." Ignoring the unstylish shoe, he goes on his way once more until he hears something else drop. He turns to see a shoe that is now green and purple. "Now that is just terrible…Hey if you're trying to scare me it's working. I've never seen such bad taste since I was younger." He started shiver. "Scary times…" He turned around and started to walk quickly. "I'm getting out of here before I see any more shoes." He was about to reach the opening to the alley when something dropped in front of him. He looks down to see the same shoe with the same color but it now had something written on him in white. He picks up the shoe and it reads in white paint. **Look up**. The man tilted his head in confusion and looks up only to see a can of purple and green paint fall onto him. "AAHHH! My suit! My shoes! My hair! My eyes! It burns!"

As the man screams a figure drops down laughing. "Ahahaha how do you like my colors now jack!" The man drops to one knee and whips as much paint out of his eyes as he could. With one eye freed he looked at the figure. "J-J-Joker!" The joker smiled and laughed joylessly. "That's right! The clown is back in town and ready to turn some smiles upside down! He kicked the man into a trash can. He then walked up and took his wallet out his pants and opened it. "Hmm okay Mr. Owens. I was going to just rob you blind, leave you tired up somewhere, with a dose of my newest joker venom coursing through your veins…but then you went and insult my style. That my dear friend is a big no no. So now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson on what class truly is!" The joker grabbed the man by his coat. "Oh and don't worry I'll make sure that I will enjoy this to the fullest. Heheh." The man started to struggle. "Struggle all you want but you aren't getting away from me. The frowned and then started to smile. He then started to laugh. "Ha…HaHa…" The Joker frowned. "Hey whats so funny? Did I miss the joke?" The man started to laugh harder. "If I knew it was going to be this easy then I would have done this sooner!" The man said. The Joker pouted as he tried to figure out what the man was talking about.

The man's eyes then turned green and his body started to melt and transform into clay. The Joker started to panic a bit. "Well this is new…" he says as the clay started to pull him in. "The name is Clay Face now, Joker…and today is the day where I make you pay for what you did." The Joker chucked. "Well…Clay Face. You will have to be a little bit more specific. I have done a lot of things in my day you know." Clay Face growled and covered the Joker's face in clay. "Tonight is going to be your last."

* * *

Bruce and Oliver were looking at the frozen piece of clay. About an hour ago the clay started to out of control. It broke the container and was hiding around the lab. They had started looking for it until Alfred came in with a fresh cup of joe. The small piece of clay came rushing at him from behind. It was thanks to Dick, who was at the time practicing with a robot training dummy, that Alfred was saved. He was able to kick the clay and it splattered against the wall. When it regenerated Bruce sprayed something on it that caused it to freeze in place.

Oliver rubbed his head. "So…now what? That piece of clay was our only clue to whatever was being mutated." Bruce walked over to his computer. "I was able to get a sample off of it so maybe that will help us out a bit more." Before he could finish the Bat Wave went off. He hit it and the news came on. "We are down here in the city where, Ah, uh Harley is tearing the streets apart! Watch out!" The news reporter had ducked out the way of a flying pole. The camera man pointed to punch and Judy throw things at random. Harley was upside down on top of a pole. "MR. J WHERE ARE YOU! MR. J!" She jumped down and kicked over the trash can. "Where is he…?" She looked over to see the camera man. She smiled happily and ran over to him. The camera man started to run away but was caught. "No, please! I didn't do anything!" Harley took the camera and looked straight into it. "Pppuudddiiinnnggggg! Are you in here? Hello! Puddin where are you! I'll tear this whole stinking city apart looking for you!" She tosses the camera down. "Hey, come on you two we are going uptown!" She and the henchmen stormed uptown calling out for the Joker.

Oliver stared at the screen. "…Well, like I said plenty of times over…it's never a boring day in Gotham." Dick walked up. "I just called Barbara she's already heading out." Bruce stood up. "Joker should be locked up in Arkam but given him he would have broken out already." "For someone to snatch him up they must hold a huge grudge over him or something." Oliver says. "Who is crazy enough to kidnap the Joker though?" Dick asked putting on his uniform. "There could be more superheroes out there who dawn a mask and cape. It's been done once before." Bruce says. "In any case let's comb the city. Dick I want you and Barbara to look for any clues about where Joker could have been before he disappeared. Oliver you and me will slow down Harley before she tears the city apart."

Bruce looks back at the frozen clay. He hits a button on his computer. "Alfred, I need you to dispose something for me." "Of course sir. I will be right there." Alfred walked from the kitchen up onto the next floor. He had a bag and broom in his hand. He walked up to the grandfather clock and watched it opened to the hidden door way to the Bat cave. He walked in and the clock closed behind him. Around the corner A pair of eyes were widen in shock to what just happen.

The sun started to set and the city was turning into ruins. In her fit of finding the Joker, Harley somehow ended up releasing half the prisoners in Arkham. They were now out destroying the city. Batman, his group, and the police were doing their best to maintain the control. "Now this is what I call a party!" Arrow says shooting his arrows at a pair of criminals. Robin and Batgirl were tag teaming Two-Face and his thugs. "You know Two-Face your faces keeps getting uglier every time I see them!" Robin says throwing smoke pellets. "Grrr…Brats!" Batman was heading towards Harley who was running down an alley. "Harley! Stop this now!" Harley stops but then swings her huge hammer towards him. "You were the one! You took Mr. J from me again! I'll make you pay!" Batman dodged her hammer. "He was supposed to meet on Harlem street at midnight on the dot! What did you do!" "Harley, listen to me! I had nothing to do with the Joker's disappearance! If I had him he would be back in Arkham." Harley stops and thinks then goes back to swinging.

* * *

Alfred walked through the house looking for Ashley. "Oh dear…where could she have gone. She hasn't finished any of the assignments I gave her. I'll go check out back." Ashley walked up to the grandfather clock. "I always knew…something was off about this clock." Her heart started to race. Could this be what Bruce was hiding from her? She backed away a bit. Maybe she should just leave it be. If Bruce wanted her to know then he would have told her by now right? She then shook her head. 'No…I can't stop…I have to find out myself what he is hiding from me. If I don't do this now I may never get a chance to find out.' She says to herself. She reached out and touch the clock. "How do I open it though? I couldn't see what Alfred did. I thought it would open by itself like it did for him. Maybe…" She opens the door to the clock. She watches the cable rocked back and forth. She pulls on it. When she did the clock started to move to the side. She backs up startled. The clock revealed a doorway. "What the…?" She entered the doorway just as Alfred turn the corner. When he saw her go in he started to panic a bit. "Oh dear…I am sure Master Bruce will not be pleased with this."

Batman and the others had rounded up most of the criminals that were set lose. Harley had just slipped between his fingers. "So now what? Harley got away and I'm pretty sure some of the prisoners are hiding behind that car over there." Arrow says. "All isn't lost. In her fit Harley told me the meeting spot of were the Joker was going to. Arrow and Batgirl you are on cleaning duty. "Aw what! Come on!" Robin says. "She gets to have all the fun!" "Can't be helped you need to work on your detective skills. Batgirl needs to work on her fighting skills. Who else is better than that then me!" Arrow says smirking. Robin pouted. "Let's go kid. I'll show you some good tricks." Batgirl stuck her tongue out and left with Arrow.

On Harlem street Robin and Batman looked around the alley. "I don't think anything is…" Robin looks down. "Hey…the street is covered in purple and green paint. The Joker's favorite colors?" He looked over and saw a shoe. He picked it up. It was covered in green paint but it was mixed in with a little white. "Something was written on this shoe in white paint. Can't tell because of the mixture." Batman took the shoe from him. "The scanner in the cave should tell us." He looked around and saw something moving on a trashcan. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to it. "It can't be…" Robin walked up behind him. "What?" "It's clay…the same clay we had back in the cave." "The one you froze?" Batman took out a can and sprayed the clay. "I made a batch of the same ice. It's just enough to stun it for the moment. Go get the container out the back of the car. This might be another clue to who may have taken Joker."

When the group got back the cave Alfred was on the computer looking at an old TV show. "Kinda late for night show Alfred." Bruce takes his mask off. "Sorry sir but, TV shows aren't what they use to be." "Uh huh. We found some clues on the Jokers kidnapper. Can you pull up the contents of the clay?" "Of course sir." Dick and Barbara went straight to the training circle. "I have got to show you this neat trick Arrow showed me. It's way cool." Barbara said. Arrow took off his mask and rubbed the back of his neck. "I need a hot bath. My body is all sore. Honestly how can you take on man like Bane? Can he even be considered as a man?" Bruce smirked and sat the Clay sample from the alley on the table. Arrow frowned. "Didn't this clay already attack us earlier?" "I am about to let it go. With this small tracking device, it should be able to at least lead us to where it belongs. Also with the substance that we got from the last sample we will know where to look if we lose it." "Ah, Pretty smart Bruce. So when is this all going to go down because I would love to get in a quick hot bath." Alfred brings Bruce a tray with a cup of regular clay. "Here is the substance sir." Bruce took a small cup of clay and dropped the device in it. "Thanks to the data we got I can now cope over the device and hope the clay will absorb it." Bruce places the cup quickly into the container. He and Arrow watched as the clay that was found in the alley absorb the cup of clay with the device in it. "Jackpot!" Arrow says.

"Alfred depending on how well this goes I might not be able to make it back before Ashley wakes up. I uh, already kinda of place her as my place holder for the meeting tomorrow. Without her knowledge." Alfred lifted his eyebrow. "I just want to keep her busy and not focus on me for a while." Bruce says putting his mask back on. "Don't worry Sir. I'm sure she will do just fine. I will be with her in every step of the way." Bruce smiled and quickly left. Alfred watched as they left he then looked up at the computer. Behind the file with the clay materials was a file that was being deleted. He signs. "Hopefully Master Bruce will not notice…then again I better start writing up different excuses. Now to tend to Ms. Ashley."

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were in the car following the tracking device while Arrow was on his motorcycle trying to keep up with the clay. "This kind of sucks Bats. Why am I following the clay when I can just follow the tracker!" "If the clay realizes the tracker doesn't belong it could spit it out. We will be back to where we started it." Arrow groaned as he dipped and dived in and out of tight places. Batgirl giggled. "Why don't you just tell him that he reeks of sweat and you don't want the smell to stay in the car." Robin laughed. Batman says nothing as he follows the tracker.

Almost an hour into the chase Arrow lost the clay when it squeezed itself between a crack in the walls. He circled around to catch up with Batman and the others. "It got away but it's still holding on to the device." Moments later they stop in front of a warehouse. "The trackers stop here. So whatever is in there has the Joker. "Can someone explain to me why we are saving the Joker?" Batgirl asks. "I'm kind of with the kid on this…I mean this is the Joker we are talking about. How many people has he kidnapped and ruined? This includes your wife and best friend you know." Arrow says crossing his arms. Batman looked towards him. Arrow shrugged. "No need to glare buddy. I'll go with the flow for now."

The team splits up. Arrow and Batgirl will look out from the top and wait for a signal while Batman and Robin sneak in through the back. It was a warehouse that produced food packets. "Why do bad guys always pick a warehouse to hide in…in fact why do Gotham have so many warehouses anyways?" Batman shushes Robin just as the lights turned on reviling the Joker strapped to a chair. "Aw, Batman you really did come looking for me! Did you miss me? I was on my way to see you but then I happen to run into…an old friend I think." Batman walked up to the Joker. "I'm only saving you because Harley is running amuck out of the city looking for you." The Joker laughed. "She is! What a swell girl! I will have to reward her when I get back home. Hehe." "That's going to have to wait since you are going right back into Arkham." "I'm afraid that going back to Arkham isn't going to be a choice this time Bats…" Batman and Robin turned around to see clay coming towards them. Before they could react they were both hit and slammed into the wall.

The Joker hummed to himself as the clay slithered up to Batman and Robin and trapped them against the wall with clay. "The Joker isn't going anywhere until he has paid for what he has done to me." The Joker laughed. "This was the old friend I was talking about...His name is uh...oh! Clayface. Poor excuse for a name by the way." The clay slowly started to transform into his clay form. "Shut up! When I'm done with you then they can have you…that's if there anything left of you." "Who are you really and why are you doing this?" Robin asks suddenly. "…There isn't any use hiding my identity now. I'm pretty sure the Bat figured it out along the way right?" Ethan transformed his body back to his regular human self. Batman eyes widen then narrowed. Ethan laughed. "Oh? So you didn't know? Well...surprise!." He frowned and looked back at the Joker. "Bats…I know we have been on the same side for a while but, you have to understand. This low life doesn't deserve to live! He turned me…into this! It's because of him that I'm like this! It's because of him that he attacked someone dear to me. He made it to where she will never be the same again! Just let me have this one. No one is going to miss him."

Joker started to fake cry. "Oh, what a sad story…you should just put me out of my misery. Boo Hoo oh Boo Hoo. Boo…Ha! As if!" The Joker started to laugh. Ethan grit his teeth and his hands transformed into two long whips. "Shut up clown!" He started to smack the Joker left and right. "It's because of you that Ashley will never be the same! She will always be scared of people like you! It's because of you that I can't even touch her without losing control of these freakish power! You don't deserve to live!" Each time Ethan hit the Joker he would harden the clay whips just a little. The chair Joker was sitting in broke but he was still tide up. "If we don't do something he really will kill him off." Robin says. Batman nodded and then looked up. Arrow and Batgirl had already cut a hole through roof and was sneaking towards them. "Wow…who would have guess that we would be saving Batman?" "It comes with the job." Arrow says. They hid behind a crate near Batman and Robin. Arrow took something out his pocket and hooked it up to his arrow. "What's that?" "It's the ice stuff that froze the clay the first time. Bats had some left over so I'm making use of it." Arrow got aimed at Batman but before he could do it Batgirl tapped him on his shoulders. "Kid…I'm trying to work here." Batgirl pointed down. "Isn't that the clay we were following earlier?" Arrow looked down to see the same portion of clay sit in front of him. "…Crap…"

The crates they were hiding behind was broke through by Ethan. "You thought you could sneak up on me! I don't think so!" Ethan grabbed Arrow and Batgirl and held them up in the air. Arrow dropped the arrow he was going to shoot. "Darn…" "Nothing will stop me from getting revenge!" Ethan had Joker pinned to the ground and was crushing him slowly with clay. "I'll make it just as painful as you made it for Ashley." "Ethan wait!" Batman called out. "Is this really what you want to do! Think about what Ashley would say if you do this." Ethan looked at Batman. "Do you think she will be happy that you bloody your hands for her? You will just be putting her in more pain." Ethan bit his lips and looked at Joker who was smiling as he started to fade. In his own thoughts he started to unconsciously lower Arrow and Batgirl. As soon as Arrow hit the ground he broke out of the grip and grabbed the arrow. He shot it in between Batman and Robin. The clay froze and they broke out. Before Ethan had a chance to react Batman threw small ice pellets at him. It was enough to freeze only half of his body so he broke free. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will get my revenge. For me and Ashley…" Ethan turned into his clay body and slipped out of sight, leaving a badly beaten Joker. Batman and Robin walks up to him. "So…how do we explain this to Ashley?" Robin asks.

* * *

The alarm clock ranged at six o'clock on the dot, waking Ashley up. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lay here. Was last night a dream or was it… "Ms. Ashley, it's time to get up." Ashley sat up when Alfred walked in. He was carrying a try. It had a cup of coffee, a glass of water, and a back of BCs. "I brought this just in case you had a headache this morning." "My head?" "Yes, you had quite the fall yesterday." Ashley rubbed her head. "I…fell…" "Yes, you tripped over a stack of books in the library. None the less we need to get you ready." "Ready for what?" "Master Bruce is taking care of some very important work and he wants you to fill in for the meeting. Since it was put off so many times because of that interview you two were supposed to do, the board won't except another cancel." Ashley started to panic. "I can't do that! I hardly know the first thing about what goes on in that building!" "I'm sorry Ms. Ashley but Master Bruce has already informed the board members that you were filling in. I can't allow you to back out...Master Bruce's orders."

Alfred had picked out a nice dress outfit for Ashley. Ashley placed her hair in a nice tight bun with a strained of hair hanging from the side. She placed on the dress suit that was neatly laid out for her on the bed. The skirt came was a bit too tight but at the moment she was trying to keep the butterflies in the stomach calm. How could Bruce give her such an important role to play? What if she messes up? She didn't want to make him the laughing stock of his own company! Ashley walked out the room and started heading downstairs. On her way to the kitchen her body stopped. She was standing in front of the Grandfather clock. Her heart started to race. Alfred said she hit her head pretty hard so maybe she really did dream about what she saw last night. She looked around, making sure no one was around. She touched the glass to the wires inside the clock. What did she do the last time to make it move? She was just about to open the door when out of nowhere Alfred tapped her shoulder. She jumped. "A-Alfred don't do that! You nearly scared me out of my skin!" "My apologies. May I ask what where you doing? We are on a tight schedule." "Yeah, a schedule that I don't even want. I was looking at this clock. I have always wondered about it. It just seems off." She looked at Alfred. "You said I hit my head in the library but what I saw…" "I'm sure whatever you saw was nothing more than a dream." Ashely frowned. "Dream or not I won't be able to focus if I don't know!" Alfred sighed. He then opened the clock and pulled on of the cable. Ashley held her breath as she waited for the door to open but, nothing happens. "Nothing happened…but…I thought…so it really was…" Ashley looked down dejected. Just when she thought she found something it turned out to be a dream. Alfred patted her on the head. "We will be late for the meeting. Please hurry along." Ashley said nothing as she walked away from the clock. She looked back once more before Alfred pushed her into the kitchen the out the door.

In the back of the car Ashley took out her phone. She had two messages. The first one was from Bruce. She opened it. 'I know your nervous about the meeting this morning but I assure you it will be a piece of cake. All you need to do is listen to their ramblings, sign some papers, and socialize. By the time you get home I'll be here waiting for you. I love you.' Ashley frowned. She wanted to tell Bruce about the so called dream she had but what was the point. It was just a dream right? 'Thanks Bruce…I love you to.' she texts back. She then opened the second message. It was from Ethan. 'Hey is there somewhere we can meet?' She texted back. 'Well right now I have been forced to attend a meeting in Bruce's place. He says it easy like no big deal but I most likely won't be home till somewhere in the afternoon.' She got a message quickly. 'Well at least you're out of the house. When you get off call me and tell me how your first day of actual work goes." Ashley pouted. 'What is that supposed to mean!?' When she didn't get any reply she kept messaging him and even tried calling but he never picked. "Oooohhhh he makes me so mad! He always teases me like this! I'll make sure I'll do a great and awesome job and then I'll rub it all in both his and Bruce's face!"

Bruce was standing in front of the grandfather clock. Something seemed off. He looked closely at the wall. He opens the door to the cable and pulled on it. He stepped back and waited. "…A delayed…reaction?" The clocked slowly opened. "Why did it delay? Is it broken? Couldn't be…Alfred would have told me if it was." He looked up at the camera that was above the clock. He walked down into the cave. The only one who really uses this clock is he and Alfred. Dick is strictly using the one in his office so that he wouldn't be caught by Ashley. He sat at his computer and pulled up yesterday night camera view. He sees Ashley and Alfred walking back and forth. Then there is a view were Alfred is hurrying back with a bag and broom. He stands in front of the clock and waits for it to open. Then suddenly it cuts out to the next day. Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Last night...was he..." He quickly logged into a new angle of the clock. Bruce looked around the video and suddenly his eyes widen. He stood up and started looking for a different angle of the view. He then zoomed in until he found what he was looking for. He then sat down and rubbed the space between his eyes. "…What do I do…" He says out loud to himself. He looks up at the screen to see a frozen picture of Ashley hiding behind the corner as Alfred open the clock to the cave. "What should I do…"


	12. Chapter 12: Truth revealed part two

Ashley woke up in pitch darkness. Her body was unable to move. It was like something was keeping her hands and feet from moving. She tried to scan the room in the dark but her eyes were having a hard time adjusting. 'I feel so sluggish.' She says to herself. The last thing she could fully remember was going out with Selina. She also remembered talking to Ethan and that's when everything went dark. Ashley bite her lip. 'Ethan…' She shook her head. She couldn't believe what she saw. It must have been a bad dream or something. It must have…

She tried shifting her body but she ended up falling over. At least she realized that she was sitting on something soft maybe like an old mattress or something. 'Maybe if I scream someone might come'. She says to herself. She tried to open her mouth however, it seems like that was a no go as well. Her mouth was being covered by something, muting her. How did she always mange to get in this situation? Everything in her head was shambles. She hit her head into the mattress as she tried to recall everything that happen up until this point.

~ Flashback~

Ashley walked out the house to her lunch date with Selina. Lately Bruce had been locked up in his office lately. She got into her car that she finally let Bruce buy her. She didn't want it but now that she could leave the house here and there she took it without arguing. She sighed. Bruce wasn't the only one acting weird. Alfred and Dick looked kind of depressed for some reason. Dick who usually is so happy, in her opinion, to see her in the morning kept his head down at the table in the mornings. Alfred who usually engaged in a nice conversation now, only talks when spoken to and kept his distance. The way everyone was acting made her feel a bit lonely and strange. It got to the point where she ended up spending nights at Selina's.

"So Bruce didn't care about you spending nights with me?" Selina asked as she watched Ashley walk in. Ashley put her bag down. "No…he's been distant lately more than usual. Did I do something wrong?" Selina grabbed a few bottles of liquor and two cups. "Let's not dwell in that tonight. Let's grab a drink!" She says happily. "Selina…you know I can't hold my liquor and if Bruce found out…" "No worries! I'll make sure you stop before you puke." Ashley frowns as she started mixing drinks. "Selina I'm being for real here. Something is going on…A few nights ago I thought I…" Ashley stopped talking. Alfred told her that night was just a dream but it felt so weird. "What was that darling?" She pushes a cup in front of Ashley. "I don't know Selina…I mean I feel like Bruce is hiding something big from me. I'm scared of asking anymore but I feel if I don't do something soon…" Ashley looked down sadly. Selina patted her head. "You worry too much sometimes. Bruce carries a lot of secrets but I'm sure whenever he's ready he will tell you everything you want to know. What was that thing you're always saying to me…uh…patience is a virtue or something like that?" Ashley smiled a little. "Yeah…I guess so…"

An hour close to midnight Ashley was out like a light. Despite of what she said she really chugged most of those drinks down. Selina pulled the covers over her in the spare room. When she is stressed like really stress she ends u drinking herself to sleep. Of course this was a bad habit that she was gaining but as long as she could sleep what harm could it really do? Selina then walked to her room and opened her closet. "Looks like this kitty has something to take care of." She says as the smile she wore earlier disappear. In the years she's been in Gotham she met a lot of people just like Ashley. They were weak and sad. It was easy to become their friends and then take what she wanted from right under their noses. Money, jewelry, collectables, and even gold sometimes.

Selina puts on a black tight, form fitting, leather suit that showed off her curves. She pulled a mask over her face with a pair of goggles. Her gloves were sharp like cat claws. She pulled out a whip and hung it by her side. She then opened the window and jumped out. Scaling the walls with her claws she jumped to the top and looked out into the open night.

Women like Ashley were the easiest target for her. She would first meet them in a high class event like a charity. Next, she will lure them in with her understanding of rich men. She would then pretend to be their friend and be their shoulder to cry on and then when their guard is at their lowest she would snatch their riches away and drop them like a hot sack of kitty litter. She won't lie. She enjoyed stealing from the rich. It's one of the few reasons why she dawns on this outfit with the name of Cat woman.

She jumped from roof top to roof top with the flexibility of a cat. Ashley however, was a bit different. Not counting the fact that she's married to the former love of life, there was just something about her. Yes, she was weak physically but her mentally strength was on another level. Any woman who has went out with Bruce, the handsome but secretive billionaire, has seen that he does have issues to work out. Most woman see him from money, some as a stepping stone to further their own career, others can't understand Bruce's life choices, and like the rare cases such as herself and Ashley saw him for the man he really was.

Cat woman landed on a tall building. It was a favorite of hers because this is where a certain person comes to perch when Gotham had a rare moment of peace. He was standing on the corner looking down. He looked back and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked with a low tone. Cat woman smiled and walked up to him. "It been a while hasn't it. I've missed you dearly." She watched Batman rise from his spot and walk to her only to stop a few feet from her. "How is she?" "Hmm…I would like to know the same thing." "Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood." "Yes, I can see that. She's sleeping after we drunk a little here and there." "You let her drink!?" Batman says in a bit of an anger tone. Cat Woman held her hands up. "Hey, don't tear my head off handsome. Although I wouldn't mind it since it's you." She said licking her lips. Batman's anger was about to reach a boiling point and she could tell just by his body language. His fist where tightening, he was gritting his teeth a bit, it was like he was just waiting for someone to try him. She did not want to be the one tonight.

"Don't worry. She is safe. No one even knows she's there. On another note…why do you cause her so much stress?" Batman was taken back by this question. "Oh come on now. You know my M.O…I'm a thief. I steal shinny and priceless things that catches my eye. I use people like her to get what I want and yet, here I stand worrying about her." Cat woman turned around. It was true. She was worried. Hanging out with Ashley was really one of the good days she has. "I was going to use that pretty little wife of yours to get close to you. I thought by getting on her good side she would invite me over one day and I'll have a hand of snatching your valuables but it didn't go as plan."

Cat woman smiled lightly. Ashley was slowly but surely becoming someone important in her life. She looked back at Batman. "I don't know what happened but whatever you and the others are doing you need to stop." "What do you mean by that…" "Don't play dumb. Ashley tells me just about everything you know. Why is the whole house is ignoring her? Like she doesn't feel lonely enough already." "Ignoring her? No one is ignoring her." "Oh, so you locked in your office every day isn't ignoring her? Your ward dipping out earlier in the morning so he can avoid seeing Ashley in the morning? Even down to your butler?" She crossed her arms. I've done my share of ignoring and avoiding people so I should know. Batman sighs and looks up at the sky.

"…I think…Ashley may have found out the truth…" He finally says. Cat Woman eyes opened widen before she busted out into laughter. Batman looked at her with a poker face. "Why are you laughing?" Cat Woman rubs the tears out of eyes. "I figured it was something along the lines of that. So what if she found your secret? It's about time if you asked me. She's not an idiot. With your lame lies it wouldn't be hard for a kindergarten to figure out." She says laughing. "Besides Ashley isn't one of those women that you use to date. She's smart enough to see the cracks in all the lies. You think she wouldn't understand if you tell her?" Batman walked to the edge of the building. "I've exposed her to enough danger. I don't want her to get involved." Cat woman smiled quickly disappeared. She could feel anger quickly boiling up inside her. Before she even realized what she was doing she walked up to Batman, turned him around, she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "Danger!? Do you think Ashley deserves what you are doing to her? Hasn't she been through enough? That girl, loves you so much that she held back the tears, held back the questions, and held back all the emotions deep inside in order to continue to be with you. Involved in danger? Do you see Ashley as that weak? Do you see her as a person who can't comprehend all the facts? Honestly Bruce, open your mind sometimes! This is why things never worked between us. You always think we are so ill-fit that we need to be cuddled and protected all the time!"

In all her years she had never lost her composer over something so small. It just wasn't like her. "The only danger Ashley has is her own mind. She keeps pushing herself and pushing herself to understand all the questions and lies fed to her. Eventually her mind is going to snap…do you really want that for Ashley?" Cat woman took a breather before backing up from Batman. She then chuckled at herself. For her to slap Batman and lecture him on his own love life. Ha. She sighed. "Listen…how about we put this to the test…" Batman rubbed his cheek. It kind of shocked him to see a person like Selina lose her compose like this. If only she would have been like this when they were dating. "What are you talking about." Cat woman smirked. "Why don't we see how Ashley react when I tell her that I am Cat woman." Batman said nothing. "I don't really care how she reacts really. If she hates it, you can figure out what measures you can take when you decided to tell her. If she likes it then take notes. Of course the reactions may be different since you are her husband. We can do it tomorrow night." Cat woman turned around and started to run back to her home. "See ya later handsome." She disappeared into the night. Batman watched Cat woman leave. It wasn't like he thought Ashley was weak. She was a strong woman. Everyday has probably been a mentally tiring battle for her and he wasn't making it any easier. Maybe it was time for him to open his mind. It wasn't like he couldn't teach Ashley self-defense moves to protect herself in case she did get into trouble. Bringing her in on the secret might even be the best way to keep her safe.

* * *

Cat woman landed on the roof of her apartment complex and jumped down to the window of her home. She went to go check on Ashley first. She opened the door to see her sleeping calmly in bed. She closed the door and walked to her room to changed out of her outfit. Slipping into a pair of shorts and a shirt she pondered how she was going to tell Ashley her secret.

Usually when Ashely drinks a lot she wakes up around two or three o'clock to use the bathroom. Selina went into the kitchen and made some coffee and made an ice glass of water. 'I guess I should prepare myself for this.' Selina says to herself. She may have been lying just a little bit when she said she didn't care if Ashley hated her or not. She liked Ashley. She didn't want to lose her as a friend just yet. She picked up a cat that wondered in after her. "Although even if I did lose her a friend I would still you right?" She rubbed the cat's fur.

As soon as it hit two thirty she heard footsteps in Ashley's room. Then heard them coming towards her. A sleepy Ashley walked out. Her bed head was too cute. She was wearing a shirt and her just her undies. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, making her way into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good morning sleepy head." Selina says smiling. She passed her the glass of water. Ashley yawned and drunk it. "Why are you up so early?" Ashley asked. "I couldn't sleep." Ashley stretched and rubbed her hair down. "Why is it that I only get bed head from here?" "It must be because you slept really good. When your home you go to sleep full of stress. When you're here you are more relaxed so that you can go to sleep stress free." Ashley smiles and giggles. Selina laughs. "So what are we having for dinner tonight? You cooked plenty for us so let's get some take out." Ashley pondered. "How about Chinese I'd like some of the chicken on the stick." "Chinese food it is then."

Selina retired to her room around five o'clock that morning. Ashley took a shower and left to get a pair of clothes from the house. Selina offered her some clothes but, they were just to revealing for her. She turned into the drive way just in time to see Dick sneak out the house. "Dick where are you going?" She asked getting out the car. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Ashley? I thought you were over at a friend's house." "I was. I just came back to get some clothes. Why are you sneaking out of the house early this morning?" Ashley asks frowning and crossing her arms. Dick avoided her eyes. "Dick?!" Dick jumped. "I just like going to school this early that's all!" He yelled and quickly ran passed her and down the street. "What a minute! I can just…drive you…" Ashley sighed and left it at that. She walked into the house and into the kitchen, where Oliver was sitting."

"Well good morning. Haven't seen your pretty face around here in a while." Oliver says waving. Ashley smiled slightly. "I've only been gone for three days." "This house is so lonely without you. It's back to being a sausage fest here. The presence of a lady is in dire need." Ashley laughed as she walked by him to her room. It was nice to see that Oliver still acted the same. She opened the door and saw that her room was untouched. She walked up to the bed and touched Bruce's side. It was cold. "Has he been getting enough sleep…I know how hard he works. I just hope he doesn't over do it."

Ashley grabbed her two pairs of outfits and sleep wear and packed it in a small bag. She walked back down to see Oliver talking loudly to Bruce in the kitchen. "You plan on bringing John in this? This is getting way out of hand Bruce!" "I can't risk it…if her plan doesn't work then…" "Seriously Bruce, you know the state of mind she is already in. If you erase her memory it may increase the damage to her mind." "This is none of your business Oliver. I do what I have to do." Olive grabbed Bruce by his collar shirt. "That is the point! You don't HAVE to do this!" Bruce narrowed his eyes at Oliver. He was about to say something when Ashley decided to walk in. They both turn to her in a bit of a shock. Ashley looked down and couldn't met Bruce in his eyes. "I…I only came to get some clothes…I'll be going now…" She quickly walked past the two men.

Bruce pushed Oliver's hand away and walked after her. '…erase memory? Who were they talking about? Was it me' Ashley thought to herself as she walked to the door. 'Why would they want to erase my memory? How can they do that?' For some reason she felt a little tug in her heart. A tear started to form at the corner of her eye. She shook her head and whipped her eye. 'N-No…today I'm going to eat out with Selina. I don't want to think about this right now." She reached the door just as Bruce grabbed her arm. "Ashley wait a minute." Ashley stopped. She couldn't look him in the face. Not at the moment. "Ashley…I…I'm sorry…I've been…" "Ignoring me…Avoiding me…maybe it's because of work…is what I've been thinking. Which is why I decided to give you your space." Ashley says before he finished. Bruce looked down. "Those are…those are the lies you tell me all the time. So I believe them so I wouldn't drive myself nuts thinking about this and that." She started to shiver. "Ashley…" "Bruce…" Ashley turned around, holding her tears back. "Was I dreaming…when I saw what was behind that clock?" Bruce narrowed his eyes. "The conversation in the kitchen…do you know how to erase memories? If you are…were you going to erase mine? Are you ever going to tell me the truth? How long are you planning to make me wait?" She clinged to Bruce's jacket. "Please…"

Ashley bit her lips. She was asking all these questions but was she mentally prepared to hear the answers to these questions? If Bruce at that moment told her everything she wanted to hear how would she act? Her heart started to race. Bruce to a deep breath. He took her hands off his jacket and held them tightly in his hands. He then and opened his mouth to say. "Forgive me for hurting you Ashley. I should have just come clean about this. All of this could have been avoided if I would have just told you the truth from the start. The truth is I'm…"

~Flashback ends~

A loud crash woke Ashley up from her half dream. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a bright light. She shut her eyes quickly so she wouldn't get blinded. She turned her head before someone grabbed her by her hair. They then threw her back against the wall. Someone then grabbed her around her neck. "Heh Heh…why don't you open your eyes?" Ashley body tensed up. She knew this voice. It was that voice that still haunt her. The laugh that drove her nuts in her dreams. She felt fingers force her eyes open and she came face to face with the man who kidnapped her when she arrived in Gotham. The Joker.

* * *

The Joker smiled happily and laughed. "Ah Mrs. Wayne. So nice to see you again! Our last visit didn't end to well. So I'm here to rectify that." Tears started to pour out of Ashley's eyes. "Well would you look at that? You're so happy that your crying tears of joy!" He started to laugh once more. "Today I have come to spend some extra quality time with you. Would you like to know why my dear?" Ashley was paralyzed in fear. The Joker stood up. "Well…your friend…what was it…the police officer I so 'delicately' took care of said something of interest to me. Now, I must admit I kinda forget what he said snice he was rambling while in his clayish state but!... What I did hear was your pretty little name from him and the Bat. Sooooo that must make you a key point somewhere in their life." 'Police officer…is he talking about Ethan?' Joker smiled and snapped his fingers.

Some goons brought in a wheel that was painted in black and white stripes. "See this little wheel here is going to help me get to know you better." He started to spin the wheel. A black and white vortex started to appear. Ashley shut her eyes but the Joker forced them opened once more. "No, no, no. You can't shut your eyes now. We are just getting to the good part. Heh Heh Heh. See we are going to play a game to see how long your mind will last until you go mad!"

~Back to Flashback~

Ashely slaps Bruce. She rushes out the house and gets into her car before speeding off. Bruce stands there in silence. Oliver walks in with a disappointed look. "That could have gone way better then what you just did…" He turned around and went back into the kitchen. Bruce just stood there looking out the door and watching Ashley's car disappear in the distance. "Sir…" Alfred says, walking up. "I'm okay Alfred. That was one of the ways I came up with if I answered any of her questions. No matter what answered I gave her it was going to end up one or two ways. I'm glad it ended in that way though." He closed the door. "I'll be up in my office. When Dick comes home tell him I need to speak with him." "Of course Master Bruce."

Selina yawns as she walks into the living room. Ashley was in the bathroom washing her face. She couldn't believe after all this time. That is what he told her. She could feel the tears on the borderline of coming out but she wasn't going to let that happened. Selina sits on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Ashley are you in here?" she called out. Ashley grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry. "Yeah I'm here…" She says. Selina frowned. "Did Bruce say something to you?" Ashley walked into the living room where Selina was sitting at. "Yeah something like that." Her face told Selina that she didn't want to talk about it. "Hm…I swear that man always messes up your good vibe." Ashley rubbed her face in the towel. "…can we not talk about this Selina…please…" Selina frowned and sighed. Why don't we go out to eat tonight instead?" "Out to eat?" "Yeah. We can go out to eat. Have a drink and forget about whatever happened between you and Bruce." Ashley sighed. She didn't feel like going anywhere really. She looked at Selina. "You know…I don't think…" "Alright then it's settled! We are going out for burgers! It's cheap. It's fulfilling. You can cry and mope while you drink a milkshake!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother? Whenever Selina makes a plan she will see it through even if she were to complain. "I guess getting burgers is better than Chinese." Selina smiled. "Great! We can leave around seven or eight and then we can head to this new club that just opened down the street. They are letting all the pretty girls in for free so we have to look our best. So we have to hit some shops because I know you brought those boring dresses with you." Selina says smiling. "What wrong with that?" Ashely asked frowning. "Everything really...you have all this money and yet you don't have anything skimpy and skin showing." Ashley blushed. "I had no need to wear things like that! I would always stay in the house so...well..." Selina laughed. "Well you aren't in the house anymore you are with me. That means a whole new wardrobe! Plus, when your mad at your man shopping and spending his money is always a good stress reliever! Great now I'm excited! Let's go!" Selina took Ashley's hand and dragged her to the door. "I know the perfect outfit for you tonight!" Ashley sighed but smiled. Whenever she was with Selina it always made her feel better.

~Flashback ends~

Ashely laughed hard. So hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Joker was also laughing. "Okay here is another one. How many people are in a graveyard?" Ashley bit her lips. "Give up? All of them!" He busted into laughter. Ashley tried to hold it in but she couldn't. She laughed along with the Joker. "A-All of them ha-ha!" The joker wiped his eye. "Here is another one. What are horses favorite dance?" Ashley shook her head. It was starting to hurt when she laughs. She might die from this! "The neigh neigh! Ha! Hahahaha!" Ashley laughed again! The Joker took a deep breath. "Jeez it warms my heart to know that someone finally gets me!" "A-Another one…tell a…ha-ha…another one…" Ashley says between her breaths. The Joker grinned widen. "My such a demanding audience tonight! Well don't worry. We have just begun my dear." Ashley chuckled. "You know I thought you would be a stick in the mud like all these other rich women but I was wrong! All they need was some Joker enlightenment." Joker looked at a toy watch. "Aw…it looks like our time is almost up." He rubbed Ashley's cheek. "I would hate for our fun time to end so quickly so let's spin the wheel!"

Ashley looked into the wheel however, this time it wasn't black and white stripes on it. This time there were pictures of Ethan both as himself and his newest form Clayface. Ashley's eyes widen. "N-No…Please stop this!" The Joker smiled as Ashley quickly shut her eyes. "Now, Now, Now, don't ruin all my fun." He grabbed her head and forced her to look at the wheel. "You love Ethan…Not Bruce Wayne…You love Ethan…Not Bruce Wayne…You love Ethan." Ashley felt like her mind was going to shut down any minute. Why was the Joker saying this to her? Why did he care about who she loved? Why was it that she was forced to love someone she didn't love? She only loved him…

~Back to Flashback~

The lights in the club were stinging Ashley eyes but her body was full of drinks and it moved and shook to the music. Tonight she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black high heel shoes. Selina had brought her these clothes. She didn't want to wear them but she didn't want to feel out of the element. It felt nice not having to wear a dress and fake smile for people. Of course people recognized her from former glory days and asked for an autograph here and there but that was to be expected.

She missed nights like this. When she was at the beach a few years ago she use to go to clubs to figure out new dance moves. Now, she just danced to dance. Her mind was singing to the music. Selina was over in the crowd somewhere talking some guy into buying more drinks. How long was it since she just went out and had fun? She closed her eyes and rocked backed and forth to the music until someone grabbed her by her wrist. She was turned around and came face to face with an angry looking Ethan. "E-Ethan!? What are you doing here?" Ashley trying her best not to slur her words. Ethan said nothing as he dragged her out toward the down.

Selina noticed this and narrowed her eyes. She knew who Ethan was, not on a personal level though. Ashley talked about him here and there. All she knew was that they were childhood friends and that he was cop. She was going to ignore the fact that he just pulled Ashley out the door. If he was friends with Bruce then he shared that same will to be overprotective however, something looked off about him. Maybe it was just the alcohol hitting her but it looked like he was melting a bit.

Ethan dragged Ashley out into the cold air. Ashley sighed happily. The air that hit her face felt so good. "Ashley what are you doing here?" Ethan asks. "I came with Selina to relive some stress. I was just dancing." "You're getting drunk and your dancing with possible man hungry, man hores while dressed like this!" Ashley giggled. "I'm not drunk. I'm just a bit buzzed." Ethan sighed. "I'm calling Bruce." He grabbed his phone. "No! Don't call him!" Ashley says in a fit. "Why not? You aren't in your right mind and I'm not letting you leave here like that." Ashley grabbed his arm. "Stop it Ethan! Bruce doesn't need to know! He's busy with work and he doesn't need to be distracted by me." Ethan frowned. "What are you saying!? I don't care if he's busy! He can drop his work in second to come get you." Ethan grabbed Ashley and sat her down on a bench. "Ethan…Please don't call Bruce. I don't want to disturb him and his work…"

Gritting his teeth he grabbed Ashley by her arm. "O-ow…Ethan your hurting me." "I hate this side of you! You are always thinking about others even when you're in a bad situation! Think about yourself for once and not like this! Be selfish for once. Tell someone what you desire. You don't need to come here to some high price club and get drunk, only to forget about your problems. The Ashley I knew would never come to stuff like this!" The more Ethan talk the more angered he got. The angrier he got the more his skin started to melt.

"Ethan…" Ashley had to shake her head to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. "I hate that Bruce is your husband. I hate that you didn't pick me! I could have given you a better life than this. You wouldn't have to be suffering like this! I'm the one who truly loves you and care for you!" Ashley looked at him in confusion. He grabbed Ashley others arm. He stood her up only to push her against the wall. His body started to transform. Ashley's eyes widen in horror. "W-what is going on…" she says. "I want you to be mine…I thought that I could hold back these feelings but ever since I became this…they only grew stronger." Ethan's body fully transformed into his clay form. His green eyes pierced through Ashley's. Ashley heart started to speed up. "E-Ethan…is…are…what happened to you!" "I was dosed with some of Jokers weird gas. It made me like this. Stronger. Better." Ethan leaned down to Ashley's face. "Come with me Ashley. I can protect you now. I won't let anything happen to you. Leave Gotham with me." "Leave Gotham…" "Yes, leave this place. We can live together. Just you and me. I promise to make you happy. I won't hurt you like Bruce is doing." Ashley shook her head. "N-No I can't leave here…I can't Ethan and you know why…"

Ethan looked at her with a bit of shock. "What…" "I…I want to stay with Bruce. He may not be the perfect husband but he makes me happy!" "Happy!?" Ethan pinned both of her hands, with one of his hands, up on the wall and slammed his free hand in the ground. "How does he make you happy! You cry yourself to sleep every night! You take sleeping pills just so you can sleep! He doesn't even come to bed with you! He locked himself up in his office for days and you call that happy!" Ethan yells. Ashley frowned. "How did you even know all of that?" Ethan takes his free hand and rub against her cheek. "Oh Ashley…I know a lot more then you think. I know your whole schedule. What time you wake up. The time you garden. The time you go out with your little friend in there. Even down to what you eat." Ethan reaches up and grabs Ashley's shoulder and pinches it. "Ow!" He pulls at her shoulder before peeling something off. Ashley watched as it turned into clay and went back into Ethan's body. "I've been tracking your every movement." Ashley looked up at Ethan with shock.

"Ashley…I'll ask again nicely. Leave Gotham with me. Leave all this behind and we can build a better future for ourselves." Ashley bit her lip as tears started form at the corners of her eyes. "Ethan…I always knew something was wrong…why didn't I do more to help…" "Ashley…?" "I'm so sorry Ethan. If I would have done more maybe you wouldn't have turned out like this." "Y-You're not scared of me? This form?" Ashley shook her head. "No, and it's because I know it's you Ethan. Please let me go. If we go to Bruce maybe he can fix this." Ethan looked down. His grip started to loosen. He did want to hold Ashley in his own regular arms. Maybe… Suddenly something hit Ethan in the head. Ashley yelped as he dropped her. It was a brick and it was stuck in his head. Ethan looked over to see Selina breathing hard. "Get away from her!" "Selina wait!" Ashley called out but Ethan was put into action. It was like a switch flipped on in his head.

He quickly closed the gap between him and Selina. "It's your fault why Ashley is here. I'll make you pay!" He lifted both of his hand and brought them down hard causing a slight quake. Selina jumped out the way. She then grabbed two trashcan lids. "I don't know who or what you are but I'm not letting you get anywhere near Ashley!" Ashley watched in amazement as Selina gracefully and nimbly dodged Ethan's attack but not for long. She used the trashcans a shields and threw what she could at him. Ethan, getting frustrated, reach out from all directions with his clay body. He grabbed Selina and slammed her into the wall, then the ground, then the ground again. Over and over and over again. Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran to Ethan. She reached out and grabbed him. "Stop it! Stop hurting her Ethan!" Ethan paused as Ashley watched her hand start sinking into his body. "Ashley…have you decided to come with me after all?" Ashley struggled to free her hand. In a quick panic mode, she reached down in her pocket and grabbed her phone. She then smashed it into the ground. Bruce had made it to where if her phone were ever destroyed it would send a distress signal to his phone and the police department. Before she could think of anything else everything went dark. That's all Ashley could remember before waking up in the dark. Now, she was being tortured and forced to say things she didn't want to say by the Joker himself.

~End Flashback~

* * *

When Selina re awoken she was in a cave. She sat up quickly in an attack position. "Everything is fine Selina…" Selina looked over to Batman who was typing something on his computer. He turned around and walked towards her. "What happened…where is Ashley?" Selina looked down. "I don't know…All I know is that your friend stopped by the club and dragged her out. When I went to go check on her some clay monster thing was attacking her. I tried to stop it but…I couldn't." "Ethan…" He walked back to the computer. "You mean that was your friend?" "Ethan was gassed with a new Joker venom. It altered his DNA and mutated his body into clay. It also messed with his mind. He believes that killing off the Joker will save Ashley and himself from the nightmares." "That's not what I heard." Selina said getting up. She winched, holding her stomach. "Careful. You have a few cracked ribs and what do you mean?" "You could hear just about everything with him screaming like that. He wants Ashley. He wants her to leave you and take her away from here." Batman narrowed his eyes and pulled up Ethan's file. "It seemed Ethan is going off the deep end. I got word from his partner that he lost his job with the police department a few days ago. With all that free time he could have been following Ashley around, waiting to get the jump on her…" Selina crossed her arms. This was her fault. She should have kept her better hidden. Why didn't she protect Ashley better…? "This is no time for you to get depressed. You should go home and rest up. I already have Arrow, Robin and Batgirl combing the city. Alfred will take you home. Selina gripped her fist and turned around to leave. "I'll make him pay for laying a hand on Ashley…"

Once Selina left Bruce pulled up a picture of the old gym he, Ethan, and Ashley use to go to. He narrowed his eyes at the picture. "If there were any places to take her…it would be there." He got up to leave. He jumped into his car and rushed out there being sure not to be spotted by his fellow team. He parked the car into an alley way and went on foot. A few minutes later he dropped down in front of the gym. At the same time Yin, pulled up in her car. "I figured she would have been brought here with the info you sent me. She took out her gun." Batman walked into the gym. There were old pipes leaking and the benches were a little worn. There was dust on the goals. Batman stopped and so did Yin. He could hear laughter coming from the back room. He quickly headed to the equipment room. He and Yin stood on the side of the door. They looked at each other before nodding. Yin backed up and kicked the door in.

Yin's eyes widen as the lights flipped on. Ashley was on an old mattress looking lost at a spinning wheel and letting a laugh out here and there. "Haha…love him…not him…love me…who me…love him…not him…love me love me…hahaha" She busts into laughter while rocking. Batman rushed in and along with Yin they ran up to Ashley. Yin grabbed Ashley and held her. Batman looked at the wheel. It was now covered in Ethan face and his face crossed out. He stopped the wheel and pushed it down. Ashley had tears rolling down her eyes as she laughed. Batman grip his fist and tapped the microphone in his ear. "I've found Ashley." Robin was the first to respond. "Is she okay? Where are you?" "…." "Well? You gonna answer?" Arrow says. How was he supposed to respond to that? He looked down at Ashley who was now looking at him. "Haha…ahahha…him…love him…not him…love him…n-not him…" Yin hugged her tightly. "Oh Ashley…it's okay we are here…"

Batman looked around the room and found a small amount of clay. He quickly scooped it up and placed it in a special tube. "Why did he do this to her?" Yin says. Batman looked around for more clues and looked up to see an old camera. "He's not in his right mind right now. He might not even understand what he's doing. Listening to his instincts instead of reason." He reached up and collected the tape that was inside. "Ah…!" Batman quickly turned around to that see Ashley had pushed Yin away and was coming towards him. "ahha…Love him…not him…" "…He may still be here…" Batman says stashing the tape in his belt. Yin narrowed her eyes. "I'll call for back up." She got her gun ready and ran out the room. Batman then took off his mask. Ashley walked in front of him. "Love him…not him…" Batman then hugged her tightly. "Ashley…" He pulled back and kissed her deeply. Ashley's body went limp in his arms.

* * *

That next day Ashley was laying in the room sleep. Their personal doctor was out talking to Bruce. Dick, Oliver, and Barbara were around the bed. "Is she going to be okay?" Dick asked holding her cold hand. "She's so cold…" "That's because Bruce keeps it so cold in here." Oliver sighs. "This room has been empty for about four days after all. It's only natural to get cold." Barbara crossed her arms. "I can't believe Ethan would do this to her…" "Hey, it's not his fault entirely. His mind is all jumbled up. He doesn't know what he's doing right now." Oliver says. Dick narrowed his eyes. "He hurt Ashley…I'll make him regret it…" Bruce walked in after thank the doctor. "Ashley should be fine after a few days of sleep. The doctor is going to admit her to physical therapy when she gets better. It should help get her mind and body re focused. Hopefully not much damage was done to her brain but he's going back to view her records.

"Bruce…what happened? I know you looked over the footage from the gym." Oliver says. Bruce looked down and walked towards the window. "Ethan kidnapped Ashley and locked her in the equipment room. There he transformed into her worst nightmare the Joker. I guess he figured it would be enough for her to go in a shock that he would be able to…rewrite her mind into believing that she loved him and not me. He messed with her mind until it was on the verge of breaking." He walked over to Ashley and rubbed her cheek. "My guess, in order to keep her sanity, she shorten her brain thoughts into simple words. 'Love him' 'Not him' 'Love me' I don't know what she means by that but whatever it is it kept her brain from falling into madness." He moved his hand to her forehead. Ashley smiled a little as Bruce bent down to kiss her forehead. "She will be back to us sooner then we may think and when she does…I'm going to tell her everything the right way this time..." Everyone looked at Bruce. Oliver crossed his arms. "Alright where is Alfred. This can't be real unless Alfred is in here." Alfred walked in with cups on a tray. "I assure you this is all very real. Me and Master Bruce have already been over this. I'm am very happy, I think, that Ms. Ashley will be joining this oh so happy Bat family.

Bruce smiled and rubbed her head. "Are you sure about this?" Dick asked. "Yeah, I should have done this a while back. It's a risk I'll just have to take. With her knowing then it may be easier to protect her." He rubbed his fingers through Ashley's hair. 'Will I be able to protect her if she learns who I truly am?' He says to himself.

Only a few days passed before Ashley regain conscious. However, she wasn't the same when she woke up.

Dick and Barbara rushed up the stairs. They ran passed Alfred who signed down at the tray. They raced by Oliver who was heading in the same direction. They came in front of the room door just as the doctor was coming out. The doctor gave them a stern look before walking away. Dick pushed opened the door. Ashley was sitting up but she was looking down. Bruce was in a chair with his fingers knotted, also while looking down. Dick walked up to Ashley. "Ashley?" He got closer to her. Ashley didn't move nor did she respond to his call. Dick came to the side of the bed and reached out to grab her arm. "Ashley…?" Ashley tilted her head slightly, making Bruce look up a bit. Ashley turned to Dick only to have him gasp. Her eyes were blank and showed no kind of emotion. It was like she was lost in her own mind. She glanced over at Dick before looking down again. Dick backed up. "W-What happened to her?" Bruce reached up and rubbed her cheek. "…her mind…is lost…"

Alfred walked in with a tray of needles and medicine. Weeks pasted since Ashley woke up. Snice then Ashley had been unresponsive to everything they tried. The doctors wanted to admit her into a ward for treatment but Bruce wasn't having it. He refused to believe that Ashley mind had been broken. He knew her better than anyone. She wouldn't sub come to this.

They had to force her to eat and drink. Alfred and Bruce took turns washing her up. Her mother also came to watch her. Bruce didn't know what to think when he was telling her what happened. He got a slap in the face from her and she was even about to take Ashley from him. She was going to admit her into a hospital and was going to make sure Bruce would never be able to see her. It was thanks to Ashley's brother and Dick that she even considered changing her mind. She wouldn't come in eye contact of Bruce when she came over. She would make sure Ashley was feed and clean and even did her gardening every once in a while.

Selina also stopped by for a visit. She was looking a bit depressed when she saw Ashley. Even so she talked to Ashley like there was nothing wrong. She gave her the run down on how to handle men if she even considers dumping Bruce. She also started to apologizing for not being able to protect her. She grabbed her hand and patted her head before leaving. It was a hard couple of weeks for all of them. Every night Bruce would be trying to track Ethan's whereabouts but the sample he got from the gym wasn't reacting. He reviewed the tape over and over. However, watching Ashley slowly lose her mind was almost getting to be much for him.

There would be critical moments at night when it came to her sleeping. She would start chuckling only for it to turn into a coughing fit. Bruce and Alfred lost many nights of sleep trying to calm her down. While sleeping her face would twist in pain. She would whisper words that couldn't be noted. At one point she stopped breathing completely. Then she just stopped sleeping all together. The doctors gave her stronger sleeping pills and muscle relaxers but nothing worked.

One evening Dick was changing Ashley's pillow case. Barbara was going through her clothes and Oliver was looking out the window. Dick glanced over at Barbara. "Why are you going through her clothes? There isn't anything you could wear in there." "Oh shut it. Even if I could I wouldn't want to wear anything of hers. All she has is dresses. That's boring." "Ashley doesn't like to wear anything to tight fitting." Bruce says. "Well I look at some of her videos online and it didn't look like she mind then. What change?" "She never like wear to tight of clothes. It was just an attire she had to wear for work. On any given day she would wear a dress plus, who would want to see a pop star wearing a long dress." Bruce answers. There was a knock on the door and Alfred came in. "Sir, it's ready." He came in with a needle and small bottle. Dick sign and looked at Ashley.

"How long is she going to be like this?" He asked Bruce, who was making Ashley's drink for the day. "The doctor said that whatever Etha…Clay Face did to her it could have completely reset her whole mind." Barbara frowned. Ever snice this happened Bruce hasn't referred to Clay Face being Ethan. It was just Clay Face now. "What does that even mean?" Bruce got up. "Clay Face tried to wipe Ashley's memories. It backfired. The shock of seeing the Joker plus finding out Ethan was Clayface must have been too much for her. Her mind couldn't handle it and she could have snapped. This is one of the ways I feared it would turn out if I ever told her my secret…" Oliver crossed his arms and shot a glare at Bruce. "So what now? Do we just wait for her mind to reset or something? Or did you have a back-up plan for this." He asked. Bruce looked back at Ashley. Her lost eyes shot a pain through his heart. Why didn't he keep her close…why did he stayed in his office…why did he ignore her…why… Alfred walked up to Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master Bruce…this is no time to blame yourself. What's done is done now. The only thing we can do is to help Ms. Ashley as much as she can and pray that she comes back to us."

Dick look down sadly and then grabbed Ashley's hand. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have run off when I did. I must have hurt your feelings." He squeezed her hand. "Mother…please come back…" Ashley's body suddenly tensed up. It made Dick look up in shock. "Ashley?" Tears started to run down her cheeks. Bruce quickly rushed to her side. "Ashley!" Her breathing started to quicken, the lost look in her eyes were still there but her body started to quiver. "…No…No…" She started to say. "No to what Ashley? No to what!" Bruce asks. One of Ashley's hand touched her face while the other one grabbed her hair. She started to smile. "Ha…Haha…" "Ashley?" "HaHaHaHa…" Dick backed up. Ashley then started to laugh uncontrollably while tears ran down her face.

All of a sudden she jumped up off the bed and knocked Dick and Barbara out the way while still laughing. Oliver jumped in the way but she ducked and dodged his grip. Alfred was in her line of sight. She grabbed him and pushed him out the door almost making him fall over. "HaHAHAHA…" She ran down the stairs with Bruce and the others right on her tails. "Ashley stop!" Bruce screamed out. Ashley ran past the kitchen and the living room. She ran down the hall until she came to a vase. She grabbed it and threw it to the floor. "Hahaha *cough* Hahaha *cough cough*" Ashley grabbed her chest. It was tightening to the point where it hurt. The more she laughs the harder it became to breathe. Oliver and Dick ran towards her. She quickly grabbed a piece of the broken vase and pointed it at herself. They stopped. "Ashley…please think about what you're doing." Oliver says taking slow steps to her. Ashley shook her head. "Haha…hurts…teehee…hurts…" "I know Ashley. I know but if you do this you're going to hurt yourself worse. Not only that you're going to make a lot of people sad.

Ashley shook her head and pointed the glass at her chest. "Hurts…haha…" "Your chest hurts. We have something for it. We can make that pain go away but you have to trust us. Let us help you." Oliver says taking another step. Ashley laughed and laughed. The room was starting to spin. It felt like the air was getting thinner. She started to gasp for air. Oliver and Dick slowly walked up to her. "It's okay now we are going to help you get better." Ashley smiled. She smiled brightly at Dick and Oliver. "Ashley…" She raised the glass and was about to push it into her chest. "NO!" They cried out. The glass came inches from her chest before a hand stopped her. Ashley then felt something sharp poking her neck. Everything started going black. She fell back into a pair of arms. She looked up to see Bruce. "It's okay…I got you…" She smiled a bit and reached up. He grabbed her reaching hand. "…B-Bruce…" "I'm here Ashley…I'm not going anywhere…I promise you." Ashley's eye's closed. "What did you do?" Dick asked. Bruce took her hand where she was holding the glass. It was bleeding. "It was something to help her sleep." He picked her up and carried her back to the room. Oliver and Dick followed him. Alfred came down to clean up the broken glass. "Oh dear…just when I think we are going to make a break though something always comes and creates more chaos. What shall I ever do with those two…"


	13. Chapter 13: Truth revealed part three

Ashley was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. The house was empty, no one was there but her. She looked around. "Hello? Bruce? Dick? Alfred? Selina?" She called out. Her voice echoed through the house. She looked down again. How many days has it been since she's been sitting in this chair, unable to move, and drinking the same cup of tea? She sighs. 'Why am I here…why will no one answer me…' Her body was in so much pain yet, it was stiff as a board. "Am I ever going to wake up from this nightmare?" A tear fell down her cheek.

Bruce woke up on the couch in the room just as his alarm went off. Alfred had recommended that he gave Ashley some space on the bed. He feels out of place when he sleeps in a bed without her. He got up and yawned while turning off the alarm. He walked over to the bed where Ashley was sleeping peacefully. A tear drop ran down her cheek. He wiped it away. She had been doing this for a few days now. Whenever she sleeps a tear drop would run down her cheek. Her recovery was on the slow side. Selina was helping her with eating and getting her to talk a few words. Such as his name. Bruce sighs and sits on the bed. He rubs her back. "Ashley…"

Ashley eyes opened as she looked around the house. 'Bruce's voice!' She looked around as she sipped her tea. "Ashley…" Her eyes widen and she looked around. 'Where is he!' She turned her head. "Bruce! Bruce where are you!" She yelled. "Please hear me!" She felt something warm on her back. She tried to turn around but she couldn't move. It was getting colder. "No…No…NO! Don't leave me!"

Bruce kissed her forehead. "I'm going to work now. I'll be home early today." He got up to head to the shower until he felt something grab him. He turned around to see Ashley's eye half open. "No…Don't leave…me…" She said softly. Bruce grabbed her hand and kneeled to the floor. "Ashley?" "Don't leave…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please…" Bruce wipes the tears from her eyes. "Okay I won't leave. I'll stay for a little longer." He held her hand tight. He could feel her trying to squeeze it. He smiled and rubbed her head. Moments later Ashley drifted back off to sleep. Bruce kisses the back of her hand before tucking her in. He then headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

On his way to work he was on the phone with Oliver, who had returned home for a while. "So how is she?" "I don't know to be honest." "Wow…never thought I would hear those words from you. The all-knowing Bruce Wayne doesn't know? Shocker." "Very funny…I've looked at that camera feed so many times and so far, I concluded that Ethan was trying to wipe her memory by feeding her trauma of the Joker. If she would have broken, then he could have taken her and tried to force new memories in her head. Such as them being married." "That's quite a gutsy move…Who's to say if he had broken her mind if she would recover." "Yeah…it was a gamble that he took and thankfully it came in our favor. She was able to shield the last bits of her mind before Ethan did any more damage." There was a pause. "Why don't you get John to help?"

Bruce frowned. He had already thought of that idea. "It's a risk. Ashely's mind is still sensitive, anymore tampering could destroy it and I just can't take that gamble just yet." "You think John is going to mess up." "…I'm just saying that I don't want to take that chance until I have explored all my options." Oliver groaned on the other side of the phone. "Why don't I just talk to John since you don't like asking for help." He hung the phone up making Bruce frowned. 'Why do I bother putting up with him sometimes…' Bruce asked himself.

Later that day Dick came home from school with Barbara. "Can we go see Ashley?" She asked. Dick nodded. "Yeah, I usually do my homework in the room with her so she doesn't be so lonely." They walked up the stairs and went into Ashley's room. She was sitting up looking at the ceiling, spaced out. "How long has she been doing that?" "She does it almost every day now. It was a bit weird at first but, knowing she is moving is good enough for me." He walked up to her and touched her hand. "Ashley I'm home…"

Ashley's eyes fluttered up from hearing Dick's voice. She was use to this. Every day she would hear Dick's voice saying Welcome home and then he would talk about his day. She smiled. Just hearing his voice made her happy but it also made her sad. She wanted to see him, hug him, talk back to him, anything…Just sitting here listening wasn't enough for her anymore. She bit her lips as a desire to hug him came over him. 'I want to hug him…just for a little while.' She tried moving her arms away from the cup she was holding. 'Move…Move…' She says to herself as her hands started to move from the cup. 'Please…move…' She closed her eyes as an image of Dick popped up.

Dick's eyes widen as Ashley turned her sights to him. It was like her eyes were in a trance. Her arms slowly struggled to get up. She opened them wide to him. "H…Hug." She says as her arms outstretched to him. It was like Dick was unable to control his body. Forgetting Barbara was in the room, tears were at the corner of his eyes as he leaped up and jumped into her arms. "Ashley!" He cried out. Barbara was shocked. She dropped his bag and without a second thought she ran out the room to get Alfred who was already walking up the stairs with Ashley's food. "Alfred! Ashley! She moved to hug Dick!" She yelled out. Alfred quickly ran the rest of the way upstirs. He ran in the room to see Ashley struggle to wrap her arms around Dick. "Sorry…it's…kind of weak…" She manages to say with a soft smile. Dick sniffled and laughed. "It's okay! I'm just…happy you're okay…"

Ashley smiled. "I…can't stay for long…" Dick smile fade as he looked up at her. "What do you mean?" Ashely's eyes started to fade and her arms dropped from the hug. "S-Sorry…" She says as she fainted forward. Alfred dropped the tray, in which Barbara caught it. He grabbed Ashley before she fully fell on Dick. "Ashley! Ashley! Wake up!" "Master Dick she needs her rest now…" Alfred says laying her back down. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "Whatever she was doing must has put a lot of strain on her body and mind. Let her rest." He went into the bathroom and wet a rag. He came back and placed it on her forehead. She sighed and her breathing eased up. "I need to go contact Master Bruce." He left quickly leaving a sadden Dick.

Ashley's eyes opened as she sat in the house. A light version of Dick was sitting in front of her. He looked so sad and worried. Suddenly, she started to realize, the more she sat there looking at it the clearer it got. It wasn't going away. She could see him getting his homework and talking about his day. She bust out into tears as Dick went on with his regular things. She cried and cried being filled with happiness. She didn't have to alone here anymore. She could finally see someone. Now, all she needed was Bruce. She wanted to see Bruce.

* * *

Bruce was getting his things together. He had just gotten the call from Alfred. He needed to see what happen for himself. What made her move, how she moved, why she moved, if she really did move. If he could find the answers then there may be away to help her. He was just about to leave when he felt a presence in the room. He turned around to see John floating over to him. "John…is there something you need…" He asked narrowing his eyes. "I was called here by Green Arrow. He said that you needed my help." "I don't need help. I'm doing fine." Bruce answered "Yes, he said you would say that and told me to help you anyways. I will meet you at your home." John fazes through the wall. Bruce sighed and cursed at Oliver. He left and headed home.

True to his word John was already in Ashley's room. Alfred was there. He had sent the kids out while John was there. "Well since you're here why don't you tell me what's going on?" John nodded and looked at Ashley. She was sleeping. "I would like permission to go inside her mind." Bruce frowned but sighed. "Fine…but if she starts to go into any panic you get out of there or I'm holding you responsible." He shot a glare at him. John nodded. He looked at Ashley as his eyes started to glow.

Ashley was looking in her cup. It seems she can only see Dick when he is in front of her. She sighed. She could only wait until the next day when he's talking to her. "This sucks…" She says to herself. "Ms. Wayne…Ms. Wayne…can you hear me?" Ashley looked around. A voice was calling to her. "Uh…yes! Is anyone there!? Please answer back!?" "I'm here Ms. Wayne. I have come on behalf of a friend." "Why can't I see you!" The chair in front of her slide back. "Strange your mind isn't allowing me to show you an image of myself. I suppose you can only see me as you want to see me. Focus your thoughts and close your eyes. Envision me as anyone of your choice." Ashley closed her eyes and Focused. The picture that first popped up in her head was Bruce. When she opened them her eyes widen. Bruce was sitting in front of her.

Bruce looked at himself and smirked. "I should have figured that you would have choose this image." Ashley gripped her cup. Bruce was really sitting in front of her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Bruce looked up at her and smiled. Her heart throbbed. How she missed that smile of his. "B-Bruce…" She finally manages to say. "I can see your love for your husband. However, I must inform you that I am simply an image of what you wish to see." Ashley sniffed. "It's fine…I'm just happy to see his face again. I feel like it's been forever." Bruce nodded. "My name is John. As you can see I have the ability to…slip into minds." Ashley's eyes brighten. "So do that mean you can help me!?" John nodded. "I can try. Can you give me your hand?" Ashley frowned. "I…I can't…" "Why so?" "I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to it's because I can't. I can't move any part of my body not including my head." John frowned. "I see…your mind must have paralyzed your consciousness to protect you from the trauma. Can you answer some questions for me?" Ashley nodded. "What do you last remember when you were awake?" Ashley hummed. "I remember…slapping Bruce for something he said. I remember going out with Selina and we danced and then…Ethan came and pulled me out and then…nothing…" John frowned I see. "When you wake up here. What do you do?" Ashley looks around. "When I open my eyes I'm here sitting at this table, drinking the same cup of tea. I can hear voices but I can't see anything or anyone. I don't even know if they hear me when I call out to them. I can feel them touching me but that's about it." John crossed his arms. "I see…could you give me a few moments." His body started to disappear.

John came back to his senses. He looked over at Bruce. "Well?" "Her mind is holding her consciousness in place. Protecting her from the trauma she experienced. If I pull her out of this all the trauma will hit her all at once. There is a chance, because her mind is very sensitive, that this might destroy her mind." Bruce frowned. 'This is why he didn't need John's help. He already knew something like that would be risky for Ashley.' Alfred cleared his throat. "Well I don't know if this will help but early she hugged Master Dick and she spoke to him saying that she couldn't stay for long…" John crossed his arms. "I see…then there may be a way to bring her out with it. Of course the original danger will still be there. If you wish I can wipe the memories…" "No…" Bruce says. They looked at him. "Hiding the past will only cause her more heartache. She might experience something even worse then what she has gone through and the shock could bring back the ones you erased." He looked over at John. "That's a chance I won't take. Tell me this other way…"

Ashley sighed. John said he was leaving for a few moments but it felt like hours since he left. "Ms. Wayne…" Ashley looked to see John back in the form of Bruce. She smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come back." John nodded. "Tell me…do you remember hugging your son?" Ashley smiled. "Yes, I remember hugging him earlier. I was so happy and now I can see him every time he comes talk to me." "How did you hug him? Why did you tell him that you couldn't stay for long? Do you remember what you did?" "All I remembered is having the overwhelming desire to hug him." She frowned. "I don't know why I told Dick that. I was so lonely. No one could hear me. Everyday Dick comes to talk to me about his day and even though it makes me happy it hurts that I can't even answer him back. He's eyes would be red from crying and I can't even hold him. I focused all my thoughts trying to force my arms off this gosh forsaken cup. I just wanted to hug him. I wanted to hug him so bad…" Ashley closed her eyes as her hand started to twitch. It started to rise to the vision of Dick she saw.

She suddenly felt someone grabbed her hand. She opened them to now see a version of Dick in front of her. He was holding her hand. "Dick?" He shook his head. "I can also feel your deep love of your son." Ashley smiled slightly. "I assure you that I will get you back to your family. It will be very dangerous. I need you to be strong and we will get through this. I have something to discuss to with you." "With me…?" John nodded. "It's a plan that will hopefully get your mind to release your consciousness. It does come at a price." Ashley frowned. "In order to protect your mind I will blocked the trauma for a while. Your husband and family will help you…prepare…your mind for the trauma. It's going to take a while but I will unblock a bit of your trauma inch by inch until your mind is free." Ashley looked down. "So…I'm gonna be here for a while…" John nodded. "Yes, I…" Ashley smiled and nodded, stopping him from going on. "Thank you…" Her hand started to shake. "Can…I ask you a favor?" He nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later John eyes went back too normal. He looked over at Bruce. "May I talk to you in private." He says to Bruce glancing over at Alfred. Alfred bowed slightly and left. John went to get a chair. He sat beside the bed next to Ashley. "Sit. Please." Bruce frowned but did what he was told. "Grab her hand and close your eyes." "What are you planning." "Please…" Bruce complied. When he did John's eyes started to glow. Bruce could now feel himself falling. "John…what are you trying to pull…" He heard someone giggle. 'Giggling…that sounds like…' He opened his eyes to see Ashley smiling at him. Bruce's mouth dropped opened. He looked around to see they were in the kitchen of the house. "What is going on…"

Ashley smiled. "This is where I've been for the past few days I guess. I asked John to bring you here so I could see how you were doing and ask you something." "Ask me something?" Ashley nodded. "…but first, are you eating okay? Are you going to work on time? Are you worrying Alfred? How is Dick? Is he doing his homework? Is he eating? Is he staying out of trouble?" Bruce listened to all her questions before he busted into laugher. Ashley pouted. "Why are you laughing? These are the questions that make me go crazy in here?" Bruce smiled at her making her blush. "You're the one who should be worrying about yourself yet, you're stuck here thinking about our wellbeing. It's okay to be selfish sometimes…" He squeezes her hand. "You can let it out…" Ashley looked at him before frowning. "Bruce…about this plan…" Bruce grabbed her hand with both hands. "It's gonna work. I promise you. Me and Dick are going to…" "I want everything back…all at once." Bruce frowned. "Ashley…I…I can't take that chance…I don't want to see you hurt anymore. John can pull you out and block the trauma until your mind is ready to full handle it." "I don't care…I'll get through it somehow." Bruce squeezed her hand. "Ashley I can't let you do that. You have to understand…"

Tears came to her eyes and she grit her teeth. She squeezed his hand back "No! You need to understand! You told me I can be selfish right? To let it all out!? Well being trapped inside my own mind not remembering what the heck happened to me is so frustrating! My whole body hurts and…and…and… I'm so lonely here Bruce...I miss you and Dick and Alfred and Barbara and Selina and mama and even my idiot brother…I hate being in here by myself! I want you to hold me, I want to go to bed with you, I want you to talk to me, I want to fuss with you, even if you keep your secrets to yourself… I want…I want…you to never leaving me again…" Hand shook in Bruce's hands as she cried. Bruce looked down and cursed himself mentally. 'I wasn't even thinking about how she would feel about this…' He suddenly stood up and tossed the table out the way, shocking her. He pulled her out the seat and brought her into his arms and kissed her.

He kissed her again and again and again. He hugged her tightly. "Ok…Ok I got it…I promise you…I swear I will never leave you alone. Never. I'll harass you about your height, poke your cheeks, jump you every chance I get, I let you in on everything, I'll tell you everything, I won't let you get a chance to even feel alone anymore I promise…I love you Ashley…I love you." Ashley nodded as she cried into his chest. "Thank you…I love you to Bruce…" Her body started to fade. "Ashley…" Bruce found himself back into the room. Ashley was wearing a smile on her face. John's eyes went back too normal. "Forgive me…any longer could have placed a strain on her mind." "It's fine…give me a moment…" John nodded.

Bruce looked down. He was still holding her hand. He held it up to his forehead. "Ashley…I hope you can hear me…what I'm going to say is…hard. I don't want you to hold anything against the others. If you're going to hold any anger, then let it be directed towards me and if you want to I'll show you everything when you wake up. I'll start keeping my promises to you starting now and…and if you wish to leave me after I show you then I will understand. Just know that no matter where you go I will always be with you." He smiled. "of course if you do leave I will have to follow you to the ends of the earth and woe you all over again until you fall back in love with me." He kissed the back of her hand and then her forehead. "Stay strong for me Ashley…we will get through this together…"

* * *

The next day John, Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Selina, and Barbara were standing in the room. "Are you sure about this? If this doesn't work…then her mind…" Dick looked down. "I know the risks but Ashley wants to get this done. She doesn't want to be trapped in her mind no longer then she has to. She has suffered enough by herself. At least we can be here for her. John go ahead…" John nodded and walked up to Ashley. His eyes started to glow as he went into Ashley's mind where she was waiting for him. "Ms. Wayne…" Ashley smiled. "Hi John…um…is there anything I should know before this goes down?" "Just try to keep focus on the important things in your life. Don't let the trauma overcome you. Be strong." Ashley's hand was shivering. 'Be strong…Be strong…' John took her hand. "Everyone is waiting for you." Ashley nodded. She closed her eyes and John placed his hands on her head.

Ashley felt something painful coming to her heart. It scared her. It scared her badly. She opened her eyes to see everything was gone. It was now pitch dark around her. She then saw a blurry face coming at her. 'Who is that?' She started to walk up to it but soon her eyes widen. "No…No…" That face is the last face she wanted to see. It was the Joker. His face was flying towards her no at breaking speed. He collides with her making her fall back. She shakes her head and gets up. The Joker's face was coming back at her. She closes her eyes as she tried to run. "Stay strong Ashley." She hears John says. Ashley gulps. She opened her eyes as she ran and came face to face with Ethan. "Ethan…" Ethan smiled and held his hand out. Ashley returned the smile and reached out towards him. "I got you Ashley. Just grab my hand and I'll get you out of here." Ashley nodded and reached out for his hand. "Yess come with mee Ashley…" Ashley frowned. Something was wrong. She looked closely at Ethan as she reached out to him. It look like his body was…off a bit. She grabbed Ethan's hand only for it to turn into clay and surround her. "Come with me Ashley! Be with me forever!" Her eyes widen "Noooo!" Ashley screamed out as she struggled against him. "Let me go!" She yelled out.

"I won't let you leave me anymore! I'll make you forget all about him! Your mine!" Ethan's now green eyes pierced right though her heart." A sharp pain hit her head hard. He let go of her hand but she dropped to her knees and grabbed her head. It was throbbing and her eyes sight was getting blurry. She felt her strength fading from her. 'Be strong…Be strong…' Ashley could hear John's word repeating in her head. 'How can I be strong…How…' Ethan's voice and the Joker's laughter started to filled her head. Their faces appeared and started to circle around her. The Joker's laugher got louder. Ethan's words. 'Your mine forever' sound like it was getting mixed in a jumble of words like, 'Love me Ashley' and 'Never leave me again.' Her head pains were getting worse. "Leave me alone!" She screamed clutching her head. 'Be strong…' Ashley shook her head. "I…I can't…I can't do it…" She laid down on the floor and balled up in a circle. "I just want it all to stop…someone please make it stop…"

John grunted. Bruce and Dick frowned as they walked up to him. "John what's happening?" "I…I'm losing her." He says struggling. "What!? Then get out of her mind!" Dick says panicking. "If I leave now then she might not make it…she needs help but I can't reach her. Her mind is blocking me from reacting with her." "Is there anything we can do!?" Dick yelled as he grabbed her hand. Ashley gasped in her sleep. John grunted once more. "S-Something is happening…" Bruce looked over at Dick who was holding Ashley's hand with his eyes closed. "Strong…be strong…" He whispered. Bruce frowned and sat on the bed. He took her other hand. "Ashley…if you can hear me…we are here with you. You have the strength to come back to us. Please."

Back in her mind Ethan's face kept shifting from his own, to clay face, and the joker himself. 'Be with me, I love you more than him, Ahahaha, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…' They were so loud. Ashley was laying on the ground. Her body that was feeling so heavy now felt light and she was getting sleepy. The sleepier she got the more the voices started to go away. 'If I go to sleep…it will all stop?' She says to herself. She saw Ethan reach out for her again. "It's time to go Ashley. I promise I'll be with you forever." Ashley felt so weak. She reached up slowly for his hand. "That's right. I'll make the pain go away. Forget about them…" 'Them…' Ashley eyes opened wide as an image of Bruce and Dick popped up in her head. Dick's smiling face. Bruce's loving warmth hugs. Alfred being the clean freak he was. Barbara and her slick words. Selina and all her kitties. Her mom and brother. Even Oliver who sat with her out in the garden. So many memories of her friends and family started to flow into her mind.

'No, I can't leave them. I don't want to leave them.' She pulled her hand away from Ethan making him frown. She tried to sit up. Her head felt like it was going to spilt open at any second. Her eyes teared up as she started remembered what Ethan truly did to her. How he tried to break her mind. Make her forget Bruce. She started to scream as she hit her head on the dark ground. She slowly looked up to him with fear in her eyes. "Why…Why are you doing this…even if you were like this…I would have still loved you as my brother…" Her heart started to race and heart. She could remember each grueling thing Ethan said to her.

Ethan grit his teeth as he turned into clay face and grew four times in size. He slammed his hands on the ground beside her. "That's not enough!" He yelled making her whimper. "I want you to love me and only me!" He glared at her. Ashley held her head as she looked up at Ethan. "I'm sorry but…I can't love you like I love Bruce…I only see you as my big brother…the one who protects me all the time. The one who calls me every day to see how I am doing. The one who picks on me because I'm short and hate milk…the one I'm not scared of…that's the Ethan I love…So I can't go with you or be with you I'm sorry." Ashley gripped her fist and she got to her feet. She refused to leave her family behind. If she had to drop Ethan from her heart in order for her to be with them…Then so be it. Ashley shot a glare to Ethan. "…I don't care what you say or do to me but I will NEVER leave my family behind! NEVER!" She yelled with all her might. Ethan's eyes widen and he let out a roar, more like a scream. It made Ashley cover her ears. Ethan grabbed her and slammed her down on the ground hard. "If I can't have you then no one can!" He held his hand and it transformed into an axe. "You will Die here!"

Ashley closed her eyes believing this was it. Just then Ethan stopped just inches from her face. Ashley still had her eyes close. She started to hear a screeching sound. Like a bat. She opened one of her eyes just in time to see the axe back away from her face. She watched in confusion as he swung at the sound. Ashley tried to look around but she couldn't see where he was swinging at. All she knew was that the sound of bats was coming closer. Clay Face seem to be in disarray as he swats it at something. 'What's going on?' She felt herself being pulled from his reach. "No…No she's mine! I won't let you take her from me!" Ashley felt arms wrapped around her. "You won't be taking her." That voice. She looked up and tears came to her eyes. It was Bruce with Dick by his side. He let her go. "Bruce…how…why…" He reached out his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through this by yourself but thanks to your strengthen we were able to make it through here…"

Clay Face let out a roar as he ran toward them. "Ashley is mine!" Ashley gasp as she backed up. Bruce and Dick stood in front of her. "Don't worry we will protect you!" Dick said. They both ran to Clay Face. "Wait what!?" Ashley says. "No Dick! Bruce you cant!" She watched as Clay Face swallow them whole. Her eyes widen in shock. Clay Face laughed. "Now you're gonna be mine forever!" Clay Face says as he walked towards her. Ashley started to back up. "Don't be afraid Ashley…I'll take care of you better then Bruce did. Please trust me…" He says calmly. He reached his hand out to her. "Get away from her!" From behind Clay Face two bodies blasted up. Ashley smiled. "Bruce! Dick!" Her smile soon faded as she didn't see who she called it was instead Batman and Robin. She blinked. "W-What is..."

* * *

Batman and Robin threw pelts at Clay Face freezing him half way but it wasn't enough. He broke out. Outside Ashley's mind John grunted once more. He had to be careful not to push her mind to far. Her mind wasn't let him in to help her out and if he forced his way through she would break. He simply had to keep assuring her consciousness to be strong. A sweat drop slid down Bruce's cheek. Robin grunted as he tightens his grip on Ashley. Barbara frowned. 'What is going on! Why are they taking so long!?' She walked up to the bed and reached out to touch Ashley's side. She suddenly felt like she was falling into a pit of darkness. She closed her eyes and hit the dark ground. She groaned and sat up. She felt around her. "I guess I hit the floor…why is it so dark in here?" She looked around when she heard something crash near her. She looked over to see Batman and Robin fighting against Clay face.

She then saw Ashley on her knees as she watched the fight. She frowned and ran over to her dodging the debris of Clay Face. She grabbed Ashley and started to run. "B-Barbara…what are you doing here?" "Just keep running!" Barbra says. Ashley looked back to see Clay Face knocked down Batman and Robin. He was now coming after them. "Miinneeee!" His body turned into a flood. He started to catch up to them. 'This is bad. I don't want to see her get hurt.' She turned around. "Barbara you have to…huh?" In front of her wasn't Barbara. "Batgirl?" Batgirl stopped and looked down. "Whoa…didn't count on this." She smiled, turned around, and jumped in front of Ashley. She threw ice pellets into the sea of Clay Face freezing the top. "Run!" She told Ashley. Ashley started to run but it was nothing but there was nothing but darkness where could she run to? Clay face broke out the ice and transformed back into his huge state.

Ashley didn't know where to go. It was nothing but darkness in here. She stopped trying to catch her breath. The questions started to race through her mind. 'Why did Batman and Robin and Batgirl show up in their place. It couldn't be could it…Are they really…' Her thoughts were distracted by seeing Robin fly by her. She gasped. "Is that you…D-Dick?" Robin rubbed his head. "Ashley…you think you can dream us some good weapons or something to take this guy down?" "Dream?" "Yeah, we are in your head after all." Ashley blinked. "We are…" Robin looked at her with a confusing look. He then frowned and looked around. "Is that what you dream about? Darkness?" Ashley looked down sadly. "It's hard to dream these days…" Suddenly Clay Face grabbed Robin and dragged him back. Ashley looked as he had already caught up to her. Did she even run from him? He had all three of them and was squeezing the air out of them. "A-Ashley…help!" Barbara yelled. 'Help, what can I do?' "This is your mind Ashely! You can do whatever you want in your mind!" She yelled. 'Whatever I want…'

Clay face laughed. "Time to die!" He squeezed them tighter. Batman looked towards her "Ashley…in here our power depends on your own will power. Believe in us to get you out of here. You have to believe in yourself! If you don't…" Clay Face slammed Batman down. "Why can't you die silently!" Clay Face continued to throw Batman into the ground. "Ashley…" He says. Ashley closed her eyes and grabbed her head. "How can I help…What can I do…I…I…" Her eyes snapped opened. 'This is my mind…if this is true then is this how I see Ethan?' She looked to Clay Face as he brought Batman close to his face. 'What should I do…I need to distract him somehow. If I do…it might give them a chance.' She looked down at her hands before she gripped them. She then walked up to Clay Face. He was so busy yelling at Batman. "If you were quicker to find me then this might not happen. I've buried my feelings for her since we were kids. When you dropped us for eight years I was there when she was depressed and upset but all she could worry about you! It made me sick! When I was there for her your name always popped up! It's your fault why Ashley doesn't love me and once I get rid of you I can have Ashley all to myself!" He made a sword with his body and pointed it at Batman's head. "Now die!" "Ethan!" Ethan stopped and looked down. He saw Ashley walking up to him with tears running down her face. "Ashley…" "Ethan…please stop this! Don't hurt him! If you don't hurt him, I'll…I'll come with you! Isn't that what you want!?" Ethan's eyes widen as he started to shrink down. He dropped Batman and the others. 'Ashley…' Batman looked to Ashley. She had her arms outstretched as Ethan came for her. "What is she doing!?" Robin asked as he started to run to her. Batman grabbed his arm. "Wait…on my signal…" Robin and Batgirl nodded.

Clay Face started to turn back to his regular shape. "Y-You want to be with me…even as a freak like this?" Ashley smiled and sniffed. "I remember having this conversation before…I'm sorry Ethan. Your this way because of me. I told you that I didn't care what you look like…and that I didn't see you as this. I guess by looking, you can see I was wrong. I was...am... scared of you. I'm scared because you hurt me Ethan." Ethan frowned. "Ashley, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to see that I could protect you better then Bruce does. I have this power and I embraced it because of you." Ethan's green eyes went back to their normal color. He then transformed back into himself. "You used that power to try to erase my memoires of Bruce…I don't see how that is proving to me that you can protect me." Ethan walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I know…I know…you don't deserve to have someone like me love you. You don't deserve to even look at me as your brother. I just…I just wanted you so bad that I couldn't control my urges. I wanted you to know that I could love you just as much as Bruce did. In the back of my head I knew you would never leave Bruce but I…I just kept going. No wonder why you were scared of me." He looked down sadly only to realize he had transformed back into his regular self. He's eyes went wide and looked at Ashley who smiled at him. She grabbed one of his hands that were on her shoulder. "I…forgive you Ethan. For all the things that you did." Ethan could feel tears coming to the corner of his eyes. "Ashley…" Ashley smiled then backed away from him. "Ethan…I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Ethan looked at her in confusion until he got hit by ice pellets. Ashley felt something grabbed her around her waist and was pulled back into someone's arm.

"W-What is this!" Ethan yelled. "Ashley!" He looked at her but was frozen by the pellets. "Oh Ethan…" Ashley says sadly. She watched him crumbled up with a shocked look on his face. His body started to disappear. A sharp pain hit Ashley in the head. 'Ow…' "Ashley." She looked up to Batman. He looked down at her. He smiled as he reached to take his mask off. Ashley's looked shocked but at the same time everything started to make sense to her. "Bruce…" Bruce smiled. Let's wake up. He bends down and kisses her gently. Ashley's heart throbbed as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Everything was dark once again. "Is she going to wake up soon?" "Would you shut up!? John said she was going to wake up in a day or two!" "I can't help it okay. Bruce is she going to wake up?" Ashley could hear voices. They were so loud and it made the throbbing in her head worse. She frowned as she tried to open her eyes. "Hey look she's waking up!? Back up!" Ashley struggled for a bit until she finally opened her eyes. The sun hit her re blinding her for a second. She closed them tightly. "Alfred the window." "Yes sir." She felt someone rubbed her head. "Ashley it's okay now." Ashley tried to open her eyes once more and groaned as her sight was out of focus. She narrowed them until finally she could stop seeing two of everything. She sat up and looked around the room to see Bruce and the others staring happily at her. She rubbed her head. Dick was the first one to react. "Ashley!" He jumped on her and hugged her. She smiled and giggled. She then hugged him back. "It feels so good to hug you Dick…" Barbara and Selina also gave her hugs. "Ashley…I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you. You must think I'm a terrible friend." Ashley shook her head. "I don't think that about you at all. You were still by my side even after everything happened and I thank you for it." Selina smiled and hugged her again. She then locked eyes with Bruce.

"Ashley…" He sat on the bed making Selina move out the way. "Ashley…do you remember everything…" She slaps him making everyone eyes go wide. Ashley frowned at Bruce. She slapped him again and again and again and again until her hands and both his cheeks were red. "Your such an idiot!" She yelled. She raised her hand to smack him again but when it reached his cheeks it was a soft and gentle touch. "You're such a terrible lair…all this time you made such lame lies. You tried to buy me things and distract me keep from knowing who you truly were!" She bit her bottom lip. "Did you think I was going to leave you…over something like that? You couldn't trust me because you thought I was going to hate you? Am I a burden to you? Is that how you see me Bruce?" Bruce pulled her into a hug. "No…No Ashley I will never see you as that ever. I see you as my wife and my best friend." Alfred waved over to Dick and the others. 'Time to go.' Was the look he gave them. They departed from the room.

Bruce pulled away from Ashley. "There were many reasons in why I couldn't tell you. After what happened with the Joker I didn't want to risk you getting hurt anymore. I thought by keep you in the dark it would be safer for you but, all I did was hurt you more. I prisoned you away in our own house. I left you alone at parties with un explainable reasons. The truth was…I was scared of you leaving me if you found out who I was." "Why didn't you tell me that. I would have understood Bruce…" Bruce leaned in and placed his head on her shoulder. His face was a bit pink. "I…I don't really like looking weak in front of you. Saying I'm scared of things makes me feel like I can't protect you and I want you to feel safe…only with…me." Ashley blinked before she started to shake. Bruce held her tightly. "I'm sorry Ashley…I really am…I hope you can…" "Ahahahaha!" Bruce blinked and backed away to see Ashley laughing. He frowned. "Why are you laughing." Ashley wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just…your so cute when your embarrassed." Bruce could feel his cheeks turning red before he smiled. "So you think that's funny?" Ashley smiled back at him. "I don't think your weak Bruce. I didn't ever think you were but it's okay to let your guard down sometimes. Especially now since you have someone to lean on and vent to now." Bruce felt his heart throb. He took Ashley's hand and kissed it. He kissed it again, moving up her arm slowly. "B-Bruce…" Ashley's face turned slightly red as he kissed her shoulder then her neck to her cheek and finally her lips.

Ashley sighed into the kiss as he pushed her down on the bed. He moved the blankets just enough to get under them and on top of Ashley. They locked lips more deeply and passionate. They started to strip each other's clothes off, tossing them on the floor, until they were both naked. Bruce kissed down to her neck and went to her breast. Ashley held her moaned as he played with her them. She had forgotten how sensitive she was as she let out moan. Bruce smirked as he started going down lower. He kissed her stomach then he vanished under the blanket. "Bruce?" Her eyes widen as she felt something warm in between her legs. She gasped as she moaned out his name.

Ashley bit her lips as she felt Bruce fingers slip into her. Between his fingers and that warm sensation, she could feel her release coming soon but she didn't want it like this. "Bruce…please…" She felt him pull away and come from under the blanket. She looked into his eyes. She could see lust building. He licked his lips and sat up. Ashley looked down to his member throbbing. He put it at her entrance before pushing inside her deeply. Ashley tossed her head back and gripped the pillows. Bruce closed his eyes as he tried to control himself from releasing inside already. He started to move gently at first. He interlocks his fingers with Ashley's, whose face was turning red. He grinds against her body making her moan out his name louder. Hearing her moan his name was turning him on more. He missed being inside her. He missed feeling her soft body against his. He missed looking at her exotic faces every time he thrusted into her. He bent down and captured her lips, pressing their bodies together. He let her fingers go and her arms wrapped around his back. Ashley broke the kiss and kissed his check. She then licked his ear and nibbled on it make him groaned. One of her hands reach to his hair and pulled it slightly. She then whispered something in his ear. "Bruce…more…" Bruce could feel something snap inside him. His thrusts started to become harder and rougher. He sat up and grabbed both of her legs and pushed them up. The bed rocked to his movement as Bruce closed his eyes in pleasure. "Ashley…" He moaned as he gripped her thighs roughly. "So good…" he whispered.

On the other side of the door Selina was listening in with Ashley's brother who had come to check in on her. "Wow…they sure can rumble." Selina says smirking. Her brother smiled. "I guess I can't hold it against Bruce about not making her happy. I'm so gonna tease her for this. Ha-ha." Selina chuckled. "Tease…that's an old school thing darling. You should have moved up to black mailing." Selina says as she held up a recorder. "Ooo I like the way you think." They listened closely as Ashley's voice started to raise.

In the bed room Bruce's pace was more wild. He was reaching his peak. He grabbed both of Ashley's wrist and pinned them above her head. Ashley admitted to herself way back that she loved it when he would get a bit wild and rough near the end. Being consumed by passion and tearing off his mask he puts on for everyone. It was the best. It was like he was a different person. Only she could see this side of him. "H-Hurry…inside…" Ashley gasped out. Bruce grit his teeth and gasped out Ashley's name as he released himself inside her. Ashley's body spazzed out as she came with him. Her body arched and then fell to the bed with a thump. Bruce let go of her arms but didn't pull out. Instead he started kissing and biting on her neck leaving marks. "Bruce…" "I don't want to stop…can I have more of you Ashley?" He looked at her with lust and needy eyes. How could she say no to that?

* * *

The morning sun came and Alfred walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Master Bruce? Ms. Ashley.?" He heard soft moans from behind the door. "Very well I shall tell the meeting you are unable to make it." Alfred said walking back down the stairs. Evening came when Alfred walked back up with a tray with food on it. He knocked on the door again. He waited until her heard the bed creaking. He sighed. "Very well. It was time for me to pick up master Dick anyways. Around seven Alfred was finally able to enter the room with dinner but it did no good. Ashley was curled up in Bruce's chest covered in hicky's and bite marks. Bruce held her tightly as he back was covered with light scratches. Alfred shook his head. 'Why bother. Maybe with this he can finally get a good night's rest.' He left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few days later Ashley was standing in front of the grandfather clock that had haunted her for so long. She had always had a feeling that something was up with this clock. It gave off a weird vibe to her. She gulped. Today was the day where she would see for herself. She bit her lip as her nerves kicked in. A tap was felt on her shoulder. She jumped. It was only Oliver. "Hey there!" She frowned. "Oliver what are you doing here?" She says punching him lightly. He laughed. "Sorry I just couldn't miss this. I've been pestering him to let you in for a while now." Ashley raised her hand and slapped him. "O-Ow? What was that for?" "For being in on it to…" She says looking back at the clock. "Right…you do know there is a different way to get in right?" Ashley nodded. "I'm sure there is but…I want to enter from here…" Oliver smiled. Soon Bruce walked up. "Oliver? Why are you here?" "Didn't want to miss the fireworks."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Ashley looked up at him with her innocent eyes. Bruce smiled and grabbed her hand. He was just as nervous as her. This was different then showing Dick and Barbara but he had promised to let her in. He started to frown mentally to himself. 'What if her she decides she can't handle what she's about to see.' His heart raced for a bit but he calmed down. He walked over to the clock and opened it. He pulled on one of the cords and it opens to a door way. 'This is all too familiar.' Bruce took her hand. He gave her a soft smile and lead her inside. Her eyes widen as he walked her down a flight of stairs. "W-Wait a minute…" She says as she looked around. "No way…it can't be." They reach the bottom of the stairs. "So…So it wasn't a dream…" Ashley says as she looked around. The huge super computer that was in the wall, a crime lab, a small clean random area, and trophy's. Ashley remember all this mainly the huge coin. "So…I came down here before and thought it was a dream…" Bruce walked away as she looked through the trophy's. "Everyone suit up…" Bruce says.

Ashley was over checking out the trophies. 'Wow…a T-rex…a playing card…' She frowned as she looked at the Jokers symbol. 'So he collects trophies?' "Ashely…come over here…" Ashley turned around and walked over to the supercomputer and gasp. "B-Bruce?" Everyone standing in front of her were dressed up. They had their mask on but they started to take it off. Oliver was first in his green arrow get up. He took off his mask and winked at her. "I'm the Green Arrow. Glad your finally part of this wonder family we got." Selina was there as well in a tight black bodysuit. She took off her mask. "Hey there." She blew a kiss. "Selina…" "That's right I'm cat woman. Shocked?" "Very much…" "Are we still friends? I mean I'm not really the type to be super or anything so you don't have to worry about me dipping and dashing everywhere all the time like some people." She says looking back at Batman. She walked up to Ashley and hugged her. She rubbed Ashley's cheek with her own. "Selina that tickles." "We still besties? I like having your company." Ashley nodded and hugged her back. "Yes we are still friends. You are like the only one Bruce lets me have so I wanna keep you close!" Selina giggled.

Next was Batgirl and Robin. They took off their masks. "Barbara…and Dick…" She frowns as she breaks out of Selina's hug. She walked up to them and pinches them hard on their cheeks. "O-W! What was that for!?" They said in unison. She pinched their cheeks again. "This is punishment! I refuse to slap children but I can pinch your cheeks just as hard! Are you telling me that everyone in this house knew but me! What do I look like a fool!?" She looked over to Batman. She let go of Dick's and Barbara's cheeks. Leaving them bright red. The walked over to Oliver who was still feeling the tingle from the slap earlier. Selina joined them smiling. "How come your face didn't get punished…" Dick says. Selina smiles. "It's a woman thing."

Ashely looked up at Batman. She reached up slowly and placed her fingers under the mask. She pulled it off gently coming face to face with Bruce. She frowned. "So…you weren't lying…the reasons that you gave me…" Her hands started to shake as she remembered all the fights, and disagreements between them. The silent treatment, the feeling of untrusty forming in-between them. "I see now…this will always be your number priority huh…" She looked down sadly. Bruce frowned as he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He pulled back. "Saving the city at night is Batman's top priority…" Ashley looked down again but Bruce lifted her chin and smiled. "…but being your husband is Bruce's Wayne's top priority and now that you have found out our secrets…" Ashley smiled and slapped him four times. "I'm still mad that you that I would leave you because your Batman…what kind of crap is that!?" She started yelling at him.

Dick laughed as the others paid him ten dollars each. "How did you know she was going to slap him exactly four times?" Barbara asked. Dick chuckled. "When you stay around a person like Ashley you tend to pick up on her habits and traits to predict what's she gonna do. Sweet. This is enough to buy that new video game." Barbara rolled her eyes. "No, you're an idiot! That's what you are!" Ashley growled in anger then sigh and then hugged him. "No more leaving me out…?" She asked looking up with him with baby eyes. Bruce heart throbbed. He looked away rubbing his head. "No more…" He says. Ashley smiled, making him smile. He kissed her once more. "Welcome to the family." He says in whisper.

* * *

About a month passed and Bruce found himself with Yin sitting at the coffee shop in silence. There was so much to say and yet neither one of them wanted to start. "Bruce…about…" Yin started then stop. "…Yin…" Yin played with her fingers. Bruce looked down at his phone. It would ding every now and then. "Is that Ashley?" Bruce shook his head. "No, it's from the company. They have taken a liking to Ashley." "She's working?" Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I don't want her staying in the house. …I want to keep her busy so if gardening and a baking class isn't enough I gave her something to do at the office. Nothing to hard just simple things to keep her mind off of Ethan." They both look at each other. "Have you heard anything?" Yin looked down at her coffee. "No, no one around his apartment has seen anything. Ashley keeps asking me about him to. He just disappeared in thin air. Bruce sighed then chuckled. "What's so funny." Yin asked. "I knew something was off about Ethan that day but I would have never expected that." Yin placed her hand on Bruce's. "Nobody could have expected what Ethan would have become. Bruce frowned. "Ethan hurt Ashley. At first I just thought he was just confused and needed something or someone to cling onto to assure his humanity but then…he traumatizes Ashley so bad that she…"

Bruce grit his teeth. He pulled his hand away from Yin. "Something needs to be done before he tries to take her away from me again." He pulls out his wallet and put some money on the table. "Sorry Yin. I need to get going." She nodded. "Bruce…we will find him. We will keep her safe." Bruce nodded and left. Alfred was already waiting outside for him. He got out and opened the door for him. Bruce got in and was suddenly attacked by a face full of kisses. He laughed as Alfred closed the door. "Ashley? What are you doing?" Ashley back up and smiled brightly. "I was welcoming you into the Limo!" She laughed.

Ashley was wearing a blue strapless dress that hugged her body nicely. She had a white shawl over her shoulders and her hair was in a bun. She had kicked her black high shoes off and a small suitcase was on the floor next to them. "How the meeting go this morning?" Ashley pouted and fell into his lap. "It was soooo boring. Bruce laughed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Everyone thinks too much of me. They were like 'It's so much easier to talk to and explain things to you then your husband.'" Ashley rolled her eyes and then pouted. "It's only thanks to you and Alfred that I have any clue what they are talking about." She sighs. "Are you going out tonight?" Bruce nodded. Ashley turned over on her stomach. "Haa…can I use the computer? Your files are on their to right? I can do some work down there?" Bruce smiled and rubbed her back. "Wouldn't you be cold and lonely down there?" Ashley shook her head. "No, this still feels like all a dream to me. So I'd feel more comfortable down there then in the house. I feel…closer to you…" Her face started to get hot. Bruce couldn't help but smile. "I have such a cute wife." Ashley sat up. "I-I'm not cute!" Bruce cupped her face and drew her into a kiss. When he pulled back her face was changing different shades of red. "W-What was that f-for?" Bruce smirked and licked his lips. "I just proved how cute you were." He pushes her down on the seat of the limo. "I can prove also prove how sexy you can be." Ashley looked away. Her heart was pounding to fast. "You're such a pervert…" Bruce chuckled and laid his head on her chest. He could hear her heart going crazy. 'Way too cute…' He then frowned. "Ashely…I wouldn't blame you if you got tired of me and my goals…I would understand so you don't have to force yourself to be with me." Ashley smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up about that…I told you I wasn't going to leave your side. Now that I know what you do all the answers to my questions have been filled. You promised you wouldn't hold back anything so keep that promise and I won't smack you in the back of the head…I'm not leaving." Bruce buries his face in her breast and smiled. "…Thank you…"


End file.
